A first kiss like Mine? YOU WISH!
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: A collection of short drabbles. What would Sakura's first kiss be like with each sexy guy from the Naruto world? Who knows, but we are about to find out! Read to see if your favorite guy will be added! Click the title and see who she kisses! Sakuxmultiple
1. masquerade

**Ok so this idea just popped it my mind about an hour ago and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I really don't know where this is gonna go and I don't know how many people have had the same idea so don't expect too much out of it ok? All I do know is that it is gonna be a collection of one shots about Sakura getting her first kiss. Well, here goes nothing...again it's just my mind running wild!**

**I don't own Naruto**

Sakura stood in the dim room just looking around. She had been standing there for all of 10 minutes watching all the masked people mingling and dancing around her and she frowned. She had told Ino that she didn't really want to go to the masquerade ball, but after much persuasion and the mention of a certain red head sand nin going Sakura agreed. She and Gaara had a kind of 'relationship' going on...kind of. They had been 'seeing' each other for about two months, but rarely got to see each other. She didn't even know he was suppose to be in Konoha that week?

To say that things got a little awkward when they were alone together would be an understatement. They liked each other a lot, but with her not knowing what to say to him and him just being a little- ok not just a little, emotionless, things just seemed...tense. They have been making it work so far, though they both felt like the other one was a little uncertain of their feelings. Sakura also feels that she wants more, her first kiss, but is afraid that Gaara isn't ready.

For the past couple weeks she has had these feelings, but she feels that Gaara wouldn't want to kiss her. She figured that she could just talk to him, but she was already having a hard time doing that on a day to day bases. She sighed and finally decided to walk around the ball room to see if she could find the refreshment table. She didn't recognise anyone because of the masks, but she kind of had an idea from the hair.

Not too far from where she had been standing, was Ino with, judging by the hair, Shikamaru on the dance floor. From what she could hear Naruto wasn't far away from her either. He had been with Hinata for around a year now. Right before he and Hinata got together Sakura had admitted to herself that she was attracted to and had feelings for the blond, but she never got a chance to tell him. Well, after a while she got over seeing him with Hinata and two months ago she got with Gaara.

Sakura made it to the table and waved at, who she could only guess was, Chouji then grabbed a cup of punch. As she stood there drinking her punch the music changed to a very slow song. All of the couples on the dance floor were hugged up and slow dancing. Sakura sighed, she had only come because she had thought that Gaara would be there, but evidently Ino had been mistaken when she said that she had seem him in Konoha earlier that day. Sakura had to get away from this place because seeing all those people together and the thought of all her friends moving on in their relationships while she struggled with hers was...well depressing.

She sat the half empty cup down and was just about to go home when she felt a strong soft hand grab her own. She turned around and looked at the hand then up to the masked face of the person that owned it. For a moment she was a tad bit upset. For some stranger to have the nerves to touch her without her consent...it was just a no no. Plus she was taken. Even if she and Gaara weren't in the most loving relationship she wouldn't ever do anything intentionally to ruin that. She spoke

" Ano...excuse me. May I help you with something?" The masked person nodded.

" Well, first I would like for you to let go of my hand please"

The person stood there for a moment without responding and that gave Sakura a moment to notice that she couldn't see the color of persons hair. Some how it was covered up. How?...I have no idea. Anyway, the man bowed low with one arm out toward the dance floor as a gesture for her to accompany him for a dance.

" Oh...no no...I couldn't possibly. I am seeing someone right now and if he was to come her and see me dancing with some stranger do you not think he would be upset?" The masked man shook his head no.

" Can you not speak?" She asked and he stood there with his head slightly tilted like a confused puppy. Sakura sighed and it was then that she realised that he had yet to release her hand.

" Fine...I will give you one dance, but if my boyfriend comes it's on you." He nodded and turned to lead her to the dance floor, not once taking his eyes off of her. The music was still slow when they started to dance. At first Sakura was very tense, uncomfortable, and uncertain, but reluctantly she relaxed. She was surprised, when she placed her head on his chest, how firm and muscular his body felt when she touched it through his closed. She had never been that close to Gaara so she had no idea how touching him would feel.

Sakura felt a little guilty that she was enjoying the feeling of some strange guys body against hers, but for some reason she couldn't force herself to move away. What did that mean? Was she second guessing her relationship with Gaara just because of one stupid dance?...Hell no, but it wouldn't hurt if she and Gaara shared moments like that. She wanted things to be intimate with Gaara and for them to be together for as long as they could.

She and the stranger had been dancing for much longer then she had noticed. The music had changed twice and yet they were still there. It felt really good to be embraced by someone and to be honest she didn't want it to end. She sighed and closed her eyes as a big hand gently caressed her back, but the thought of Gaara brought her out of her haze.

What would Gaara think if he saw her now? How would she explain to him that she was enjoying the warm embrace of some random guy as he caressed her lower back. Gods she would just die without Gaara, even thought technically Gaara wasn't really around her often in the first place. She really felt that he was the man for her. With that thought she pushed away from the man holding her, but didn't get too far. He grabbed her by the arm and once again tilted his head to the side in confusion.

" I'm sorry...I can't do this. I am with someone that I really love and I don't want to do something that could hurt him. Please...Please understand. Do you?" The strange man nodded

" I really enjoyed our dance...thank you."

With that she turned to walk away, but yet again she was stopped. She turned and gave the man a confused look, but didn't have a chance to say a word before she was pulled forward then felt soft worm moist lips against hers. She was in shock. This...this stranger was stilling her first kiss. Why?...Why? she asked herself. The kiss was sweet and gentle and for some reason she had enjoyed it, even through her shock, which made her feel ashamed.

When the man broke the kiss and pulled away from her he could see the questions in her eye through the mask she wore. She couldn't move...how could she? All she could think was ' my fist kiss is...gone. I'm...I'm so sorry Gaara.' The man leaned in toward her again and all she could do was shut her eyes tight, but his lips never met her. She opened her eyes wide when she felt his warm breath ghost across the shell of her ear.

" Sakura...I love you to..."

"...G...Gaara...?"

**So how was it? That was my first time doing a short one shot and I would really like to know what you thought of it. I really hope that no one has done a bunch of drabbles like this, because that's what this is gonna be. I will have a collection of one shots with Sakura sharing her first kiss with different guys from Naruto in different situations. If you have a favorite guy that you would like to see appear please don't hesitate to let me know and I will try to fit him in ok? Well,...BYE!**


	2. understanding

**Minasan konnichi wa! Here is the second chap to my little collection and as I've promised to my two loyal readers this will be for you Topazfox1. I really hope it is what you would expect from this pair and I hope you enjoy it! Well, without further ado here is yet another wonderful story about Sakura's first kiss.**

**I don't own Naruto**

Kakashi was just walking into his bedroom from the shower when he heard that all too familiar tap on his window. He stood in the doorway with only a towel around his waist and one on his head that he was using to dry his hair. He looked at the window then over to the clock and sighed. It was midnight and he was just about to read the newest addition to the icha icha collection, but for her it can always wait. He walked over to the window and raised it.

" Sakura...here again I see"

" Can...can I came in? I-If not then I underst-"

" Don't be rediculous." Was all he said then stood aside.

Sakura gave him a weak smile then nodded. She climbed in the window and sat on his bed as he gathered some clothes and disappeared back into the washroom. She sat quietly as she listened to him move about behind the closed door. When she heard the water turn on she looked around. He was brushing his teeth and she new it was going to take a while. She knew this because she had come to his house many nights before. That man must have been obsessed with dental hygiene or something.

She looked all around the room as if she had never seen it before then she spotted his book. Sakura shook her head and giggled slightly. He was just about to settle in and get into his new book, but once again she put a stop to that. Well it's not like she was trying to it's just that Kakashi seems to always be reading... or about to. Her head shot up when he opened the door.

He walked in with his usual bed attire on which was the same dark blue tight fitting shirt with the mask, but instead of the black ninja pants he had on a pair of light blue cotton pajama pants and no shoes. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He was slouched over as usual with the same bored expression on his face. They sat there in silence for a long while before he scooted back in the bed and laid down. Sakura looked over to him and saw that he already had his eyes closed...well his eye since the other one was always closed anyway.

She took that as a sign that it was time for bed. She grabbed her bag and headed to the washroom to shower. She knew where everything was already since she kept a lot of her stuff there for such an occasion as this one. He even kept a toothbrush there especially for her.

After her shower she brushed her teeth, dried her hair, and put on her long white sleeping shirt and some light purple shorts then headed to bed. Since Kakashi lived by himself there was no reason to have more then a one bedroom apartment so there wasn't anywhere else for her to sleep but with him. She let back the sheets and settled in next to him. Of course he was on top of the sheets, not under them with her.

For a moment she thought he really was asleep, but that changed when he spoke.

" So?...Sasuke again?"

"...yeah"

" You shouldn't waist your time Sakura"

" Yeah, I seem to be hearing that a lot lately. After we brought him back he said that he wanted to be with me, but I guess he and I look at being in a relationship differently. I really like Sasuke, but he really has changed."

" He can't help being the way he is Sakura. He hasn't had anyone to show him true love since he was just a small boy. With that said, he hasn't had to show his feelings, other then hate, since then either."

" I understand that sensei, but that doesn't explain why he is being so mean to me. I mean at first things were...ok, but lately it seem like we argue every 10 minutes. Plus...He doesn't even want me to touch him."

" Is that so? I thought I saw you two holding hands the other day?"

" Yeah that's because I forced him to do it. He will let me touch his hand...sometimes, but that's about it. It's like I have some kind of disease that only he knows about and he is afraid that he will get it if I get too close to him. It hurts so much. I really feel so stupid for waiting on him and hoping that he would come back and everything would be fine and that he would love me."

" You shouldn't feel that way Sakura. If anyone is stupid it's him. He is too stubborn and proud to let someone as wonderful as you in his life completely. Maybe it isn't that he doesn't love you, but that the only way he knows how to show it is through anger."

" You know something Kaka-sensei, you just might be...OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND! That is a bunch o bullshit and you know it. Don't make up excuses for him. I just have to face the facts...Sasuke just doesn't care for me like I do for him. I fucking waisted seven years of my life for him. I'm a nineteen year old virgin who's never even been kissed for Kami-samas sake!!" Sakura covered her mouth right after she had said the words. She could feel Kakashi go tense at the comment. She was so embarrassed. How could she say something like that in the presence of her ex-sensei?

" U-Um...I mean...ugh! I apologize for saying such a thing. I-I think I should leave." She moved to get up,but was stopped.

" Why?" She gave him an are-you-kidding-me? look.

" I-I...feel foolish for saying that in front of you and it was totally inappropriate." Kakashi closed his eye and sighed.

" It's fine Sakura. Besides it's nothing I didn't already know."

" Wha? H-How?"

" I may have one of my eyes covered most of the time, but I'm not blind. I knew all along that you were waiting for Sasuke. Plus you turned down every guy that asked you out and even when you did accept the date it would always end badly so there was no chance for a kiss."

"...Oh...right. Well from now on things are going to change. I'm not going to wait for Sasuke anymore. I mean I'm a kunoichi damn it and I don't know when the end will be and I'll be damned if I die with out my first kiss at least! As a matter of fact I'm gonna start tomorrow!"

" But what about Sasuke?"

" To hell with him! I'm gonna kiss all the other guys that I always wanted to kiss and not give a shit about Sasuke getting mad." Kakashi chuckled softly

" Oh? And who are the...other guys that you've always wanted to kiss?"

" Huh?...Oh...Umm...well...I've always wanted to see how it would be to kiss Kiba."

" How will you do that? Kiba is in a relationship"

" Shit...that's right. Um...Oh Shikamaru!"

" Have you forgotten about your friend Ino? I think she has her eyes on him."

" Naruto?"

" He's been seeing the Hyuuga heiress for quite some time now...you know that Sakura. It would be wrong to hurt such an innocent girl.

"...UGH!!...OK Shino?"

"...I think you got me on that one. You might be able to kiss him...if he doesn't back away from the human contact, but seriously do you really want him to be the first person you kiss?"

" Ano...I think that Shino is sexy... in a mysterious way." She smiled and he shook his head

" Any older guys?" He asked

" Hmm...Neji?" Kakashi gave her a are-you-serious? look then they both burst into a fit of laughter. After they finally stopped laughing Kakashi turned over on his back with his hands behind his head and Sakura sat there looking down.

" I mean older then Neji Sakura."

" Oh...I guess I never thought about it. Maybe, but I don't know who it would be. I'll have to get back with you on that one." He didn't look at her, but he still nodded.

With that said she got back in the bed under the sheets and snuggled next to him. They laid there for about 5 minutes in silence.

" Now I'll be able to catch up on my reading. It's all your fault you know." Sakura punched his arm playfully. He rubbed his arm and pouted even though it really didn't hurt.

" Thank you Kaka-sensei." she whispered. He raised an eyebrow at her

" For being here for me...and understanding." She blushed and he gave her his famous smiling eye. She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over him then place a small chaste kiss on the part of his cheek that wasn't covered. Kakashi's eye opened quickly and he sat up causing Sakura to fall back.

" I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-...Kakashi-sensei please forgive me." she apologized repeatedly, but he said nothing. Plus his back was to her so she couldn't see his face, not that it mattered with his mask being there and all. He sat in silence, but if she could've seen his face she would have been surprised. He was shocked, but he was blushing.

Sakura crawled down the bed until she was next to him.

" Kaka-sensei...please...say something." She placed her hand on his shoulder

" Sakura..."

" Forgive me...It'll never happen again."

"...Why?"

" I...Huh?"

" I don't mind...I-I..." He trailed off and sighed. Sakura smiled softly as she watched him, but he turned so that she still couldn't see his face. She felt a little weird, but not to the point where she was uncomfortable. She wanted to make him feel the same way. She leaned closer to him.

" Hey why don't we just forget about all of this and go to sleep? What do you say? I sure am tired...what abou-" she was cut off when Kakashi snatched her around and laid her in his lap.

" No Sakura...I'm not tired. Actually sleep is the furthes thing from my mind at the moment."

" Kaka-sensei...?" Kakashi closed his eye and sighed

" Don't call me that Sakura...I'm not your sensei anymore." She just stared at him. All she could do was blush. She couldn't help it, she had never been this close to Kakashi...or any guy for that matter. Her eyes went wide as she watched him slowly pill his mask down. Her heart fluttered, her mouth went dry, and for some reason she couldn't breath. She was seeing Kakashi's face and... he...was...GORGEOUS! Even better looking than Sasuke.

" K-Kakash-" She was cut off by his lips. Here she was, Sakura Hurano, sharing her first kiss with her sensei...well ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi and she loved it. Why did she wait for Sasuke again? The kiss was full of want, need, desire, passion, and desperation. It was a bit rough, but not forced. Hesitantly Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in closer. In a much tighter embrace.

The need for air finally forced them to part. She still had her eyes closed when she finally heard him speak.

" So...would you kiss an older man?" She opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment then his question finally registered in her fuzzy mind. She smiled.

" Ano...I think that I only want to kiss one older man from now on. If it's ok with him?" Kakashi smiled and she gasped. That was the first real smile she had seen without his mask. She finally smiled back then pulled his head down into another awkwardly heated kiss. After all practice makes perfect...right?

**Well?...How was it? I hope it wasn't too predictable. I hope you liked it as well. Please let me know so I won't be so sad...boo me. :( Anyway, I am about to go and do some motherly stuff with my son so I'll see you soon k Oh and please review. Well...BYE!**


	3. Inner Sakura WINS!

**Ok here is the next chap in my collection. It is the request of one of my two loyal readers. I hope you like it SplashofColour. It's especially for you. Well, here goes!**

**I don't own Naruto**

' This has got to be the worst mission of my life. How the hell did I get here in the first place? Oh yeah, the damn ship was ambushed.'

Sakura was assigned a mission to the land of lightning and since Sasuke had an important meeting with the elders concerning the Uchiha clan and Kiba was stuck in the village with clan obligations she was put on a team with Naruto, Hinata, and Shino. She didn't mind being on a mission with the three of them. No, that was not the problem. The problems didn't start until they got on that damn ship.

The mission was simple. Escort the princess of a noble family to a hidden location for protection from an assassin. How hard could that be? All they had to do was ride a huge boat down a seemingly forgotten river and keep quiet. Well, there in lies your problem...Naruto.

**Flashback**

" Sakura-chan...Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Where are you?"

" Naruto shut the hell up! We are suppose to be quiet remember?" Sakura said in a loud whisper.

" But Sakura-chaaaan? Hinata passed out again."

" What the hell did you do to her Naruto?"

" N-Nothing! We were just standing there talking and Shino said that he was gonna go look around. He told Hinata to stay with me and that's when she started wobbling then all of a sudden she fainted. I think she might me sick because her face was all red." Sakura sighed and shook her head

" Oh Naruto...one day she won't be fainting anymore and you won't be so naive."

" Huh?"

" Nothing...lets go get Hinata."

**End Flashback**

That wasn't the last time that Naruto had been loud that day. He was only quiet about 3 percent of the time the spent on the ship. That evening was when everything when down hill. The ship was ambushed from underneath and was split in half. The princess was being held on one half of the ship and that end just so happened to have both Naruto and Hinata on it while she was on the other end. She saw when the enemy took the princess and then Hinata and Naruto went after them.

She watched as they took off then tried to find a way to get off the quickly sinking half that she was currently standing on. She looked around and didn't see any signs of the river bank near by. That only meant that she would be swimming. Sakura looked down at the water as it grew closer and sighed then with one more glance around she jumped in.

Well, that's how she got were she was now...to a certain extent. Sakura looked over to her right. At least she wasn't alone. It started raining when she finally made it to the river bank and shortly after, she found Shino laying face down. She ran over to him and with the help of her monstrous chakra she picked him up and began to look around for shelter. She found a cave not too far from the river and quickly ran in. This is where she is now.

She sat Shino down and checked him over. He didn't have any injuries so she assumed that he either didn't know how to swim or his bugs didn't take to well to water. She called his name and shook him until she saw him starting to come to. Some how he still had on those shades of his so she couldn't see when he opened his eyes. It wasn't until he told her that he was ok that she got up and move away from him.

She made a small fire for them then turned around and started removing her clothes.

" ...Sakura-san...what are you doing?"

" What does it look like shino? My clothes are wet and it's the middle of winter. I'm not about to keep these on and freeze to death. It would be better to take them off and let them dry by the fire." He stared at her back for a moment in silence then agreed.

Shino turned away from her and did the same. Sakura laid her clothes out near the fire then sat down close to it. She noticed that Shino had done the same, but he was not sitting anywhere near the fire or her. Sakura frowned at his actions. She knew that he and she were not what you would call the closes of friends, but it wasn't like this was there first mission together or like it was the first time he was around her. Sure they had never been alone and half naked, but hell things could be worse.

" Ano...Shino? Why are you not sitting by the fire? It makes no sense to remove those clothes if you are still in the cold air."

" ...That is correct, but it would be inappropriate to sit so close in our current condition."

" That's just stupid Shino. If it had been snow instead of rain we would probably have to sleep together nude just to keep worm even with a fire so don't make such a big deal out of this. Just come over by the fire...or are you shy?"

" ...Don't be ridiculous" Shino said then moved closer.

Sakura's eyes went wide. What the hell? When did Shino got so...so hot? She couldn't help but stare at him. He was sitting, not too far from her, in nothing but a pair of white boxer briefs and needless to say they were more than just a little transparent. luckily for her he had all the important things well hidden. His arms, chest, and abs could give even Kakashi a run for his money and his face, well what she could see of it, ( damn him and Kakashi), was handsome with the most perfect set of pink lips. He was mouthwateringly sexy.

When she saw that his head was turned in her direction she looked away.

**"Woooooooo! SEXY! YEAH! I want a piece of that candy baby!"**

" Just where the hell did you come from?" Sakura asked her inner

**" What do you mean? I've been her the whole time."**

" Well you sure were quiet."

**" Does that mean you missed me?"**

" NO"

**"...Awww you did miss me! I love you!"**

" Yeah...what ever" Sakura said to inner then pushed her to the back of her mind.

Sakura looked out at the poring rain and sighed. She hated being stuck in a cave like that just knowing that Naruto and Hinata were somewhere out there fighting for the princess. It made hr feel so useless. She looked over at Shino who was, well what it looked like to her anyway, staring at the cave wall. Sakura found her eyes roaming up and down his creamy thigh unknowing that Shino was watching her the whole time.

She closed her eyes and shook her head to try and control herself. Why the hell was she looking anyway? She has never looked at him in that way. The only men she ever ogled were the men on team seven and Sai.

**" You've never ogled him because you've never seen him like this and he doesn't really come around much, but we both know that you always thought he was sexy in that mysterious man kinda way like Kakashi-sensei."**

" That's so not true."

**" I'm you remember so who are you trying to fool? Do you need me to replay that memory?"**

" ...No"

**" So?...Are you gonna jump his bones or what?"**

" Hell no! Are you crazy?"

**" Hey, you're talking to me and I'm not even real, but I'm you so I guess it's safe to say...yes." **Sakura ignored her inner self and tried to come up with something to say to break the silence in the cave.

" So...do you think Naruto and Hinata got the princess back safely?" She asked

"...Gomen Sakura-san. Did you say something?" Sakura looked at the bug man and sweat dropped

" What are you thinking about?" She asked

" The mission" Was his only answer

" Oh. Well, I was worried about Naruto, Hinata, and the princess. I wonder if they got her back safely."

" Hai, I'm sure they have."

" Yeah, Naruto is a lot better at missions than he use to be and Hinata is a great kunoichi and medic nin. They're probably somewhere taking shelter." Shino nodded his agreement.

" So Hinata's still crushing on him hard huh?"

" Hai, much like you and the Uchiha." Sakura went stiff at Shino's words. She frowned and looked over at him with a death glare.

" Screw Sasuke" She mumbled to herself then looked down at her feet.

Shino felt guilty for bringing up Sasuke. He knew of their argument before the mission. Apparently Sasuke had said some things to Sakura that were really hurtful and she got really upset. Once again he turned her down in a very rude and heartless way. If you ask Shino, she should have broke his nose for being so insensitive towards her.

" Gomen" Sakura looked up at Shino in surprise then a small smile graced her face.

" So you know about my fight with Sasuke?" She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them then looked down.

" Hai"

" You shouldn't apologize Shino. You didn't do anything wrong. Everyone knows that Sasuke is an ass, but I just can't help that I can easily look pass it. I just have to grow up and move on. He's not gonna be what I want him to be." Sakura looked at Shino with tears in her eyes. Shino looked at her then turned his head back to the wall.

" In my opinion, Sakura-san, it is not you that should do the growing, but perhaps you should move on. He is not worth it. I share your opinion on looking past someone flaws to see the good, but I also share in your position of unrequited love. I know how hard it can be and I to have to learn to move on. It is best for the both of you." Sakura gasped and stared at him.

" Shino who are y-...Hinata?" Sakura stated more then asked. She saw Shino's head drop.

"...Hai"

" Oh Shino...I-I...I'm sorry."

" As you said. There is no need to apologize" Sakura smiled softly. Once again things got silent. Sakura shivered and tightened her arms around her knees and stared at the fire. A few moments later she looked up only to find Shino walking over by her. He sat down by her and she gave him a questioning look.

" You were shivering." Was all he said then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Sakura was tense...very tense. Not only because this was her first time feeling the vibration of his bugs, but because this was Shino...SHINO PEOPLE!! Not to mention inner Sakura was crazy about him and she didn't know how long she could keep her in check.

Sakura closed her eyes to try and relax. She took a deep breath and her eyes then popped back open. He...he smelled like mints. So refreshing and relaxing to her senses. She smiled once again before closing her eyes back and dosing off. In her dream inner Sakura put up some not so innocent images of Sakura and Shino in her mind. It wasn't something Sakura would say that she thought would ever happen, but she kinda liked it.

It wasn't until someone shook her and she heard thunder that she woke from the admittedly wonderful dream and looked around then up at Shino.

" What's going on Shino?"

" You were squirming and...making noises so I woke you. I assumed you were having a bad dream." Sakura blushed and looked away.

" Oh...yeah...thanks Shino" He nodded and Sakura laid her head back on his shoulder. She looked out at the still poring rain and sighed again. She couldn't believe she had been reaction to that dream. Damn inner Sakura.

**" Oh you liked the dream!"**

" What ever. It was stupid." Inner rolled her eyes

**" Can we do to him now what we did to him in our dream?"**

" NO! I still want to do that type of stuff with Sasuke not Shino."

**" Shino said that you should move on. Don't you want to help him move on as well? I mean it's only hurting him more to have to sit and watch Hinata fall all over Naruto. It is the right thing to to...don't you think?"**

" Well, maybe you're rig-...No, no that's not the right thing to do. I doubt if he thinks that being with me in any kind of way will help him."

**" What ever. Just look, he has his arms all around you, embracing you, and you have your head on his shoulder."**

" So?"

**" You're not asleep anymore so why is he still holding you so tight and letting you rest your head on his shoulder?"**

" I...I don't know, but I'm sure it's just to stay worm."

**" Oh come on. Just think about it. Are you cold anymore?"**

"...Well, N-no, but-"

**" But nothing. You two are enjoying the warmth, softness, and closeness of each other. Kiss him!"**

" NO! It's not like that. We are just temporarily on the same the same team and on the same mission that's it. I don't love him. I don't even know if I like him like that much. Why would I give him my first kiss?"

**" So you do like him a little? That's the first step to moving on from Sasuke. You don't have to love him to kiss him. That can come later when you give him your virginity." **Inner mumbled that last part.

" What was that?"

**" Nothing. Anyway, kiss him...hurry before the chance passes and the rain stops." **Sakura sighed and let her conversation with her inner replay in her mind over and over or maybe inner was doing that? Anyway, she just couldn't stop thinking about it. Was inner right? Who knows? Sakura looked up at and he looked down at her.

" Is something bothering you Sakura-san?"

" No, no. I was just thinking...you said that you should move on?" Shino nodded

" How are you gonna do that?" He looked at her for moment in silence then spoke

" I'm not sure. I haven't been attracted to many people, but I would say that the best way to move on is to find someone else with whom you share your affection."

" Then what?"

" Date that person...perhaps" he said

" You said you weren't attracted to many people so does that mean that Hinata wasn't the only person?"

" Hai. I...was attracted to someone during our academy days. Other than then there hasn't been any one else."

" Because you were put on a team with Hinata after that...right?"

" Hai"

" Was it unrequited as well?"

"...Hai..."

" Do you ever see them any more or have you ever tried to tell them how you felt?"

" I've been seeing her quite a lot lately, but I've yet to tell her how I felt. It was just a crush and now I don't think that my feelings for her are as strong as they were back then, but I do still hold some affection for her. I can only hope that some day we will be able to at least be friends." Sakura looked down and smiled. She just knew he would never like her, but a least now she knew that Shino was more human then most people thought.

" Oh. So...I heard that Hinata had her first kiss. Ino told me and I'm not so sure if it is true. Is it?"

" Hai. On a mission she and Kiba kissed. It was required for the mission since we were undercover. She was heart broken since it was not shared with Naruto."

" And you? Were you heart broken?"

"...Hai"

" I didn't get Sasuke's first kiss either so I've yet to have mine, but I was thinking that maybe now I should. I still want to try it with someone who is a friend at least though. Who do you want to share your first kiss with Shino?"

" A friend would be a reasonable person. I would like for it to be the one I spoke of earlier if possible."

" Then I say go for it Shino. I think that you are a wonderful person and that who ever she is would be honored to kiss you. The next time you see her just give her a warm passionate kiss and I'm sure you will have her heart from then on!" Sakura said with a genuine smile. She did want to see him happy and hoped that, who ever the girl was, she treated him well. Shino gave Sakura a small, almost none existent, smile and nodded.

Sakura snuggled into Shino and blushed. Even if she wasn't gonna kiss him and he liked some other girl, she still wanted to take that chance to enjoy the feeling of him toned body against hers. She gasped a little when she felt his thumb caressing her thigh in little circular pattern, but she didn't get the time to think on it when he spoke.

" Sakura-san...?"

" Hai...Shino?" She looked up at him

" I think you are right. I should kiss her."

" That's great Shino. I'm glade you decided to take my advice." She smiled then looked back down

" Sakura...?"

" What is it Shi-...?" She trailed off when she felt Shino's thumb and index finger cradling her chin.

" If I tell you something Sakura do you promise not to get mad?"

" Hai..."

" The one I spoke of earlier was you. I wasn't lying about still having some affections for you, but it isn't like being in love. I am not to that point with you because I barely know anything about you. However, I do consider you a friend and...I-"

" Shino...will you just kiss me?" She asked and smiled. Shino stared at her in shock then leaned in and kissed her. She could feel his heart beating fast...or was that the bugs? What ever it was she felt it and she felt her own heart racing as well. Their kiss was soft and a little weird, but over all she liked it. Needless to say inner Sakura was exploding with excitement.

Shino broke the kiss and she could see a faint blush growing across the bridge of his nose. She thought it was so Kawaii! It was then that she realised that she had, for the first time, let inner Sakura win.

" I-I...I really liked that Shino. It was everything I thought a first kiss should be. Ano...how was...I mean...did you...eeto...-"

" It was wonderful Sakura, but I think we both have room for improvement." Sakura looked down in shame

" Gomen shino. I wish that I was better at it. I wanted it to be just as good for you as it was for me."

" Sakura...it was great. What I mean is...I would like to continue. Practice makes perfect...is that not right?" Sakura giggled then climbed in his lap and kissed him again. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she had hers around his neck. That kiss was better and more passionate and they were both so into it that they didn't notice the chakra signals getting closer. They both paused when they heard a soft gasp.

" Gomen Shino-kun...Sakura-chan. I-I didn't mean to-" Hinata was cut off

" S-Sakura-chan...what's going on?"

" N...Naruto? Shit! "

**Alright that was chapter three of my collection. I really hope you liked it. Please let me know by reviewing! Well,...BYE!**


	4. stings of conscience

**I know that it is kinda late in the week and I promised that I would be updating this twice a week, but to really be honest...I lost track of time. I thought today was Wednesday and here it is Sunday. Anyway, here is chapter 4 of our little collection.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

" Do you think she will agree?"

" In time...it's quite possible"

" We don't have much time left."

" I am aware of this Kisame. It is I who is in dire need of assistance from her."

" I say we just go in now and take her. All we would have to do is keep her at the hide out until she agrees."

" No...she is the village hidden in the leaves' number one medic nin and the fire nations top kunoichi. We are indeed akatsuki members, but she would put up a fight even more problematic than the kyuubi vessel. The fight would only alert the other shinobi of our presence and make this mission more complicated. We will do this a different way."

" So what? Are we just gonna walk up and ask her or something?"

" Of course not Kisame. She is in love with my little brother there for she hates me even more than the rest of the villagers here. No, we will convince her to come with us by making her trust me and if that doesn't work then there are other ways. It will take some time...it won't be an easy task."

Kisame smirked and rolled his eyes at the elder Uchiha then turned to continue watching the pink haired kunoichi as she trained. Sakura had had a long day. Not only had she just came back from a solo mission that morning, but she had to report to the hospital only hours after returning. She worked there for about 9 and a half hours before she was allowed to leave. Now she was at training grounds 10 in the dead of night all alone trying to work off some steam.

Sakura always felt that a little training helped her relax and work out some of those tight muscles after a long strenuous day. Once she was worked out enough she would go home take a shower, maybe grab a bite to eat...maybe, and fall right to sleep. She always felt her best after waking up from a exhaust induced sleep. Sakura found herself training alone at night as of lately. Her ex-sensei was always out on missions, Naruto was off somewhere in the village training, and Sai was...well Sai was just Sai. He didn't come around as often as she thought he would.

Tonight was just like any other night to the kunoichi, but little did she know, she was being watched. Not too far away from where she was standing at the moment were a pair of beady little black eyes and a pair of beautiful crimson ones staring right at her. She had just disintegrated a huge oak tree and had stopped to view her handy work when an idea popped in Itachi's mind.

" Stay here Kisame."

" Wha...where are you going Itachi? Think about what you are about to do...what are you about to do?" Itachi jumped down from the tree then stopped and looked at his partner. Kisame could see the faintest of smirks on the Uchiha's face then he spoke.

" You'll see. It is all apart of the plan...just wait and see." Kisame raised an eyebrow at Itachi, but nodded anyway. Whatever it was, Kisame was sure it would work to there advantage...well, mostly to Itachi's.

Sakura was just about to attack a huge bolder head on when she detected that very distinct chakra signal. She didn't jump or run as it approached. She just stood there unmoved with her back to him. When Itachi was about three yards away from Sakura he stopped. He had no doubt in his mind that she knew it was him from his chakra and that's exactly what he wanted.

" Why are you here Itachi?"

" Perhaps I should be asking the same of you, kunoichi." Sakura said nothing as she waited for him to continue.

" I am merely here on a whim. I sensed your chakra and decided to investigate."

" And why is that?" Sakura asked

" I was intrigued by the violent noises that were coming from the location in which you were in."

" So that's your only reason? I suppose that Naruto has nothing to do with your sudden appearance?"

" As I said Kunoichi...I am here merely on a whim." Sakura quickly turned around to face Itachi. She glared at him openly.

" Cut the shit Itachi! What is your purpose for coming here? I will let you know now that if you're here to try and hurt Naruto...you're gonna have one hell of a problem on your hand and I'm gonna be it." She balled her fists tight as she stared at him.

Itachi took one simple step forward then spoke.

" Know this kunoichi, if I were here to take the kyuubi vessel it would have already happened before you even knew the village had been infiltrated."

" Oh? Is that so, Itachi? Then why do I already have my clone watching your comrade as we speak. I'm not as naive as you think. Even though you hid your chakra well your friend is not so talented in that field. I couldn't be sure if he was accompanied by another akatsuki member, but I knew that he had been there the entire time. I am not foolish enough to make the first move against an akatsuki member alone even if he himself is alone."

" Then you were not aware of my presence?"

" I sensed it only when you started to approach."

" That's only because I allowed you to."

" You've made it clear that you're not here as a threat to my village so what is the reason?"

" I came to ask something of you"

" So, you were lying about coming here on a whim after all."

" Hai, but you were aware of that from the beginning, am I correct?"

" What do you want from me?" She asked ignoring his question

" I am no threat to you or your village at the moment, but I am here to challenge you."

" You're challenging me Itachi?...why?"

" Fight me kunoichi. I want to see if you are a worthy opponent."

" And what would that prove to you?"

" That you are worthy to be an Uchiha matriarch."

" M-Matriarch? Why...how...what makes you think that I am even in the running to become one?"

" I've been watching my foolish little brother for longer than any of you have known. I've seen many things, kunoichi, and that includes the day Sasuke left. He had but two goals in life and that is to kill me and rebuild the Uchiha clan. Who do you think is his first and only choice as the head lady? I am no fool and neither are you. I only want to see if you are indeed fit for that position."

" Why do you even care? You are the one who murdered his clan in the first place."

" I have my reasons. Are you going to except my challenge or not?" Sakura stared at him for only a moment before gathering chakra in both her fists and headed towards him at full speed. Itachi smirked as he watched her run at him. He could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. All was going as planed. Sakura swung at the tall Sasuke look-a-like, but just as her fist made contact with his face it busted into a flock of black crows. Sakura gasped.

' Shit it's an illusion. He is using genjutsu' She thought then spoke the word "kai" and broke the illusion. When everything went back to normal Sakura looked up and saw that she was still in the same place she had been in before she ran at him, but he was nowhere to be found. Then...

" So you finally realized that it was an illusion? Now the fun can begin eh, Kunoichi?" He whispered in her ear

Sakura frowned and swung her arm around to land a chakra laced punch to his ribs, but it was easily blocked. Quickly Sakura pulled out a kunai with her free hand and reversed their position to where she was standing behind him. She placed the kunai at his throat.

" You are right Itachi. This is fun." She whispered in his ear with a smirk. Itachi looked at her out the corner of his eye.

" Good move, kunoichi..." He then flickered away only to appear behind her once more and landed a kick to her back sending her flying across the field.

" ...but, not good enough"

Itachi watched as her body came to a stop several feet away then pop in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Itachi only saw a log laying where Sakura was only seconds ago. He raised an eyebrow then stepped aside as several shuriken came flying at him from above. After successfully avoiding them he heard Sakura scream from above him. Itachi flickered away as her fist hit the ground below causing a massive crater in the earth.

" Why are you running Itachi? Afraid of a weak little girl, like me?" Itachi stood at a distance for a moment as he watched her then suddenly he appeared before her.

" Don't be stupid, kunoichi" was all he said before his hand came up and made contact with her face sending her flying yet again, but this time he knew it was the real her. She came to a painful stop as her back hit a tree. Her impact was so tremendous that the tree its self cracked and split in half. Sakura didn't have time to even catch her breath before the Uchiha was standing before her.

In fact, he was so close to her that she could smell him and as hard as she tried, she couldn't help but take a big whiff. To her surprise he only smelled of blood and death a tinny bit. The rest of his scent was...nice. He smelled like wood burning in a fire place, a fresh pond, and kinda spicy all in one. It wasn't a bad smell for a psychopathic killer. Wait...why the hell was she even thinking about that right now? Or at all?

Sakura's attention was brought back when she felt his nose on the shell of her ear. It was then that she noticed that he had squatted down in front of her with one of his arms on either side of her face.

" You're only showing me a small amount of what you are capable of, but I already find it exciting. Perhaps you will make a fine matriarch, but now I am envious of my little brother. Would it be possible to make you mine?" Sakura's eyes went wide and for a moment she was speechless, but once the depths of the question sank in Sakura frowned.

" Never in my life. I hate you." She said and before he knew anything she'd stabbed him in the waist. Itachi stumbled back which gave her just enough room to land a punch to his face. This time he was the one flying across the field. Their fight went on for more than an hour and by now they were both injured and tired, but Sakura could admit, she was having fun...even if she was sparing with an S-class criminal.

He'd propositioned her numerous times with the same thing he asked her earlier, but she gave him the same response each time. Even though it seemed that Sakura would get angrier every time he asked her he could tell that he was wearing her down because her answers were becoming more humorous.

It was around two in the morning when they both went flying in opposite directions in the field. Both of them struggled to get up, but Sakura's fight was beginning to run off sheer will power alone because of the low amount of chakra she had, while Itachi was only struggling from all the injuries that she'd inflicted on him. They managed to stand and look at each other and that's when Sakura made the mistake of looking him in the eyes.

He quickly took that chance and put her in his genjutsu. In the illusion Sakura didn't feel exhausted one bit. She felt fine. She knew that she was in a genjutsu, but for some reason she wanted to see what would happen. Looking around, things were a bit different. There were no trees, but there was a large water fall that pored into a beautiful lake. Her eyes glanced all around, but she couldn't find Itachi anywhere so she spoke.

" Itachi...? Why are you hiding?"

" I'm not hiding. You just can't see me. If I wanted you to, you would."

" Why did you bring me here? Don't you want to finish our fight?" She only heard him chuckle

" It wasn't a fight, kunoichi...only a test. I have one more request from you." With that said, Itachi appeared in front of her. Sakura instinctively took a step back.

" Nani?" She asked with her guard up, just in case.

" I want you to come with me."

" Excuse me?"

" Join me. Come and live with me and be the matriarch of the akatsuki."

" No...hell no! Besides, isn't there already a female member of the akatsuki?"

" Yes, but she isn't as powerful as you and neither is she a skilled medic."

" Ah...so that's what this is all about. You want a medic nin for the akatsuki and you want me to be it."

" You're correct...but, now that's only part of my personal mission."

" Your personal mission?"

" As I've said kunoichi...I want you to be mine."

" I will not be yours...or anybodies for that matter. I'm a human not a possession and like I've said before, Itachi...I hate you." She was frowning, but when she saw him step closer her expression changed from that of anger to one of utter surprise. It only took him one step to be directly in front of her. He blinked slowly at her then brought his face down until it was mere centimeters apart from hers.

" You want my brother to own you, don't you?...or do you already belong to him?" Sakura gasped and frowned

" I do not belong to Sasuke. He is just someone who's important to me. Unlike you...I care very much about my friends and family." Itachi didn't move away and his face remained impassive

" You and I are more alike than you know, kunoichi. Although, I do believe that my feelings for my brother are real and unquestionable. Are yours?"

" What are you trying to say, Itachi? How dare you question my feelings for Sasuke. You don't know anything about me...or him, so how can you assume such a thing?"

" The same way as you. I am only going by what I've heard and so are you. You don't know me either so if you don't want to hear my assumptions I suggest you keep yours to yourself." Sakura rolled her eyes and looked away from the man that was currently invading her personal space.

" Will you come with me Kunoichi?"

" My fucking name is Sakura...call me by my name"

" I am aware of your real name, Hurano-san. I just find it amusing to call you other wise."

" Don't piss me off Uchiha-sama" She said sarcastically. Itachi only smirked. Sakura looked away and blushed. She was already in his genjutsu so that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that when he smirked he looked so much like Sasuke. He was so sexy and she hated herself for realizing it. She hated herself even more for admitting it. The effect he had on her just then didn't go unnoticed. Itachi leaned in a little more and whispered in her ear.

" Perhaps you are right kunoichi. My foolish little brother may not own you, but it is I who will have you in the end."

Sakura pulled away from him with a frown and turned to walk away. She was already forming the hand sign to break the genjutsu, but stopped when Itachi appeared before her once again.

" I will have none of that kunoichi" He then grabbed her wrists and pushed her back. Sakura suddenly felt water on her feet. When she looked down she saw that she was standing in the lake that she had seen earlier. She looked back up and Itachi was gone, but she could still feel a pair of hands on her wrists as she stood there. She was shocked to hear Itachis' voice so close to her ear even though he wasn't there.

" Do you not want me Sakura?" He whispered to her.

" I am loyal to your brother Itachi"

" Ah, but that does not answer my question. Do you want me?"

" ...I-I...I.........No, I refuse to play your little mind games. This has gone on long enough, now let me go."

" I can sense your hesitation and confusion. I want to and can give you everything that my little brother won't. I'll give you even more. All you have to do is agree to come with me."

" There's nothing you can say that will make me betray Sasuke or my village Itachi. You're a sick and twisted killer."

" Or so you assume. I can not deny that it was I that killed my clan, but that is only part of my story. You are not ready to learn the truth, but I will tell you this...I care more for Sasuke than you think. I will not explain myself nor do I expect you to believe me."

" Good, because I won't nor will I ever trust you."

" I will give you a chance to prove to me that you are not at least considering my proposition. Do you accept?"

" What are the terms?"

" If I can prove that you are not as in love with my little brother as you think and that you are in fact attracted to me, then you will consider becoming the akatsuki matriarch and my medic."

" And if you can not......?"

" Then you are free and you will never see me again."

"...Fine, but after I prove you wrong I want you to leave."

" Then it is agreed." He said as he appeared behind her. Sakura sighed as the hands that were holding her released their grip. She turned around as she heard him move in the water. She thought her eyes would bug out of her head as she watched him remove his clothes.

Itachi stared her in the eyes as he slowly unzipped his akatsuki cloak. Sakurahesitantly stepped back as she watched it pool at his feet then sink into the cool, clear water below. He had on a black mesh shirt that did little to hide all the taut muscles that lay just under his creamy pale skin, a pair of black pants, and the signature shinobi sandals. Sakura tried to swallow as his fingers seemed to play with the hem of the shirt then they lifted it up and over his head revealing the beautiful chest that had already hypnotized her.

Itachi wasn't a thick and buff man like Naruto, but just like Sasuke or even Neji, he had a lean and sinewy frame. Even though he had many scares scattered across his torso that told the tale of his dangerous life as an akatsuki member, and some even older ones of his shinobi life before akatsuki, they did little to deter it's beauty. Other then the deep lines under his eyes Itachi was the spitting image of Sasuke. Sakura couldn't help but blush at the thought of having both men on her and as if Itachi could read minds he spoke on it.

" At this very moment you were comparing me to my brother. Wondering what it would be like to have us both in your bed simultaneously. It's only natural beings that you call yourself being in love with him while you only lust for me. Tell me, have you been saving yourself for him?"

" Nani?" Itachi chuckled.

" I'll take that as a yes. So I assume you've never been kissed?" He stepped closer as he pulled the tie from the end of his ebony hair

" Don't assume things about me Itachi." was her response as she took another step back. Itachi smirked and ran his hand through his hair causing it to fall around his shoulders.

" Do you want me, Sakura?"

" No"

" Sakura...I want you...do you want me?" He asked again

"...No" Itachi reached out and touched her cheek with the tip of his fingers

" Don't fight what's already there. I know that my brother and I look almost identical and that at this very moment you are lusting for me...you want to touch me,...to taste me,...I want to hear you say it, Sakura. Do you want me?"

"...no..." Sakura then turned her back to him and looked down. She felt so ashamed. She was ashamed for not having more self control, ashamed for not being able to resist an S-class criminal, but most of all, she was ashamed for not being as loyal to Sasuke anymore by wanting another man and it being his own brother of all people. The one person he hated most.

She didn't even flinch when she felt Itachi's arms wrap around her waist. She knew that he would. All she could do was close her eyes and hold in her tears. Itachi embraced her from behind, but not once did his hands move from their spot on her stomach.

" Reality is a bitch Sakura, but you have to realize that you are growing up and growing apart from my brother. I will not lie and say that what you feel for me is love, because it is not. It is only lust and most of that is because of my resemblance to him. I will also tell you that I only feel lust for you, but I do need you and that's more then I can say about my brother." Sakura frowned. She was not giving up on Sasuke.

" Get off of me Itachi. You don't know shit about how I feel so just shut up. He will come back and he does love me just as I do him. You are only saying things like that so that I will agree to betray my village and join akatsuki. I don't trust you...and I never will!" She shoved herself away from Itachi only to run into him again. He looked down at her with a stock seemingly unimpressed expression and it was then that Sakura noticed that he was once again fully dressed.

" That is enough Sakura. It's one thing to lie to others, but it's another to lie to yourself. I'm going to help you see the truth." With that he quickly lifted her head and pressed his lips roughly against hers. He hadn't meant for it to be so rough, but he had to do it quickly otherwise she wouldn't have let him do it. Once he had her there, though, he slowed down. Sakura tried to push away from him and struggled in his arms, but he held her there. He would not let her go.

Soon Sakura realized that struggling was futile and that she had no other choice but to kiss him back. She slowly closed her eyes and whimpered. She was trying her best not to give in, but was slowly being pulled in by the handsome man that she was currently sharing her first kiss with. Sakura's hands came down in a deliberate manner only to rest on his chest as her hands fist into his cloak. He caressed her cheek with one hand as he tilted her head to the side with the other for better access to her lips.

When Itachi finally broke the kiss Sakura realized that she was no longer in the genjutsu yet she was still being held by Itachi. He leaned down once again and kissed her then spoke.

" Now do you understand what I was telling you little one? It is only part of life to grow apart after so long. Don't waste your life being and doing the same or life its self will pass you by. I will let you leave now."

Sakura looked up into his onyx eyes and blushed then pulled away from his embrace. Indeed she had much to think about. She only took two steps away from him then spoke.

" Arigato Uchiha-sama. I do believe I understand what you were saying. What I've learned today will be beneficial if nothing else, but I still don't trust you. In fact...I hate you." Then he heard a loud pop and in a puff of smoke she was gone.

" Ah, as I thought. A clone all along" He whispered to no one.

Sakura watched from the tree she was perched in not too far from were her clone and Itachi were just standing. After dispelling her clone Sakura gasped. It was a known fact that anything your clone experiences comes back to you after canceling them but, she didn't know it would be like this. Sakura was almost overwhelmed with what she received. The kiss between Itachi and the clone was electrifying, to say the least. Sakuras' first kiss turned out to be more than she could've ever hoped for and her body temperature rose from just the memory of it. Itachi was definitely someone to take heed. He was dangerous when he wanted something and Sakura wasn't sure if she was strong enough to keep up her resistance. At the last minute she looked up and saw him whispers something before disappearing in a flock of crows.

' So that was a clone as well. Smart man, Itachi' She thought to herself. When she jumped down she caught a glimpse of red and black across the field. Itachi stood at the edge of the woods and watched as the real Sakura jumped from the tree. They stared at each other for a moment until he turned and disappeared into the woods and she turned and headed towards her home. Sakura found herself mentally trying to coax Sasuke back home.

' Where are you right now Sasuke-kun? I need you now, more than ever. Save me before I do something stupid.'

When Itachi found Kisame he was asleep on the same branch, in the same tree that he had been before Itachi left. Itachi jumped up in the tree and kicked him on his thigh nearly causing him to fall out of the tree. Kisame woke up and glared at his partner then smirked. No doubt he had known that Itachi had some feelings for the kunoichi.

" So?" He asked. Itachi just stared for a moment then turned his eyes away from kisame

" It went as well as expected."

" Is she gonna join us?"

" Not now, but it is possible. She will consider it. When the time comes she will find us." With that said Itachi leapt to the next tree, a clear sign that he would not speak on the subject any longer and that their mission was somewhat a success. Kisame smirked. Things were definitely gonna get more interesting around the base soon. Man, Itachi likes a girl!

**Man if that wasn't long, then...well, yeah, it was long. Anyway, it is now 8:22 in the morning and I have been up since about 4 typing this up so you guys had better review or...or...or then I'm gonna feel like all my hard word and determination was for nothing ( well it's not like I have a lot of people reading this in the first place, but still) I at least want to know that my work is ok and readable. Pleas review...please?**


	5. A fear of lightning

**We are moving along now which is just great! This is chapter five of my kissing drabbles. Are you excited to see who the next guy is? Well, I'm not gonna make you wait any longer so READ ON!!**

**I wish I owned Naruto...My wishes never come true**

To say that Sakura was shocked when she opened her front door that rainy night would be an understatement. The man that had knocked on her door and stood before her soaked to the bone was well... a mystery to her. Sure they had seen each other and he was in the chuunin exams, but other then that she knew nothing about him. What she did know was that up until that very moment she hadn't noticed how utterly sexy he was.

Neji was standing there in her doorway trying to catch his breath and trying to look as dignified as possible while dripping wet. Sakura didn't know what to say or do. The last time she had heard anything about him was when he had went along on the mission to retrieve Sasuke with Naruto and the others and almost died, but that was years ago.

She stared at the beautiful man and wondered why he was there at all. Maybe he was there to give her a mission scroll or perhaps he was looking for Naruto? She had no idea, but when he raised one of his perfect little eyebrows at the way she was staring she shook her head and stepped aside allowing him to come in out of the rain.

" Neji-san...what brought you to my house? Is there something urgent that you need to inform me of?" She asked as she walked back into her living room with a dry towel and handed it to him. Neji turned his head to the side, but not before she caught the sight of a faint pinkish tint to his cheeks.

" No...my training lasted much longer than I anticipated and I was caught in the rain. I was trying to find a place to shield myself until it ceased. I had been searching for a while until I noticed your chakra signal. Forgive me for my intrusion."

" Oh, no, you're fine...really. I was just wondering. Um...would you...I mean I have some extra male clothes in my room if you would like to get out of those wet ones? I could pop them in the dryer while you wait for the rain to stop." He gave her a speculating glance.

"...Wha...oh...OH...No, you see sometimes Naruto or Sai...or even Kakashi-sensei comes over and spends the night and maybe leave some of their clothes so that's why I have male clothes...Eheh heh." She tried explaining, but his expression didn't change.

" Do you want them or not?" She asked while sweat dropping. Neji smirked at her embarrassment, but nodded anyway.

" Fine...just go into the washroom and take those off and I will hand you the dry ones k?" He nodded again then he headed for said room while she went back into her bedroom.

Neji had been in the bathroom waiting for about 10 minutes and was starting to get impatient. Where the hell was Sakura? Finally, not being able to take it any longer he wrapped the towel she had given him earlier around his waist and walked out. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be found. Not wanting to just walk around the small apartment he silently activated his byakugan.

There she was. He sighed when he noticed that she was holding the dry clothes, standing by her bed with her back turned to the door, on the phone. So that's what was taking her so long? Slowly he approached the door, but stopped when he heard her talking.

" Ino...he is going to kill me. I've been on this phone with you for like 10 minutes and I know he is wondering where I am." She whispered. So she was talking about him? He stood there just to see what she would say and how long he could stay there before she noticed his presence.

" Are you sure it's Neji?"

" Yes, I'm sure, Neji Hyuuga is naked in 'my' bathroom right now."

" Ok, forehead, now go in there. I bet he has a great body!"

No...No way, I'm not about to go in there and see him nude!"

" Didn't you just say that he was hot since he was soaked?"

" Yeah, I said he was hot with his clothes all clinging to him, but his body's not hot enough for me to die over...well...no, no absolutely not!"

" Well, did you at least see his print?"

" Ino you are such a perv. No I didn't see a print. Why would I be looking down there?" Neji smirked

" If you do see it let me know how big it is k?"

" Hell no! If I do see it, which I won't, I'm not telling you how big it is. Why would I do that? If I did see it, it would be for my eyes only. Would you tell me how big Shikamaru's was?"

" Hell no bill-board brow! He's my Shika!"

Ok then!" Neji couldn't believe his ears. So does that mean that she would consider seeing...It? And was she being possessive?

" Ino I've really got to go..."

" Can I please come over Sakura?"

"No you can't come over. Besides it's raining out and thundering."

" But he is so sexy...you said so. He is sexy to you to and you know it." She pouted

Yes Ino, he is very sexy now let me get off this phone...Yes, now Bye."

Just when Sakura closed her cell the door opened causing her to jump and turn around quickly.

" Yes, what Sakura-san?"

" Neji?...w-what are you doing in here? I thought you were in the washroom waiting."

" My patience is short. So?"

" H-How long were you standing there?"

" You're avoiding the question Hurano."

" First answer my question Hyuuga."

" Lets just say that I got an ear full and you need to sharpen your ninja skills...a lot"

" Oh..." She said with a sheepish grin

" Now it's your turn. Yes, what?"

" Um...nothing, really. It was just an answer to one of Ino's silly questions"

" I figured as much, but what I would like to know is, what was the question?" He asked as he walked closer to her.

" Um...you know like uh...Oh fuck it! She asked me if you were hot enough for my to date." She said as quickly as possible.

" And you said yes...?" he stated more then asked as he got even closer. Sakura nodded

Neji was now only a few inches away from Sakura standing in only a white fluffy towel

" Is that true Sakura?...Do you like me?" Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at Neji, but said nothing. How the hell did she get herself into this in the first place? Oh yeah...Ino-pig! Neji smirked

" You know Sakura-san. I thought that you would be stuck on the Uchiha for the rest of your life...from what I heard." That in it's self pissed Sakura off. She frowned at Neji and handed him the clothes then walked pass him without a word.

When she disappeared from the room he cursed himself for ruining the moment by bringing up her still missing ex-teammate. He dressed and exited the room as well. He found her on the couch with her knees brought up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring out the window at the, still heavy, down fall of rain. Neji took a seat next to her.

" Sakura-san...I apologize for my words. I didn't mean t-" She cut him off

" It's ok...I mean. I can only expect people to remember me for how I use to be. I don't blame you for thinking that I'm some weak love sick fangirl...just like all the rest of the male population in Konoha." So she wasn't upset by the mention of Sasuke.

" I didn't mean it that way. I was only commenting on the fact that you were in love with him and not giving anyone else a chance. Once again my apologies."

" No...I'm sorry. I over reacted. I'm just tired of guys throwing Sasuke in my face. I'm over him, but my past won't let anyone see that." She said in a low voice. Neji didn't say a word. What could he say? He to had thought that she was still head over hills for the last Uchiha.

" So you do not harbor any feeling for him what so ever?"

" No...I mean yes, but not like that. Sure I would be happy to see him again and happy that he came home, that he was a part of team 7 again, but all my childhood feeling for him are gone. It was just a stupid crush and I was only twelve. Why can't anyone see that?"

" Are you certain? Even if he came back tomorrow and he wanted to return the feelings that you once had...you would reject him?"

"...Yes. It would be hard...and probably hurt, but I can't even trust him anymore let alone love him or be with him."

Just as she saw Neji scoot a little closer to her the lights went out. Sakura looked around and gasped.

" Neji..."

" Byakugan..." She heard him say

" Sakura-san...does this happen often?"

" Unfortunately...yes. It's an older model apartment so the lights either flicker or go out completely during a storm."

" I should still take a look around just to be safe."

" NO!...please...don't leave me." Neji looked at Sakura and with the Byakugan activated he could see the fear in her eyes.

" but, You j-" she cut him off

" I know what I just said. The lights do go off here a lot, but usually one of my teammates is here or at least on the phone with me until it's over. They are all out on missions so..."

" I understand. I can see from here anyway so I will not leave your side."

" Thank you" With that Neji scanned the small apartment from his seated position and found nothing.

Neji turned back around just in time to see Sakura jump at the flask of lighting and grab his arm. Why? It had been lighting the entire time he had been there, but she didn't seem fazed then.

" Why are you frightened?"

" Lightning doesn't bother me as much when the lights are on because I can't really see it, but with the lights off it looks like it is coming down right next to me."

" I assure you that it is not." Sakura nodded, but did not let go of his arm.

Sakura gasped inwardly and stiffened at the subtle caress that Neji was giving her on her hand with his thumb, but she wasn't even sure that he was aware that he was doing it. Then another flash of lightning came and she squeezed tighter. Neji's head snapped her way when he felt her shivering against him. Was she that frightened?

" Sakura...everything will be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you...I promise. Calm yourself" He said as he cupped her chin. She looked up even though she couldn't see him in the dark.

" How can you be sure?"

" Because...because I'm here. I will protect you."

" Neji...?" She said,but didn't know what else to say. Neji could see her expression and just couldn't help himself. Slowly he connected his lips with hers. Sakura was shocked at first. Her body was tense and he could see that her eyes were wide. She had not been expecting that, but she didn't push him away. Finally she closed her eyes and returned his kiss.

From the way she moved her lips he could tell that this was her first kiss, but he was very sure that this was not going to be her last.

**WooHoo...GO WET AND SEXY NEJI!! Yeah! I just loved this one and I really had fun writing it. I really hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did. I am trying to make every situation with every guy unique and different yet I want it to fit. Do you see what I'm saying? I mean come on every girl ( and some guys hehe) would just love for a soaking wet Neji to knock on their door and make out with them in the dark...Right? Hell Yeah! XD I know I would!! Anyway, let me know how you liked it by leaving me a review. Well,...Bye!**


	6. A perilous Kiss

**Alright, first of all I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all so awesome to me! Now here is chapter six and I hope that you all like it. It is not as long as the last couple of chaps and now that I've gone back and read some of the others I've come to the conclusion that this is, to me, not one of by best. All I can say is that I hope you like it more than I did. Please read and review.**

**I don't own Naruto**

She knew he was there. He was always there. Every time she stepped foot outside the gates of her beloved Konoha she could feel him, yet not even Neji's byakugan would have been able to find him. At first it bothered her...a lot, but after about two months without so much as an attempted ambush from him she got use to it. The S-rank akatsuki member known as Deidara was Sakura's little not-so-secret admirer...well more like a stalker, but she was flattered nonetheless.

Sometimes she would catch herself looking up into the sky just to see if she would be able to find him, but needless to say...she never did. Sakura was now the top medic nin in all of the land of fire and Konoha's number one kunoichi so she was getting use to her ever growing fanboys, but there was just something about the hidden blond Ino look-a-like that intrigued her. Perhaps it was the fact that he never through himself at her feet and begged for a date, that she liked so much or that he was an akatsuki member.

Well, what ever it was Sakura couldn't find the strength to push his image out of her mind. She spent many a night awake thinking about how it would be to share her first kiss with him and to have him take the last bit of innocence she had left. She found herself lusting for a criminal that tried to kill her best friend and as much as she hated it she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way about her.

Right now, however, she was on a solo mission to the village hidden in the stone and had more important things on her mind. She was watching all around her for any enemies looking to attack, but somewhere in the back of her mind she could still sense him watching over her. Just that half a second that she was distracted was all that it took. She barely dodged the kunai that was aimed at her head. She jumped out of the way and looked all around, but found nothing.

It wasn't until she looked up and saw a gray flying clay bird that she realized that Deidara's chakra signal was closer, but she still didn't see him. She jumped away from the tree that she was standing on only seconds ago before about twenty senbon were embedded in the spot she had just been standing in. She frowned. So that was his plan all along? He wanted her to get use to his presence so that he could attack her when she least expected it.

She jumped from tree to tree with her weapon in hand, but was somewhat confused. She was dodging the attacks on her which were coming from all directions yet his chakra signal wasn't moving fast enough to attack her from all different directions. Another thing that was bothering her was that she had yet to see any enemies. Something was off. Sakura was jumping to another tree branch when the force of an explosion through her off balance and she went plummeting towards the ground below.

Sakura closed her eyes prepared her body for the impact, but surprisingly, it never came. She opened her eyes and looked around. Still no one was in sight, but she was in the air. She sat up and looked around and that's when she noticed that she was sitting on top of the clay bird from earlier. It slowly lowered it's self down until it was level to one of the branches of a tree and Sakura hastily jumped off.

She stood there and watched as the bird hovered above the ground in front of her and she finally started to breath again. She closed her eyes for a moment, glade that she had not been cought by Deidara. Then something popped into her mind, why did that thing catch her? She didn't have time to think it through because an enormous amount of dangerous chakra was suddenly very...very close.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and there before her stood the mysteriously hidden man standing on the clay bird. Her eyes wondered down to what he was holding and realized that it had been a dead man...a very dead man. She gasped when she finally figured out what he had been doing. Deidara had been fighting...for her? Sakura's eyes met back with Deidara's one visibly perfect blue eye. He was looking at her as if he was disgusted with her which pissed her off, but his words changed all of that.

" Are you hurt cherry blossom... Yeah?"

" Wha?...no, I'm fine...Deidara"

" Ah...so you do remember me...yeah?"

" How could I forget? You tried to kill Nauto!"

" And you did kill Sasori-dono...but, that's in the past...yeah."

" Why are you here Deidara? Do you plan to kill me?"

" If I wanted to kill you it would have happened already...yeah."

" Well, then there is no need for you to be here."

" Harsh...yeah. Bye...Sakura-chan"

With that Deidara dropped the corps in his arms and floated away on his bird. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. That was a little scarier than she had thought it would be, but then again he was a part of the all mighty Akatsuki. He wasn't lying when he said that he could have killed her if he wanted to. So does that mean that he doesn't want to? But...why? Sakura reopened her eyes only to let out a loud 'eep'. Damn Deidara masking his chakra.

The only thing visible to her was blond hair, a blue eye, and a scope. She tried to move away,but his arm quickly stopped her by snaking around her waist. She frowned at him, but he only smiled back. Just when she had opened her mouth to speak he made his move. He ravished her mouth with his own. Taking his time to explore every little inch of it with his hot wet tongue.

Sakura hated her body for the way it responded to him, yet she was loving every minute of it. She relaxed into him and returned his kiss with just as much want and passion as he was giving. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his one arm tightened around her waist as he pulled her in closer. It was like a dream come true for the both of them. This was wrong on so many levels. If Naruto had seen her he would have been so pissed, but Sakura wanted this. Is that so wrong?

Sakura had no doubt in her mind that Naruto, along with Kakashi, Sai, and even Shikamaru, along with many other guys from the rookie 12 loved her, but she didn't think that she would ever want any of them as much as she wanted the man holding her right at that moment. No, it wasn't love, but more like need or an intense and prolonged desire and oh did he taste so sweet.

Finally, after what seemed like for ever he broke the kiss and just stared at her as he tried to catch his breath.

" I know you've been watching me Deidara"

" I know...I wanted you to...yeah"

" Why?"

" ...Because you are like art to me, beautiful, strong, inspiring, potentially dangerous, and powerful...yeah"

" but...I thought you said that art was fleeting? You know...a blast?"

" That is another thing about you that I like, Yeah. For the first time in my life I see what Sasori-dono was saying. You are the kind of art that is perpetual...the kind I would like to keep, yeah."

" Deidara...I-"

" I know, yeah. You can't be with someone like me, but...I will always make sure that you will be around. I am always gonna watch over you my little cherry blossom...yeah"

" Thanks" She then leaned in to kiss him one last time. At least she did get her first kiss...even if it was with a very dangerous, but beautiful man that she could never tell a soul about.

**So...how did you like it? I know that it was a little OOC, but at least I tried...right? I have never written stories about any other characters except Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara, Kakashi, Neji, and Hinata so I am just testing the water on all the other characters in these drabbles. Please don't get made or upset if they are OOC and don't fit with the real characters of Naruto. Hey, if I don't practice then I will never get better. Please review and thanks for reading. Well,...BYE!**


	7. Lets play a game!

There they were. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. They were all lounging around on the roof top of Ino's apartment building doing a bunch of nothing. It was very hot out and none of them had had a mission in about two weeks. Life was boring as hell at the moment. They had on as little clothing as possible without being taken to jail for indecent exposure and they had about five coolers full of pop-sickles, sodas and ice.

" Agh...I'm bored! When the hell is Tsunade-baa-chan gonna give us a mission?"

" Shut the hell up dobe"

" Awww...Sakura-chan make him stop calling me that. It's been like five years since we graduated from the academy and I've proven myself a hundred times over since then."

" Cut it out you two! It's too hot to beat both of you down." Sakura yelled. Naruto pouted and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" As much as I hate to admit it...Naruto's right. I'm bored shitless. We need to find something to do."

" What do you suggest then Ino?" TenTen asked the blond girl

" I don't know...Ooh how about we play a game?"

" What kind of game?" Shikamaru asked

" Um...how about we ask questions. You get to ask the person sitting to your left any question you want and they have to answer no matter what."

" No"

" Sasuke-kun...why not?" Sakura asked

" It's stupid."

" I agree with the Uchiha. Find something else Ino" Neji said.

"Agh...you emo guys are impossible. That game would have been so fun. Hmm...ok how about seven minutes in heaven?" Ino smiled, but the mischief in her eyes was unmistakable

There was silence all around. No one agreed, but no one opposed either. After all, they were all teenagers and no one wanted to pass up a chance at guilt free make out sessions. Most of the guys were smiling ( and by most I mean Lee, Naruto,and Kiba) and most of the girls were looking very nervous ( by most I mean all but Ino).

" So? What do you guys say?" Ino asked

" How does this game work?" Hinata asked

" Well, first we take names from everyone, but we have to put the boys names separate from the girls, then we draw one name from each hat. The two people whose names are called will have to go in the closet together and for seven minutes you get to do whatever you want to each other."

" Oh...O-OH!" Hinata blushed and glanced over at Naruto before she looked down. Kiba rolled his eyes.

" Is everyone in or what?" Ino asked

" I'll do it!" Sakura said.

Both Hinata and TenTen nodded. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were still smiling, Shino didn't move at all, Shikamaru acted as if he were asleep, but Ino knew that he would do it since she was not going to take no for an answer, Chouji would do it if both of his teammates did it. The only two left were Neji and Sasuke.

" It may not be that bad...I'm in." Neji said. Everyone turned and looked at Sasuke

" Tch...you're all childish."

" Yeah Yeah, we're all big babies! So are you going or not, Teme?"

" Whatever" Sakura smiled then grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke's hands. Ino grabbed Shikamaru and Chouji by the wrists. TenTen put her arms over Neji and Lees shoulders. Kiba grabbed both Shino and Hinata's arms and all four groups headed down to Ino's apartment.

Once they were all in there Ino went and got two hats then gave everyone a pen and a piece of paper. Everybody wrote their names down then put them in the hats. Ino shook the hats to mix the names up.

" Alright people here we go with the first couple. Don't get mad if you don't get paired up with the person that you want. This is random and just a game. We want to have fun ok. Oh, and because there are only four girls we get to go in twice to make it even and fair for all you guys ok. After that we can start over again." Everyone nodded and with that she pulled the names.

" Ok, the first two to go in are...Shino aaaaand...TenTen!"

TenTen blushed and Shino tensed. They really didn't know each other that well and to be honest they never thought that they would be called together. TenTen got up first and fallowed Ino to the closet then Shino got up. Kiba patted him on the shoulder and smiled. After they both walked in Ino closed the door.

" Ok you guys. Your time starts...now" Ino yelled. Only a few seconds later they heard a loud thud come from inside the closet.

Everyone looked around at each other with worried expressions. After about five minutes Ino spoke.

" You guys have two minutes left" They all heard some faint scuffling noises and small giggles which caused everyone to blush. What exactly were those two in there doing? Finally, their time was up.

" Alright, times up! Come out or I'm coming in!" Ino yelled. She waited for about five seconds then the door swung open. TenTen stepped out first. There was nothing really different about her except the fact that her lips looked a little swollen, but when Shino stepped out everyone bursted into a fit of laughter.( Well not Sasuke or Neji who just smirked)

He had his coat on, but it was only half buttoned and even those were not in the right place. His hood was not on his head, his hair was messier then usual, and his entire face was flushed. He walked back to his seat next to Hinata and Kiba. Kiba was still laughing, but he did managed to ask him a question.

"What would you call your experience buddy?"

"Ahem" Shino cleared his throat and paused for a moment "...Aggressive." Was all he said before he sat down. Kiba fell off the couch from laughing so hard.

" Damn TenTen. What did you do, tackle him when you got in there?" Ino asked TenTen just smiled.

" What? We only had seven minutes and I've always wanted to see what was behind those shades." Everyone laughed again

" Ok lets see who's next. We have Naruto and...forehead girl!" Naruto jumped up with a huge smile and both Hinata and Sakura pouted. Sakura looked over at Hinata and gave her an "I'm-so-sorry. I-wish-it-was-you-to" look. Hinata gave her a weak smile in return. Sakura sighed then grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him in the closet.

Once Ino closed the door they heard her say that their time was starting. The closet wasn't big and if they were any closer their chests would be touching. Sakura stood there with her arms crossed sulking and Naruto knew that she was upset that she wasn't in there with Sasuke.

" Are you mad Sakura-chan?" he whispered

" ...kinda. I was hoping I would be paired up with...well you know who."

" Yeah I know, but do you really think he would actually kiss you if he was in here?...NO" Sakura frowned and bopped him over the head.

"Don't you think I know that BAKA. You don't have to remind me!" She yelled

" Awww Sakura-chan...you didn't have to hit me." He rubbed the lump that was slowly growing on his head.

" I...I'm sorry Naruto."

" Hey it's ok. Even I know that you would rather have the teme in here then me. I'm use to it now."

" That's not true...ok it is true, but it's not like I don't like you at all Naruto. I'm just in love with Sasuke."

" Yeah...I know how you feel."

" Huh?"

" I know how you feel. You guys really think that I'm dumb or blind or something. I see that Hinata-chan likes me. I think that she is cute and sweet and I like her and all, but I'm in love with you. I understand that you want your first kiss to be with Sasuke. I don't expect for you to want to kiss me or for you to even like me. I've never really gotten anything that I've wanted so I'm use to it." He was smiling and rubbing the back of his head, but Sakura could hear in his voice that he was hurting inside.

" Don't say that Naruto. I do like you and if I wasn't in love with Sasuke you would be the only other person for me...I think. Maybe. I don't know. Shika's cool to. Oh! And then there's Neji! B-but anyway, enough of that. The point is...aw fuck it" With that Sakura stepped over to Naruto. He had his head down so when he saw her so close he slightly frowned. She placed her hands on his chest and tiptoed so that her mouth was close to his ear.

" I love Sasuke, but I want to share something special with you to Naruto." She pulled her head back slightly and they locked eyes

" S-Sakura-cha-" She cut him off with her finger. She smiled then pressed her lips against his. At first he was stiff and kept his hands up and away from her in fear that she would hit him if he touched her, but when he felt her fist her hands in his hair, that's when he brought his hands down and placed them on the small of her back. For the first time in his life even he couldn't believe it. He and Sakura were sharing their first kiss together. He felt like the luckiest man on earth.

Sakura couldn't believe herself. After years of waiting on Sasuke here she was kissing Naruto in Ino's closet. What was even more surprising was that she was content and happy. She was almost sure she would never change her mind about sharing her first sexual experience with Sasuke, but she was happy that she decided to give Naruto her first kiss.

She could feel Naruto's gentle caresses on her back and she just loved the way he cradled her head in his hand while they kissed. Naruto noticed how she pressed her body against his harder and he loved the way that she returned his kiss with just as much want, fire and passion. What neither of them noticed was that seven minutes had ended two minutes ago and that the door was opened, but all the others were two shocked at what they were seeing to alert the two of their presence.

**Ok So I liked this one better than the last one. It was some sweet fluffiness for Naruto and Sakura. Yay! I really liked writing this one. I think the next one will be another bad guy. I think I'm gonna go in a pattern like that. You know...good guy then bad guy. Maybe. Anyway. Well, I really hope you liked this one. I know it was short, but hey they can't all be long...right? I was thinking about continuing this one since I had so much fun. What do you think? Anyway,...BYE!**


	8. compensation for diligence

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed and added this story to your fav. It put a huge smile on my face! Well, here is the next chap. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

It had been three and a half long years and yet there he lay. Every since the mission to retrieve Sasuke, he had been in a coma at Konoha general hospital. So many things had changed and Sakura knew that he would have a hard time dealing with it. Orochimaru was dead, Sasuke was back, and he wouldn't know anyone around him. He was a criminal behind enemy lines yet he was still alive...well sort of. If it hadn't been for Sakura he wouldn't be there at that very moment.

She had been his personal nurse every since they had brought him to the hospital. His fight with Gaara was tough, but that wasn't the reason he was there. He had a very bad illness that had almost taken his life, but Sakura managed to save him. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt like he deserved a second chance. Before taking him into surgery Kimimaro fell into a coma, but the surgery had been a success nonetheless.

Sakura would go to his room many times a day just to sit and talk to him. Even though he never responded she never stopped and now for reasons unknown to her, she didn't want to. She found the sleeping man beautiful and gentle and unique. She would sit many days and wonder what it would be like to talk to him just to hear his voice or how his eyes would look if they were open.

Of course being his nurse she had already seen every inch of his body and oh the things she wanted to do to it, but she always kept it professional. She had even had dreams of the once dangerous man. Even after the report that Lee and Gaara had given to the Hokage about their fight with him, she just couldn't stop the day dreams and naughty thoughts she had about him.

The only thing that was stopping her from completely loving the sleeping man was just that...he needed to wake up. She whished that he could hear her. She wished that he could hear her ask him how he was feeling, or her plea for him to come back to the light. As embarrassing as it is she even hoped that he had heard her say all the naughty things that she had said to him over the years and how she really liked him, but what she didn't know was...he did.

Kimimaro was once again in the dark. About a year and a half before now he had gotten to the point where he could hear things around him or if a person was talking to him. He had found out shortly after, that he was in a coma. He couldn't come out of it for some reason, but at that time, a part of him didn't want to. Not until his Lord Orochimaru came for him. He had faith in him and knew that he wouldn't let him stay there. He just knew that he would come for him, but as time passed he started to realize that Orochimaru wasn't gonna come.

He was depressed. Now everyone that he held precious to him had abandoned him. Now all he had was that beautiful voice that would talk to him and comfort him while he was in that dark place. The voice was beautiful and his heart would race when he heard her come in and call his name and ask him how he was. Even thought he couldn't answer her, it was still reassuring that someone in the world cared. Although, he did believe that she felt for him like no other person did, not even Orochimaru.

She said things to him that he was sure people weren't suppose to say to strangers, but then again he had no idea just how long it had been since he had been where he was or the first time he had heard his angle. He wondered many times how she looked or if she would be the same if he ever got to see the light again. He never wanted her to go away and he never wanted to be away from her...even if that meant being away from his lord forever.

He always hated when she would leave and not return for a long time. He came to the conclusion that she must have been leaving to sleep and eat. Even so he wished that she could stay with him. He wanted to know more about her. He wished that he knew her name at least. Sakura would talk to him and ask him to move certain parts of his body just to see what would happen, but she would never get any movement out of him so she would always move them for him. That way if he ever did come to, he wouldn't be so stiff.

She did that little excersizes with him every day and slowly he started getting use to what words she would say before touching that part of him. He would mentally say them to himself after she left. Every night he would tell himself to move his fingers or his legs. Finally, one late night while he was chanting the words to his self in that dark place, one single finger twitched.

After about two weeks of secret practice, Kimimaro was able to move all of his fingers and toes. Now all he wanted to do was be able to open his eyes and speak and then he would let her see his surprise. He would show her that her faith in him was paying off. One week later was when he had learned her name. She had been with him talking when someone came into the room and asked if she was Hurano Sakura and she said yes. He would never forget that beautiful name.

It was finally getting close to the time to reveal his secret to her. He had managed to slightly open his eyes one night, if only for a couple seconds. He saw that it was dark where ever he was, but not as dark as where he had been for so long. He could barely see a thing. He closed his eyes and in his mind he smiled. He was doing this for Sakura. Every day she came to him and everyday he pushed his self just a little more in hope that he would be able to see her.

Sakura walked in the room where Kimimaro was and smiled. She had been noticing little changes in his activities as of a month now and she was hoping every day that she would walk in and he would be awake. She talked to him and fed him and cleaned him up just like she did any other day yet today was different. She had asked Lady Tsunade to excuse her from any missions until she could get him back on his feet, but she hadn't expected it to take so long.

Sakura needed money so she had finally asked for a mission after three and a half years. She sat by him and grabbed his pale hand. She didn't know what else to do so she started talking.

" Kimimaro-san...I have some news to tell you. I will be leaving for a mission tomorrow. I know that's not really good news, but I made sure that you'll have a good nurse to take care of you while I'm gone. I will be back in about a week...maybe. I really was trying to wait on you so that I could take care of you and protect you...I even wanted to give you my first kiss, but working as a medic nin isn't paying all my bills so I really had to. I hope you understand."

In his mind Kimimaro was panicking. He didn't want her to go. He needed her. If she left he would be all alone again. He had to do something...anything. But what? She was the reason why he was beginning to see the light. No, no other nurse would do. 'Please...Kami-sama...do something!' He thought. He tried to open his eyes enough for her. To see her. He tried to let her see that he wanted her to stay.

Sakura stared at his hand for a moment. She would be going on her first mission with Sasuke since he had gotten back. He had told her of his feelings for her and she was flattered, but she told him that she was waiting on someone. She also told Sasuke that if anything should happen, if she got a sign that showed her that he and she should be together then she wouldn't push him away. Was this what she was talking about? Was Kami-sama trying to tell her that she should be with Sasuke?

Sakura didn't know, but with the way thing were going she really didn't have any signs that were telling her other wise. All she knew was that she wanted to be with the man she had been taking care of for almost four years. Maybe she wouldn't ever be with Kimimaro and maybe he would never come out of his coma, but the one thing she was sure of was that she would share her first kiss with him. Even if he didn't return it.

She sat there and tightened her grip on his hand then placed it back on the bed next to him. She stood up, never taking her eyes off his closed ones, and slowly walked over to him. She gently brushed her fingers across his lips to his cheek then leaned down closer to his face. She could feel his warm steady breath tickle her face and she sighed.

Sakura closed her eyes and closed the last few inches of space that separated his lips from hers. Surprisingly to her, his lips were soft and warm. She could feel the tears that gathered behind her closed lids and briefly wondered what someone would think if they walked in and saw her kissing her comma patient. She didn't care though. All that mattered was that she was kissing this wonderful man and he was kissing her back...Wait! What?

For a moment Sakura continued to kiss the man thinking that she was just dreaming, but then again...she had never fallen asleep. She broke the kiss and quickly opened her eyes. The tears that she had once been holding in had fallen down and dampened his face. Sakura blinked a few times as she stared into a pair of very red and hazy, but beautiful light green eyes. She didn't know what to say. She was shocked, embarrassed, and happy all in one. What was he going to say...what was he going to do?

" K-Kimimaro-san...?"

" I-I could...I could hear you." His voice sounded low and hoarse. Of coarse, he hadn't talked to anyone in almost four years.

" ...Huh...?"

" Every day when you came to me...and talked to me. I could hear you."

She was at a lose for words yet again. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She blushed as she thought of some of the things she had said to him. He slowly and carefully brought one of his hands up and cupped the back of her head. At first she was a little frightened, but she didn't stop him. She could tell that he was trying to pull her to him, but he didn't have that much strength so she leaned in and once again their lips met. The kiss was chaste, but full of emotion. They broke away and just stared at each other for a moment.

" Thank you Hurano Sakura "

" What for?...and please just call me Sakura"

" Thank you for pulling me out of the darkness and bringing me back into the light." Sakura smiled once again as tears flowed freely from her eyes. She hugged him and thought to herself that from that point on, no matter what, she never wanted to let him go.

**And that was my Kimimaro/Sakura chap! I thought it was sweet. I've always thought that he was cute and that if things were different in his life that he would be a kind person. It was already there Sakura just had to help bring it out of him. Just to let you know, when I say that he is in the dark I mean the darkness in his mind since he is in a comma. He doesn't know that he is in a hospital. All he knows is that someone is taking care of him. I hope it's not confusing. If it is please tell me what part and I'll try to fix it. Well,...BYE!**


	9. The plan

**It's here, It's here, It's here, it's here...YAY! This is the next chapter of my drabble collection. Who will the guy be? What will happen so that Sakura gets her first kiss? I just know that some of you are asking yourselves these same questions. Well, this is your chance to find out, so here goes.**

**The Naruto guys are is too sexy for me to own them. That's why I have to use my imagination! Hehehe**

Her plan just had to work. She needed to let him know how she felt. All she had to do was wait for the right moment. All she needed was for both Sasuke and Kiba to be in the same room at the same time. Simple...right? Wrong. Sakura had been planing to get her man for a long time now, but it always ended on a bad note. She couldn't watch the both of them at all times and if she didn't time this just right then things could get out of hand and go down hill fast.

Ino had once told her that one of the fastest ways to get a man was to make him feel like you don't like him at all. Well, if that was true then that's what Sakura would do and she had it all planed out. Having both Sasuke and Kiba in one place was very important in her plan, but she really wanted to make things seem real so she couldn't tell anyone, besides Ino, what she was up to.

Finally, she saw the perfect moment. Sasuke was in the back of a diner facing the exact direction that Kiba was sitting in. Kiba was sitting on a stool in the front of the diner by the entrance. Now all Sakura had to do was build up the courage to execute the plan. Well, it's all or nothing. With that thought in mind Sakura opened the door and walked in the diner. She walked slowly so that she could make sure that Sasuke spotted her then she took a seat next to Kiba.

" Um...Hey Kiba-kun. What are you doing here?"

" Oh, what's up Sakura-chan. I was just about to get a bite to eat then maybe find Shino and spar for a while. For some reason he has been asking that we spar in the evenings or at night. I guess he is busy in the day. It' cool though." He looked at her questioningly. He could practically smell the anxiety poring out of her. He could also smell the thin layer of perspiration gathering on her skin.

" Sounds like you have it all planed out. So where is Akamaru?"

" Home. His bitch is in heat so I can't get him to even step a paw outside the house right now." Sakura giggled then placed her hand on his thigh. Kiba's eyes went wide, but he didn't move her hand. Just what was she up to?

" So what about you? Can you tell if a girl is in heat?" She asked with an innocent face

" Huh?...Um...no not really."

" Not really?"

" I mean...human girls don't go into heat. You know that, but well..." He trailed off and looked away. He was blushing. Sakura leaned in closer to him and spoke in a low voice.

" But what?...Don't be embarrassed to tell me Kiba. We're both up in age enough to say what's on our minds right?" Kiba swallowed the lump in his throat then nodded. Sakura smiled, but didn't move away from him. That's when he saw it. Her eyes went to the side then back to him, but he didn't think anything of it.

" But...I can smell the scent of a girls... arousal." He looked down. He felt so weird saying that to her. She lifted his head back up so that he was looking at her.

" See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He didn't say a word

" What does that do to you Kiba?"

" What?"

" When you sense that a girl is horny...what does it do to you? " She asked, but all he was thinking about was the fact that her eyes had once again wondered to something behind him.

" Kiba...?"

" Oh...gomen. Um well, you know...things."

" Like?" She seemed to get closer if that was at all possible. She was practically sitting in his lap.

" Sakura...I don-" She cut him off

" Have you ever wondered what mine is like? You know, when I'm aroused. Is that a secret desire of yours...Kiba?" There it was again. Her eyes were looking at something...or someone in the diner.

" Sakur-..." He was just about to tell her that he didn't think that was an appropriate conversation to be having in a place like that. That is until he felt her lips on his ear. He shuddered.

" Would you like to find out Kiba? " Kiba closed his eyes as she sat in his lap. Thank Kami-sama it was night and the diner was about to close because he was losing control. He placed his hands on her hips then reopened his eyes. When he looked up she was yet again looking towards the back. Out of the corner of his eyes he finally saw what was back there. 'Uchiha'

Kiba frowned. How could she? He never thought Sakura would be that type of girl. Kiba was furious, but what she did next made his mind go blank and his eyes fluttered close. Her hands slowly traveled up his chest then she stopped when her arms were around his neck. He opened his eyes and they stared at each other and his face softened. How could he stay made at her? Even if she was using him to get to Sasuke. Even if she didn't like him, who cared?

All that mattered to him was that she was sitting in his lap at that moment. Kiba turned his head to the side. He could see that Sasuke was staring directly at them frowning with his fingers laced together in front of his mouth. He could even pick up the subtle sound of Sasuke's jaw popping from clenching his teeth. Now was his time to make both he and Sakura happy. Kiba turned his head back around to look into Sakura's eyes, but for some reason she looked scared...maybe even on the brink of crying. She was also blushing badly.

Kiba lifted his hand and brought Sakura's face closer to his own.

" Do you want me to find out Sakura? " Sakura tilted her head to the side. She had totally forgotten about the question she had asked him. Kiba chuckled

" Do you want me to find out how you smell when you're aroused." Sakura smiled.

" Yes...Kiba " she whispered. He smiled. Oh how he wished it was the truth.

" I want more than just that. You know that right? Can I have it?" Sakura nodded

That was all Kiba needed to know. He pulled her face closer and felt her perfectly soft, warm, and moist lips against his own. The kiss was a little awkward and messy, but to Kiba it was perfect and he couldn't help but envy Sasuke. Oh how lucky he was to be getting a wonderfully sweet tasting woman. Any man would kill to taste her over and over again, He knew he would.

Sasuke...that name. Just the thought of said man mad Kiba frown. This wasn't right. If he was going to share a kiss with Sakura it damn sure wasn't going to be like this. Not to make some other guy jealous. With that Kiba broke their kiss. He pushed Sakura back enough to where he could look her in the eyes.

" I...I-I can't do this Sakura. We have to stop."

" Kiba...what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

" I really would enjoy a very long very passionate kiss with you Sakura...but, not like this. It's wrong. I'm not mad at you for doing what you are doing, but this is just too personal for me."

" I don't know what you are talking about Kiba. I-" He cut her off this time.

" Cut the shit Sakura!! I know you are using me just to try to make Sasuke jealous." He looked away from her. She could see the hurt in his eyes. Just when she was about to open her mouth to speak she was cut off.

" Sakura..." Both Kiba and Sakura looked up at the owner of the voice calling her name. Kiba growled and looked away.

" S-Sasuke..." she mumbled

" Sakura...you did well. It was very convincing." Her eyes went wide

" Sasuke...I..."

" However, Sakura...I do not appreciate you using me to gain the attention of other men. Especially not one like the Inuzuka. Don't ever do it again." Sakura blushed and looked down

" Hai...Sasuke-kun...gomen"

" Hn...I'll see you at training."

" Hai" With that Sasuke walked out of the diner.

Sakura looked back up at Kiba. He was staring out of space. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Sakura could only cover her mouth with her hand and giggle. Looks like Ino was right. Men do tend to want what they can't have...or thinks they can't have. Her plan had worked indeed... and she got her first kiss.

**So what did you think? Good right? I really enjoyed writing this one! It was fun to trick Kiba. All that time he thought that Sakura was using him to get to Sasuke when all along she wanted him. I am so sneaky, but it worked...right? Please review and be looking out for the next drabble. Well,...Bye!**


	10. Seeing isn't always believing

**So here we go with the next addition to out collection. I hope you're ready! Well, here we go!**

**No I don't own Naruto**

So there Sakura was sitting across from her two best friends/teammates with her bottom lip stuck out. They were at a bar in the hidden mist village. They were waiting for Kakashi to show up so that they could head back to Konoha so they knew that they had a while to wait. Sasuke was smirking and Naruto was grinning that mischievous fox grin. She had just reluctantly admitted that she was a virgin and had yet to have her first kiss.

" Why not Sakura-chan?"

" I don't know Naruto. I...I was just..."

" You wanted it to be special and perfect." Sasuke finished for her.

" NO...I just haven't found the right person."

" You do realize that it is more probable that you will lose your virginity to a stranger then to some guy who you think is in love with you?" Sasuke said with a smug expression. Sakura glared at him then bowed her head in defeat.

" I know..."

" Hey teme, you know what I think it is? I think that Sakura-chan is still secretly waiting on you." Sakura's head snapped up at Naruto's words.

" Or is it that you are just...chicken?" Naruto teased

" Neither is true...I was j-"

" Prove it" Sasuke cut her off

" I don't need to prove anything to you."

" Chicken" Sasuke said and Naruto started laughing

" Eheh heh! Yeah Sakura-chan are you chicken? Moooooo"

" That's a cow you BAKA!" Sakura yelled and sweat dropped. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" I'm not chicken and I will prove it. Pick anyone...anyone in here and I will kiss them."

" ALRIGHT!! " Naruto yelled and Sakura hit him over the head

" I will kiss anyone in here, but not you or Sasuke."

" Awww...Sakura-chan why not? It would be a good choice. I mean we are your teammates. Everybody already thinks that we are sleeping together anyway."

" Naniiiiii...who thinks that? "

" Well everyone that was at the academy with us...and some the senseis and most of the adults." Sakura sweat dropped. Great...just great. One of the better rumors going around about her and it's not even close to the truth, but what makes it so bad is that she wished it were.

" Shut up dobe. I'm gonna pick the person." Sasuke looked all around the bar. He wasn't looking for a very ugly person or someone who looked diseased, just someone to make Sakura embarrassed. I mean why would he want it to be with some guy that's attractive? He kinda liked the annoying female...kinda and he wouldn't want her to fall in love with someone other then him now would he? Finally, he made his choice.

"...Her..." He said nodding his head toward someone behind Sakura

" Her?...What do you mean her? A girl? No, I don't bend that way Sasuke."

" You said anyone"

" Yeah, but I meant any guy"

" What's wrong Sakura-chan? Are you afraid you will like it?"

" No...but why a girl?" She pouted

" Hey teme, are you talking about that hot chick over there with the long dark brown hair?"

"Hn" Sakura looked all around until her eyes stopped on a girl sitting by herself in the back of the bar. She had big beautiful brown eyes, full pouty pink lips, and long silky brown hair. She was very flat chested Sakura noticed maybe even smaller then her own, but her looks more then made up for it. She was waring a white kimono with black flower prints on it and a black choker around her neck. Sakura had to admit she was very pretty...hot even, but still she was a girl.

" Are you talking about the girl with the choker Sasuke-kun?"

" Yep " Sakura blushed

" No...find someone else." She said with her head low

" Sakura-chan...are you blushing? I think Sakura-chan likes that girl. Aww man this is gonna be so hot. Two pretty girls making out...I just can't wait!"

" I don't like her...I just don't want to kiss her is all."

" Aww come on Sakura-chan. It would be so hot. Please?"

" Just find someone else " She said as she held her fist up at Naruto

" Sakura-chaaaaan. If you do it Sasuke-teme will kiss you when you get back" Sakura looked at Naruto then over at Sasuke. He blushed lightly...very lightly and turned his head away.

" No" Sasuke mumbled

" Come on Teme...Don't you want to see two girls make out? You know you want to. Plus I know that deep down you want that rumor about us to be true and you really want to kiss Sakura-chan." Naruto said the last part in a sing song voice.

"Tch...Fine...but only because I want to see two girls make out...not for any of that other stuff."

" Yeah Yeah what ever emo. Anyway, so what do you say Sakura-chan?" Sakura sweat dropped and groaned in frustration.

" Forget it dobe...she's too weak and scared to do something like that." Sakura glared at Sasuke and he raised an eyebrow. She sighed and scooted out of the booth. She stood there for a moment then slowly took a step toward the unbelievably pretty girl. Once she made it over by her she looked back at her friends. Naruto had a huge grin on his face and Sasuke stared at her with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Sakura turned back toward the girl who had yet to acknowledge her presence. She made a small 'ahem' noise and the girl looked up. Sakura was taken aback by the already beautiful girls even more astonishingly breath taking smile.

" Ano...may I help you?"

" Um...i-is someone sitting here?" Sakura asked and the girl shook her head no.

" May I take a seat with you?" the girl nodded never losing her smile

" Hi...um...I'm Hurano Sakura." The girl bowed

" It is nice to meet you Hurano-san, I am Haku " Sakura stared at her for a moment thinking to herself. ' Well that's a weird name for a girl.'

" It's nice to meet you to Haku-chan." Haku looked at Sakura with a frown for a moment thinking ' Haku-chan? She thinks I'm a girl. Interesting.' Haku smiled again.

" Hurano-san, why did you leave your friends just to come and sit by me, if you don't mind me asking?"

" Um...well...I...Ok can I be honest with you Haku-chan?" he stared at Sakura with a confused expression for a moment then nodded.

" Ok...I some how accidentally admitted to my teammates that I am...inexperienced in the area of the opposite sex. I know, stupid right? Anyway, we got to talking and well they seem to think that I am too scared and weak to kiss anyone, let alone a total stranger, and being the girl that I am I really wanted to prove to them that I am not afraid of anything, so I told them that they could pick anyone in the bar and I would kiss them. Well, that person just so happened to be...you. A g-girl. " Sakura rambled on without even so much as glancing up at Haku.

" I see..." Was all Haku said

" I know that this is really weird and that you don't know me any more then the gum that is sticking to the bottom of this table. I really will understand if you do not agree to this. I mean you're a girl and I'm a girl and well while some people may think it's really hot I do know that most girls would neve-" She was cut off

" I'll do it. " Sakura looked up and there that beautiful smile was again. The 'girl' even had her hand on top of Sakura's. Sakura stared Haku in the eyes

" Wha...what?"

" I'll kiss you Sakura-chan...just to see you happy, but you have to promise me one thing."

" Hai...anything"

" You will smile for me. I would like to see if your smile is as beautiful as the rest of you." Sakura blushed. She couldn't believe that Haku had said that so her. Was she into you know...yuri? Well, what ever. Sakura was also asking herself why she felt so attracted to...a girl? She never was before so why now? Sakura nodded her head to the girls request.

Sakura looked over at her friends who she thought was forcefully keeping themselves from blinking. They really thought that if they did blink that they would miss something. Oh well. Sakura sighed then looked back at the girl. She would get them back. Oh yeah, they would pay for this.

" Are you ready Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded then closed her eyes. She felt the girl place one of her hands on the back of her neck and the other one cupped Sakura's chin. Sakura gasped at the sudden warmth that enveloped her lips. She had always wondered what a kiss would feel like, but she always imagined that it be Sasuke's lips on hers and not some random person. Much less a girl.

Sakura could admit, she was enjoying it. It was soft and gentle. Warm and sensual and Sakura didn't want it to end. She found herself leaning in closer to the girl to deepen the kiss. She felt Haku's tongue slowly flick against her bottom lip and she gasped. No sooner than her lips parted she felt the girls tongue enter her mouth. At first Sakura was shocked and didn't know what to do, but as Haku's tongue caressed and played with her own she started to mimic her actions and soon they were in a small battle for dominance.

Sakura was just starting to relax, but all too soon the kiss was broken. The smile that Haku wanted to see came naturally as Sakura looked at the 'girl' sitting across from her. She stared at Haku's expression in amazement. His cheeks were flushed, lips were swollen, and eyes were glazed over. For some reason Sakura found that site wonderful and beautiful and she wanted to taste Haku all over again. Sakura's smile widened.

" Just as I thought. You are even more beautiful when you smile." Sakura blushed

" Um...thank you Haku-chan "

" No thank you Sakura-chan. Oh and I think you should take a look at your friends." Sakura blinked. She had forgotten all about Naruto and Sasuke. She turned and looked at the them. Both Naruto and Sasuke were staring with wide eyes and their mouths open. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

" Haku-chan I think my friends enjoyed that more then we did."

" Impossible...they don't even have an idea of how much I enjoyed our kiss. Well, I think you should go over and do a little much needed gloating." Haku smiled

" I think you're right. Thank you so much Haku-chan. I'll never forget you."

" And I you Sakura-chan" With that Sakura got up and walked back over to her teammates.

" Hi boys! What...why are you looking at me that way? " She asked with a grin

" S...S...Sakura-chan...I love you."

" Geez...thanks Naruto" She said sarcastically.

" That is so going to be my number one fantasy forever. I know what I'm gonna go home and do when we get back!"

" Shut up dobe...pervert "

" What? Oh cut the bullshit teme. You know that you're gonna whack off to that for a long time."

" Tch...So? How was it?" He directed his attention to Sakura trying to ignore Naruto's little comment.

"...It was...great! I have to admit."

" Kami Sakura-chan...you kiss girls...and you like it. I have never wanted anything as much as I want you right now." Naruto said in a dreamy voice. She sighed and sweat dropped.

" Correction moron...I kiss a girl."

"But you did like it." Sasuke added Sakura blushed

" Sakura-chan likes girls...Sakura-chan likes girls...SAKURA-CHAN LIKES GIRLS!!"

" Shut the hell up you idiot! I do not." Sakura yelled

" Yeah you do!" Naruto teased. It was silent for a moment as Sakura pouted then Sasuke broke the silence.

" Would you kiss the Hyuuga heir for us? " That one question pissed Sakura off. She really wasn't into girls...she thinks. Well not any of the girls in Konoha and definitely not before today. She was just about to get up and storm out of the bar, but she stopped when she bumped into someone.

" Haku-chan...? "

" Sakura-chan. I just wanted to say thank you again for such a wonderful opportunity. It was by far one of the best kisses in my life and I really enjoyed it. I can only hope that we will meet again someday." Haku leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips again. Naruto was drooling and Sasuke's mouth was very dry from hanging open for so long.

" Th-thank you Haku-chan" Haku bowed and turned to walk away, but stopped.

" Oh and Sakura-chan...it's kun not chan."

" Huh?" Haku chuckled

" I'm a man" Sakura gasped and Haku smirked then turned and walked out of the bar.

Sakura smiled and turned back to her teammates. Once again they were wide eyed and open mouthed.

" See...told you I wasn't into girls." Naruto grabbed his hair and started screaming and Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching.

**Ahahahahahaha! That was just funny! Can you imagine the look on Naruto and Sasuke's faces? Of course we all knew that Haku was a boy, but I thought it would be so funny if they thought he was a very hot girl. Hmm I wonder if that had Sasuke and Naruto second guessing their sexuality? LOL XP! That was so great to write and I can't wait to get started on the next one. Please review and let me know what you thought. Well,...Bye!**


	11. Immoral? Maybe!

**Ok here is the next chapter. It may be a little cracktastic, but it's cute. Well, here you go. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Naruto**

What the hell was wrong with her? How could she have a crush on him? How did it even start? Oh yeah, now she remembered. About three months ago she was on a mission and to her and everyone else's surprise Iruka went along. When was the last time he went on a mission? Wasn't he just a chuunin and wanted to do nothing more than teach? Well, everything was going ok. In fact it was a pretty easy mission. They just had to escort a noble man to the village hidden in the mist. Simple right? Not. Their c-class mission quickly turned into an S-class in a blink of an eye.

Sakura was fighting some low rank ninja, but there were just so many. She thought she could handle it, but somehow it got out of hand. That's when Iruka stepped in and placed his life on the line for her. He fought to protect her and did fairly well, but not without injury. At the end she healed him and they finished the mission successfully. It was on their way back when something about him Just kinda changed...well in her eyes anyway.

It was late in the evening and they had already set up camp. She was sitting in front of the fire cooking some fish that he had cought for them and then she saw him. Iruka came out of the tent with no shirt on and he had taken his hair ban off so his unruly hair was hanging lose around his face. He looked like a dark haired Kakashi and boy was he sexy. She never knew that her old teacher could be so ripped underneath his uniform. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Iruka was blushing and apologizing for his inappropriate appearance, but in her mind Sakura was thanking him. Now three months later Sakura was still thinking about that image and stealing little glances at him. Why him out of all the good looking shinobi in Konoha? It would have been a whole lot better if it had been Naruto or even Kakashi-sensei, but Iruka-sensei? She knew that he would never be with her, but she couldn't keep the dreams she would have about him late at night from invading her mind.

Sakura felt ashamed for what she was doing, but that didn't stop her from walking up to his apartment and ringing the doorbell. Just what the hell was she thinking? This was not the smartest decision she could make, but it was too late now.

" Sakura-chan...what brings you here today?"

" Ano...Iruka-sensei...I uh...wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me?" He looked a little shocked. She didn't blame him. Here she was popping up out of nowhere asking him to have lunch with her? I mean WTF? She never asked before.

" Um...sure I guess. Oh...come in, come in." He moved to the side and allowed her to walk in. Sakura's stomach was doing flips as she wondered further in the small apartment.

" Um have a seat Sakura-chan. Would you like some tea?"

" Oh yes please!" She sat down and watched as he disappeared in the kitchen. She sat there and tried to calm herself. 'Come on Sakura you can do this. Ok so you are here to seduce your old teacher, but there's nothing wrong with that. I mean he was your teacher when you were 12 and that was six years ago. You are 18 now and more then old enough for him'. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Iruka walking back in the living room.

" Ah, Sakura-chan I only had green tea I hope that is not a problem?"

" No not at all. I love green tea."

" Oh great." There was an awkward silence for a while as they sat there avoiding the others eyes

" So, what's for lunch?" He said trying to break the ice.

" Oh...right...sorry. Um I made ootoro, gohan with soy sauce flavored furikake, and medamayaki. Is that fine?" He nodded with a smile which made her.

She opened the bento and served him some of the food before taking some for herself. They ate in silence and every once in a while she would look over at him and he would give her an awkward smile. After they were done she cleaned up their mess then they sipped on the tea. She was deep in thought.

' Ok now is the time. Make a move before it's too late. Surly if you don't do it now there will be no next time. It's not going as smoothly as planed so he will probably think this is so weird and never want to be alone with you again.' Sakura sat and motivated herself and Iruka tried to figure out what she was up to.

" Well um...Sakura-chan I-" Iruka stopped when Sakura turned around and placed her hand on his thigh

" Yes Iruka?" She asked with a confused look. Iruka looked down at her hand then back at her. A red tent spread across the bridge of his nose right where his scar was. Sakura thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

" Um...I think we should uhh-"

" Do you want me to leave Iruka? Because I'm really enjoying myself and would like to spend a little more time here...with you." Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat at her words and noticed that she had scooted a little closer to him.

Iruka looked at her with wide eyes. Just as he had suspected...she had a crush on him, but he wasn't expecting her to try to seduce him. He didn't know what to say. Within a blink of an eye she was sitting so close to him that he could practically feel her heart beat. As a matter of fact it was racing. She placed her hand on his cheek and whispered in his ear.

" Iruka...I...I really like you...a lot. I've been liking you for a long time now and I want to be with you." Iruka closed his eyes. This was not going to be a good day. He sighed and grabbed her hand pulling it away from his face.

" Sakura...not that I'm not flattered...because I really am, but...I can't let you do this."

" Oh no I want to do this...I wouldn't want to be any other place than right here at this very moment."

" No...that's not what I meant. I mean...I can't be what you want me to be Sakura."

" Sure you can, just give it time and we will be the perfect couple. "

" No...You know that will never happen Sakura. You can't force someone to love you."

" I'm not. You will love me on your own. Don't you at least like me...just a little bit Iruka?"

" Sakura...I...No. I mean as a person and my ex student I care for your well being, but there is...nothing more there." Sakura looked at him with tear filled eyes then down at her hand that was still on his thigh. She quickly moved her hands and scooted away from Iruka.

" G..Gomen...Iruka-sensei...I must really look like a fool?" She asked with her head bowed and tears dripping from her chin.

" No, Sakura-chan no one can control the ways of the heart. You are not a fool for acting on your feelings. You are very brave if you ask me. Most people wouldn't have done what you did. They would have just sat back and let the opportunity pass them by."

" Yeah, but look what it got me. Nothing, but more low self esteem, heart ache, and rejection."

" Gomen Nasai...Sakura-chan...really I am." He apologized and tried to get her to look up, but she pushed his hand away.

" Do you hate me?" She asked in between sobs

" No...of course not. I think you are a wonderful and beautiful person." She looked up at him for a moment then back down again

" Do you hate me?" He asked this time. She was silent and unmoving for a long while and he thought that she was maybe ignoring him then she shook her head no.

" I...I just wanted you to like me."

" Oh..." Was all he said then silence again

" Why do you have low self esteem Sakura-chan? "

" Why wouldn't I? I've only been in love twice and both times I was rejected. I fell in love with two men who didn't love me back. Doesn't that mean that there is something wrong with me?"

" No. There is nothing wrong with you Sakura-chan."

" Yeah...right."

" No really. I...I think that you are a beautiful girl. Believe me it's not you at all. I just see you as the little girl that I use to teach at the academy and not as a sexy attractive woman." She turned and looked at him as if he had lost his mind. He flinched and corrected his self quickly.

" W-What I mean is...I'm not saying that you aren't sexy and attractive...but well...gaah. Sakura I know that you are all grown up, but in my eyes you will always be little Hurano Sakura."

" But I'm not little Hurano Sakura anymore. Can't you see that? Little Sakura wouldn't have been in love with you, but I am." He was silent again.

" I'm not still some little girl at the academy who was love struck on looks alone and following a boy around like my life depended on it. I've grown up. I just wished that other people would see that." Still nothing out of Iruka

" Do you think you could ever see me as anything other then a little girl?"

" I...I don't know. I can't predict the future Sakura, but you never know."

" I see."

" Just tell me Sakura...what exactly did you expect to gain by coming here today?" She blushed and looked at him which made him do the same.

" Um...well...I was hoping that we could start to get to know each other better than just ex-teacher and student, maybe over time start a relationship, go out sometime, and perhaps...get my first kiss." She gave him a weak smile, but when he frowned and looked away she started to cry all over again. Iruka was a little shocked to hear her crying again. He wasn't trying to make her upset again. He only looked away as he took in her words. He lifted her head and gave her his best supportive smile.

" Well, while I can't promise you anything. I can make two of those happen. Like I said, I don't know what will happen in the future, but I will really try to see you as you are now. I would like to get to know the real you maybe while we go out to lunch or brunch again sometime? "

" I would really like that." She wiped her eyes and smiled at Iruka and he smiled back. She then frowned and tilted her head to the side.

" But you said two things?"

" Yes, Indeed I did Sakura. You always did catch on quickly. " He chuckled and she blushed at the fact that she didn't add the chan at the end of her name. That means that he was already looking at her differently.

" What was the other th-" She was cut off when Iruka leaned in and kissed her. He was Kissing her! Iruka...the man she had been dreaming about for the last three months was giving her her first kiss! How could that be?

To Sakura the kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only about 10 seconds. Iruka broke the kiss and smiled at her. Sakura was already in heaven. With a kiss that only lasted a few seconds Sakura's face was already flushed and her eyes were glazed over. Iruka blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he waited for Sakura to blink and breath. He knew that he was getting his self into something that no one, not even he, would agree on, but maybe he could get pass the past and see the real woman that was sitting before him. He smiled.

" Sakura...Sakura...I think that we should get going. I have to do some paper work for the hokage and I think I remember Kakashi mentioning something about your team having training today."

" Huh?...Oh...yes, you're right." With that they got up and walked to the door. Once they were down the steps they smiled at each other.

" Well, I would like to say thank you for the lunch Sakura. It was delicious. I'm looking forward to the next time."

" So am I!...Well, I'll see you around Iruka-sensei"

" Sakura...I'm not your sensei anymore."

" Oh...right...Bye Iruka." She waved and ran off in the direction of her teams meeting place. Iruka stood there and watched her. Once she was out of sight he sighed. Just what the hell was he getting his self into? Naruto, Sai and, worse of all, Kakashi was gonna kill him if they ever found out about what had happened...especially that kiss. Iruka shook his head and turned to head to the Hokage tower. He only had time to take one step before he felt his world come crashing down around him.

" IRUKA!!" He heard three very angry Jounin scream his name from the distance and he did the only thing that could be done in his situation...He ran.

**Alright! Iruka fluffiness! I just love that guy. I think if he was a little stronger, carefree, and confident he would be one sexy bitch! He already has the look, but he should let his hair down like Kakashi's. Anyway, How did you like it? Please review and let me know. Well,...Bye!**


	12. The struggle within

**K so this is the next chap. I don't have much to say so here goes! -**

**Don't own Naruto**

Sakura sat in front of the fire she had made for herself earlier that day trying to keep worm. It was mid fall and she was on yet another solo mission to the stone village to investigate a report on a missing child. It was simple really. All she had to do was ask some questions and try to find some clues. If she was to come across anything then she was to report it back to the hokage who would then send two other ninja to help her try to find the child.

Until then there really was no reason to send too many ninja away from the village. Tsunade had learned the hard way about sending away too many ninja. The village could be attacked at any time and it was better to be safe and try to keep as many ninja there as possible. So here she was all alone on a solo mission camping out in the middle of the forest and at night.

I mean don't get me wrong she was far from afraid, but she was a bit paranoid. She had been having a bad feeling all day that something just wasn't right. At times she would feel more relaxed, but then that uneasy feeling would always come back. It was always good to be on guard though...right?

Anyhow, here she was looking all around every few seconds to see if she could see anyone approaching her or trying to hide in the darkness. She was also trying to see if she could pick up any unfamiliar chakra signals, but she never did. With how skilled the person that was watching her is, she never would. He was just that good. In fact she would never know what hit her.

In just a split second Sakura found herself bound to a tree so tightly that not even her impeccable chakra control could get her out of it. She looked all around and found nothing, no one. Not even a small hint of a chakra signal. Finally, she looked at herself. She was tied to a tree by very thick vines. Just what the hell was going on? Was all she could think. Just then she saw something start to appear from the ground in front of her.

She gasped when she saw that it was, in fact, a person. A very strange looking person, but a person nonetheless. He had green hair and one half of his body was black while the other one was white. He was smiling a very wicked smile at her and her eyes got even wider when she saw those sharp very shark like teeth.

**" Ho ho ho! Look what we have here? Doesn't she look delicious? A bit on the skinny side, but I can work with that. Tell me, do you starve yourself? It's not healthy you know." **Sakura felt very offended by that question, but decided not to answer.

" Just who the hell are you? Let me go!"

**" I am the one and only Zetsu of the akatsuki and I'm afraid I can't just let you go."**

"...A...Akatsuki!?"

**" Why yes. You've heard of us I'm sure."**

" What do you want with me?" By then his full body was out of the ground and he was standing only inches away from here. ( oh he doesn't have the big fly trap thing in this fic)

**" Well it's simple really. I am in need of sustenance and you will do more than provid me with an adequate amount for today, but I'm afraid that with how thin you are I will be needing to feed again sooner then I had anticipated."**

" Ok back the hell up for just a second. One, I'm not skinny! My size is perfect for my height and body frame. And two, YOU WANT TO E-EAT ME?" Zetsu chuckled. Even when faced with danger she was still worried about his little comment about her weight.

**" Yes, are you having a hard time understanding that? Well, it's doesn't matter much to me whether you are competent or not. your gonna die anyway." **Sakura's heart began to race. This was not the way she had planed to die. Being eaten by some weird green haired half and half man was not an honorable way for a ninja to die. She started struggling against the vines in a failed attempt to escape.

She shuddered when she felt his hot tongue slide across her neck. It wasn't in the least bit sensual. It was rough and animalistic and very carnivorous.

**" Mmm...you taste magnificent. I want you...now." **Sakura closed her eyes and unconsciously let out a whimper. To say that she wasn't scared out of her mind would be a horrible lie. Who wants to be eaten alive? No one deserved to die like that. She could feel his hot breath and the very tips of his sharp teeth on her shoulder, but for some reason he didn't come any closer. It was silent for a moment then he spoke.

**" Tell me girl, what is your name? I like to know the names of all the people I eat. Lets call it a bad habit." **Sakura couldn't believe what he had just asked her. What kind of sick shit was that? She felt a single tear escape her eye as she looked him straight in his golden ones. Even though she was afraid she would never willingly show it to him. That would only make her seem weak. Her voice quivered, but she did her best so hide it.

" I am Hurano Sakura of the leaf village." She managed to say that with all the pride she had left.

**"...Hurano Sakura? Are you not the person that killed Sasori of the red sand?"**

" The very same"

**" I see. Then I should be honored to feast upon you Hurano-san" **With that said he grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side to prepare her for her certain death. Just as he licked his lips and bent to drive his teeth into the creamy flesh of her neck someone spoke.

" Wait" Sakura's eyes snapped back opened one again and she looked around. There was no one else around them, but someone had spoken. She looked down when she heard the man at her neck growl.

**" Why do you stop me?"**

" Shouldn't you think about this for a moment?"

**" What is there to think about? Food is food."**

" That is correct, but do you think that she is enough?"

**" You heard her say it yourself. She's not too skinny . Now go away."**

" Then maybe she could be of some use to us...the organisation that is." Looking all around, Sakura was so very confused. Who the hell was he talking to and where was that voice coming from? There was no one there but the two of them. She was beginning to feel like she did the first day team 7 trained together when Kakashi put that genjutsu on her.

**" We don't need someone like her. She would be of no use to the akatsuki. She was even too weak to free herself from my trap."**

" While that is true I have reason to believe that she could be of some help to us as a medic. Her name is associated with the rumors going around about the medic nin who surpassed the fith hokage."

**" Nonsense. I will devour her now whether you like it or not."**

" Then if I have to eat her as well at least I should enjoy it. Lets keep her here for a few days to fatten her up a bit. I'm sure we can wait that long."

**" I'm sensing an ulterior motive, but...fine. We will only keep her for three days then we will feed."**

" That's fine. It is all I ask."

**" If she gets away...you can only blame yourself for her quick and painfully gruesome death." **There was no response to that last comment.

There was silence for a moment. Sakura looked up at the man before her and was surprised. He was staring right at her, but not with the same eyes. No, the eyes that stared back at her seem gentle. Almost pleading for some reason, but there was still that evil glint that let her know that he was still bad.

" Are you all right? " There was that other voice again, but this time it was talking to her.

" Where are you? Who are you and why did you help me?"

" I am here. I'm Zetsu and I...am uncertain of why I did that." Sakura looked at the sheepish smile on the face of the once demented man and frowned.

" What do you mean you're Zetsu?"

" Just as I said. I am Zetsu of the akatsuki"

" Oh Kami-sama...I really am stuck with a psychopath. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Are you suffering from a strong case of Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

"...Yes. I guess in a way you could say that. Maybe even a mild case of schizophrenia as well. You see I'm more like two people in one. That is why I am half dark and half light. My dark side is ruthless, merciless, and hateful. He tends to act without thinking. He doesn't seem to have a care in the world. I, on the other hand, am the more sensible one. I think with a clear head and unlike him I care about what or who I eat. There is no getting around it. I have to eat humans to be able to live, still there is no need to eat an innocent person such as yourself" She could see that he was slightly blushing. Well, on the white half of his face anyway.

" Oh. So...now what?" she asked thinking that it was all over

" I'm not sure, but for now we will stick to the agreement he and I have."

" What? Your gonna keep me here?"

" That was the agreement."

" What the hell am I suppose to do here? I can't stay like this."

" We agreed to feed you." He said it as If that should make being held prisoner as food any better.

" Yes, but there are other things. What if I have to...you can't leave me like this."

" Hmmm...you are correct. I will have to find some other way to keep you here."

Zetsu could have easily let her go and just had a fight with himself, but while one half of him wanted her as food the other half wasn't sure why he wanted her to stay. Perhaps for more personal reasons? Yes, he was being selfish in more ways than one. Hey, no one said he was a good guy. He is with the akatsuki after all.

He had to come up with some way to be able to take all those thick vines off of her, but still keep her from escaping,... but how? That's when it hit him. He turned around and gave her a very cheeky wicked looking smile then she noticed that the vines were starting to subside. Slowly she moved closer and closer to the ground. Once her feet touched the moist soil she began to feel a little relief, but then when she tried to move she still couldn't.

Sakura looked down and saw nothing, but when she turned to look at him she felt something around her neck. Sakura's eyes went wide and she gasped. He had a vine around her neck and it was slowly draining her of her chakra.

" What the hell? Do I look like a fucking dog to you? What is this?"

" I guess you could call it a leash. It's around your neck so that you can be able to move freely..., but with limitations."

" And here I was thinking that you were at least a little better than your... other half or what ever you want to call it."

" We are the same person. What did you expect?"

" For there to be a small piece of a human heart in there somewhere. You make me sick." Sakura sat in front of the tree that she was tied to with a frown on her face as she tried fruitlessly to remove the collar. For some reason her words took a small effect on Zetsu. He was trying to help her...in a way, but he could only do so much.

Later that night as promised, Zetsu brought her some food and water. He even summoned a bunch of vines and soft moss for her to sleep on. Sakura was grateful, but she just couldn't find it in herself to look at the plant man without hate in her heart. On top of kidnapping her she and he argued every time they spoke. He was at least ten times better than his dark side, but he still was an akatsuki member and she just couldn't get along with him. She wasn't trying to anyway.

After putting up a very tough fight with herself, Sakura reluctantly fell asleep. Zetsu sat by the fire and watched her from the corner of his eyes. After a while he looked straight ahead and softly growled. Just what was the pink haired girl doing to him? It was true that he didn't like to choose women or children as food, but for some reason he wanted to save her from his self for more than just that reason.

" **Doesn't she look like a wonderful delicacy**?" The dark half finally spoke again for the first time since he captured Sakura. He got no response.

" **Hmm...what is that feeling in the pit of our stomach? I say it's hunger. Why? Why are you reluctant in letting me have her?"**

" You know how I feel about women and children."

" **Yes, but there is something else. I'm not sure what it is, but there is something different about you when you look at her. Are you smitten with her?"**

" Of course not. Don't be foolish"

" **Well, I can tell it's not love, but perhaps you are infatuated with her in some way. I sense that you are confused**." Again no response. The dark side chuckled as they stared into the fire.

"** I am to bewitched by the roseate, but I, unlike yourself, am intoxicated by the wonderful aroma of her flesh. I can only dream of the moment when we sink our teeth in it and rip it away from the bone**." Zetsu frowned and his dark half could only laugh.

" **Does that bother you? To hear me talk about slaughtering and feasting upon her**?"

" No, not her in particular, but any woman. I could care less about her otherwise." Zetsu wasn't sure how true that was.

" **Yet you agreed for us to eat her after she picks up weight?" **( I know that sound um...well I won't say. Then again that could just be my pervy little mind. Hehehe! XD)

" I know what the agreement is. Perhapes you will change your mind over time?"

" **Never! I can't wait to taste her. How about we do it now? While she asleep. That way she won't suffer before she dies**."

" No. I refuse" Zetsu looked over at Sakura again. He noticed that she had turned on her side giving him a perfect view of her milky thighs and back side. He forced his eye to look away.

" **Admit it. You want her just as bad as I do**. **Even if it is in a completely different way**." Zetsu looked back over at Sakura and unconsciously moved his hand out in her direction. His hand trembled as he reached to touch her, but then he growled and looked away again letting his hand drop to his side.

" I think we should go to bed now."

" **Fine. We'll have plenty other chances to taste her**." The dark side laughed a little while longer then Zetsu got up to move further away from Sakura to get some sleep.

Sakura laid on the surprisingly soft moss bed for a while just letting the sun shine down on her face. For a moment she had forgotten about the events of the day before then she heard the birds singing, smelled the scent of the forest and felt warm breath on her neck...wait! What?

Sakura's eyes shot open and what she saw made her scream at the top of her lungs. There she was laying on her back on the makeshift bed and there hovering above her was a very frightening Zetsu. She could tell by the look in his eyes that it was the dark Zetsu and he had a very evil looking grin on his face. Once again Sakura's arms and legs were engulfed with thick vines.

Sakura looked up at him with horror in her eyes and that only made his grin grow into a full smile. Sakura shuddered. Zetsu dipped his head down into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes once more before leaning in to run his tongue across her jaw. Sakura shut her eyes tight and struggled against the vines, but needless to say they didn' t budge. She opened her eyes only to see his head slide past her face to her ear.

" **Mmm...I'm going to enjoy devouring every last bit of you little girl**." Sakura's closed her eyes again. She refused to show him her fear again. Once was bad enough. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming again as he ran his sharp teeth across her neck. A small trickle of blood pored from the wound he gave her and he hastily lapped it up. He sucked on the wound greedily to get more blood and she could feel him shudder with excitement.

His warm lips acted as a suction cup and his tongue slowly twirled around the would and for a moment Sakura forgot about what he was doing. She hated that her body trembled from his warmth and the way she responded to the way his tongue felt against her skin. For just a moment she gave in to it, but soon she came back to reality.

" No" she whispered . He ignored her and continued.

" Don't do this" her voice was only a tad bit louder than before, but still she got nothing from him.

" Please...don't" She said louder. Zetsu only responded by sucking harder.

" ZETSU STOP...NOW!!" She screamed loud and the man on her suddenly flew away from her as if he had been burned. Soon after that the vines began to loosen then disappear. Sakura sat up and looked at Zetsu. For a moment she was pissed, but than shock slowly took over and she started to tremble. Zetsu looked up at her with worried eyes.

" Sakura...are you all right?" Her eyes only went wide at his question, but she said nothing.

" Did he hurt you? You're trembling." Zetsu reached a hand out to touch her, but Sakura only quickly scooted away. She went as far as the collar would let her pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

" Sakura you must understand. That wasn't me a moment ago. I-I could never...I won't harm you. I told you that." he pulled himself up off the ground and took a few hesitant steps towards her.

" Shut up!! I don't trust you."She screamed. He walked closer

" Don't come any closer. I...I-I'll kill you!"

" Sakura..." He whispered and walked closer and was now only a few inches from her.

" I...I hate you!"

" Sakura...Please" Sakura buried her head in her folded arms. Only seconds later she felt herself being pulled up. Her eyes went wide when she felt him pull her into a tight embrace and cradle the back of her head.

" Let go! Put me down!! D-Don't touch me! I hate you...please" She finally let her tears fall free as he held her.

" I'll hold you until you stop trembling. It's the least I can do." Zetsu slowly knelt down with Sakura still in his arms. When he was sitting comfortably he positioned her so that she would be sitting bridal style in his lap.

" I just want to go home. Please, let me go. Are you that bad a person that you will sit back and watch me die for no reason?"

" I apologize for his behavior, but..." He trailed off.

" You can't let me go"

"...No, not yet at least."

" Why not?"

" Because even if I let you go right now. It would anger him so much that he would be beyond the ability to be reasoned with. He would only hunt you down and possibly kill you on the spot. A situation like this takes patience. I promise I will make your... stay as comfortable as possible and I'll try all that I can to convince my other half to let you go."

" What if he takes over before then...like he did today?"

" ...I won't let him again"

" Really?"

"...I promise" Sakura looked up at him and that's when she noticed that he didn't have on his akatsuki robe. She gave him a weak smile and he wiped the tears from her eyes. She reached up and pulled him down into a soft chaste kiss and Zetsu thought he felt his heart stop beating. For a moment he wanted to pull away and act as if he wanted to have nothing to do with her, but then for some reason even the thought of doing so made him mad.

All too soon Sakura pulled away from him and looked down.

" Gomen" She whispered

" Hai, Goman" He repeated. He sat Sakura down and stood up. Just after he turned to walk away he felt her tug on his pant leg. He turned around to look at her.

" Arigatoo...Zetsu, for atleast trying to help" He nodded at her and walked away. Once he was out of her sight he spoke to his dark side.

" You were there the entire time?" He stated more than asked

" **Yes**"

" And? That kiss... I think it meant something to her...to us as well. What will you do? Over time I think that you will feel differently about her. You'll feel the way I do."

" **...Perhaps I will, over time, change me mind about her. There are other people to gorge ourself on after all**." This time both halves smiled as he set off to find something for her to eat.

" So we will let her go?"

" **I suppose, after a few day, yes, but first we should ask her to stay with us. If she does then I won't eat her. Lets not tell her just yet though."**

" I agree" Zetsu walked on deeper into the forest with a sense of relief. He finally got his dark side to see things from his point of view and all it took was a simple kiss from her. Now all he had to do was convince Sakura to stay with him. It would take some time to do, but he didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon anyway.

**So? What did you think? I...liked it! That was my first time doing a zetsu fic so I hope that it wasn't too ooc. Was it? It was kind of fun to do so I really hope that you enjoyed it to. Please review and let me know what you think. Well,...BYE!!**


	13. A make over to die for!

**Alright we are getting on down into the names now. Here we are with the next guy and the next chap. I hope it is ok. It's my first with the guy as well. I don't know where I'm going with this one so please stick with me. Well, on with the story.**

**I don't like own any anime so...yeah**

Sakura dived into a store she had never paid any attention to before, but it didn't matter. She had to get away from him. Sakura had been running around Konoha for her life for a week now. I seemed like every time she let her guard down and thought that she could finally relax she would hear those horrible words that haunted her even in her dreams.

" Oh youthful Sakura-san, my beautiful cherry blossom, will you be my girl friend?"

Yes, Sakura was being harassed by the green beast of Konoha himself. Rock Lee. At first it didn't bother her that much since she had been hearing that same question since her first chuunin exam, but after hearing it at least ten times a day for a week Sakura was getting irritated. She didn't know what had gotten into Lee, but he was walking that oh so thin line between courting and stalking.

After peeking out of the front door and seeing that the spandex wearing man was gone she made a run for it. On her way to her house she ran into Kiba.

" Hey, Sakura. What's the rush?"

" I really can't talk Kiba. I have to get home."

" Why, Lee still chasing you?" Kiba laughed and Sakura only stared in annoyance. It was already bad enough that Lee wasn't even trying to hide his affections for her, but to know that all her friends found it hilarious was even worse. All of a sudden Sakura's eyes went wide.

" Oh Kami-sama, I think I just saw him. Did you see that Kiba? Where is he? I gotta go!" Sakura turned around to go in the opposite direction that she thought she saw Lee in, but before she could run away Kiba grabbed her arm.

" Whoa, calm down Sakura. It's not that bad. Just tell him no."

" Don't you think I already have? That doesn't work. He just keeps telling me that he won't give up. That quiting is so very un-youthful. I think that I'm going crazy Kiba. He just won't leave me alone." Kiba stared at the clearly stressed girl.

" He really is getting under your skin huh? Come on, you need to relax. I know exactly what you need and I'm gonna give it to you right now." With out letting go of her arm Kiba dragged her away to some unknown location.

When Kiba pulled Sakura through the door of some run down looking building she paused. Not too far from where she and Kiba stood were some of their friends sitting at a round table. For a moment none of them seem to notice that they were even there, but then...

" Hey, Kiba!...Sakura-chan! Come on over." Naruto waved for said people to join them and that's what they did.

" Hey guys, look who I found in the streets seconds away from pulling her own hair out." Kiba said and everyone laughed. TenTen, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, and Chouji all spoke to Sakura and made room for her and the dog boy to sit down.

Only seconds after the two sat down did they have shots of sake pushed in front of them. Kiba quickly gulped his down, but Sakura just stared at the clear liquid.

" You guys do know that we're underage right?"

" Yeah, in civilian status, but as ninja we are of legal age" TenTen said. Sakura looked around the table at all her friend then decided that hell you only live once. Plus, she had a lot on her mind. Sakura took the shot to the head and motioned for another. Everyone cheered her on and the fun started.

After being there for an hour Sakura had forgotten all about her stalker friend and was now enjoying a fun game of drunken truth or dare with her friends. Of course her and Ino were in a small competition to see who could do the most dares. It was pretty funny since they were both stinking drunk.

" Ok ok...Sapura-chan...truce or dare?"

" Baka Narusto! What do you think?"

" Ok dare. I dare you...to...I dare you t..." Naruto passed out in the middle of his dare. Everyone laughed at the male blond as Sakura rocked his shoulder to try and wake him. Oh course everyone wasn't drunk. Neji was there mainly because he was interested to see how his friends acted when intoxicated. He did drink some though. Also Kiba wasn't that dunk either. He couldn't drink as much as Sakura if he was gonna make sure she got home safely.

" Umma dare ya for him forceheads."

" Don't call me that you oinker! I don care if you do dare me for Naursto. Bring it gnon. Like Sponge bob square dance said...Umm ready." The two girls glared at each other across the table while holding their fists up. Kiba chuckled as he pulled Sakura back in her seat and Chouji did the same to Ino. Ino smirked at Sakura.

" Ya betta not shicken out of it either."

" I won't back down...Ever! Gimme ya bess shot."

" I dare you...to go ous onnna date wif Lee" Sakura froze. Her expression went from that of determination to shock.

" Whas wrong? Are you too scared now? I knew I'd win agins you blillbourn brow. I always do." Ino took another shot, but wasted most of it on herself. Sakura was scared at first, but when Ino spoke those last words Sakura just couldn't back out. She was better than Ino at everything and she wasn't about to lose now.

" Name tha place, time and date. I'll bes dere."

" Great, tomorrrrrrow, 6 o clock AM..."

" PM" Shikamaru added

" PM! Asta park."

" Fine!"

" Fine!" Ino yelled.

Sakura stood up and tried several times to walk away, but soon realized that she was standing in between Kiba and TenTen. She quickly sat back down and Kiba laughed.

" You ready to go Sakura?" He asked and Sakura nodded. Kiba stood up and helped the staggering blossom to her feet once again. Sakura glared at Ino as she was being slowly led out of the bar. Sometime she really let Ino get under her skin.

After Kiba saw her home and left, Sakura stumbled her way to her bedroom. Once she made it she collapsed on her bed. She didn't feel sick, but the room was slowly spinning. All she could think about was that stupid dare. There was just no way she was gonna do it. She was too old to even care what her friends would think if she didn't do the dare. She was Hurano Sakura damn it. No one could make her do anything she didn't want to. They were just gonna be shit out of luck if they though she was going to that damn park.

Sakura finally fell asleep after spending hours laying in that same spot thinking about that damn dare. Why would Ino dare her to do that? She would never know. She woke up with a slight hangover around seven forty five the next morning. With out even thinking twice about that dare Sakura began her daily routine. She took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, got some breakfast, and went to work at the hospital.

Her day was pretty time consuming and provided just enough work to distract her for several hours. While on her lunch break Sakura sat in her chair in her office and stared out the window. It was late fall and most of the leaves were dead and gone. The sky was a depressing shade of grey. She looked over at the clock on her desk. It was already three thirty in the afternoon. By the time she got off work it would be around five.

She was correct. At about five ten she clocked out and left. The thought of the dare crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed it away and went home. At around five fifty five Sakura turned off her cell phone and cut the ringer down on her house phone. She warmed up some leftovers from the night before, walked in her bedroom making sure to close the door behind her, and watched tv.

Before she knew it, it was nine thirty. She had officially avoided her dare and a date with Lee. Sakura felt a bit guilty for doing it, but she just couldn't go out with the very creepy Lee. No person in their right mind would...right? She stood in her kitchen for about ten minutes washing the same dish as she thought about some things.

' I wonder if they really told that boy that I would go out with him? Surely they knew that I was lying? Besides, Lee knows better than that. He knows how I feel about dating him. But...what if he did believe them? Would he be hurt if he did go and I stood him up? Nah, I mean how stupid can a person get? Not even Naruto would believe something like that and he believes everything.'

After sakura finally finished washing her three dishes( and convincing herself that everything was fine) she headed to bed. At six AM on the dot Sakura's eyes popped open. She didn't have to be at work until nine, but for some reason she couldn't make herself fall back to sleep. Finally giving in, she got up and did the same thing she did the morning before. She still had about an hour and a half left till she had to leave out for work after she was done so she sat on her couch and turned on her phone.

She checked her missed call and boy was it full. She had one missed calls from Neji, three from Chouji, one from Shikamaru, five from Kiba, six from TenTen, eight from Naruto, one from Hinata, and ten from Ino. Sakura already knew her voice mail was probably full. She sighed. She didn't even want to hear them. After clearing her phone of all the missed calls she turned the ringer up on her house phone. She sat there for a while then looked over at the clock. It had only been three minutes since she looked at it last.

Finally, she decided that today was a good a day as any to go to work early. The over time would do her some good. Maybe she would ask Tsunade for a mission. Yeah, a good long mission. Sakura got her coat, turned out her lights, and headed for the door. When she opened it she screamed, closed her eyes, and punched before even she knew what was going on.

Who ever it was on the receiving end of the punch went flying across the street through a wooden fence. Sakura gasped and ran over to them. As she got closer she started making out the motionless figure. The person was wearing a pair of black sneakers, blue jean pants and green turtle neck sweater. She walked closer to them.

" Hello? Excuse me...are you ok?" She got no answer

" Hey you,...you know you really shouldn't be standing at peoples front doors this early in the morning or that probably wouldn't have happen." The person groaned in pain.

" I'm a medic nin here in Konoha. I'm gonna help you. ok?" She could see now that is was a man, but he had his back to her so she couldn't see his face. She could see that he had nice black hair that was short on the sides and medium at the top. The sides were combed down and the top was in a mini mohawk. It reminded Sakura of David Beckham's hair.

" S-Sakura-san..." Sakura's hand stopped only mere inches away from the broken man when she heard that familiar voice. Sakura looked all around, but he was no where in sight. The man below her began to move.

" Sakura-san, it is I Rock Lee." He said as he turned over and propped himself up on his elbows. Sakura blushed a deep beet red. He was...H. O. T! Daaaaaaayyyyyyyyuuuumm!!

" L-L-L-L-LEE!!" Sakura fainted

It took a while, but Lee successfully woke Sakura up. She looked all around her and realized that she was in her home. Finally, she looked at the man before her and blinked. She stared at the huge bruised knot on his face for a moment before she spoke.

" Is...is that you Lee?"

" Yes, it is I. Are you all right?"

" Yeah, I'm just fine." Sakura sat up

" Well, that is good to know. I was pretty worried for a moment" Sakura didn't say anything as she got up and walked out of the living room. A few moment later she returned with a first aid kit in her hand. She motion for him to sit down on the couch. She got down on her knees next to him and started healing his wound. Lee almost shivered when he felt her cool chakra flow into his skin. It took about ten minutes to heal his injury since his jaw was slightly fractured. After that she bandaged him up. During this time Sakura didn't say a word.

" Sakura-san, you should be going. You do not want to be late for work."

" It's ok Lee. Tell me something...why were you at my door?"

" There is a simple answer to that. I was waiting to see you. I came twice last night, but there was no answer so I decided to come as early as possible to see you and apologize."

" Apologize?...what do you have to apologize about?"

" I want to apologize for three reason. One, I want to apologize for my reckless behavior this past week. I had now idea about the amount of stress that I caused you until Neji told me. Two, I would like to apologize about that dare that Ino gave you. It was rash and objectionable. I want to go out with you when and if you choose to on your own. I know that you must have had a hard time deciding what you were going to do which most likely cause you to have very restless nights." Sakura sweat dropped.

" I slept just fine last night and the night before thank you."

" Oh. Anyway, finally my third and last reason to apologize to you is because...I actually believed Ino and went. I was so desperate to date you that I believed something as improbable as that. I knew deep down that you wouldn't show up, but still I waited. Time went by faster than expected and before I knew it, it was already ten at night. I felt horrible for not keeping my faith in you. I should have walked away from Ino the moment she mention your name. I had faith that you would some day say yes to my question and yesterday I questioned that faith and made a regretful mistake. That is why I must apologize to you. Gomen"

" Lee..."

" Oh Sakura-san can you ever forgive me? I doubted you and that is something you should never do to the person you love. " Lee" My actions were so very un-youthful and I vow to never again let my faith in the lovely and honorable cherry blossom of Konoha wilt away " LEE!!" What should I do to prove to you that I am loyal to you? Ah, that is it! I shall run around the entire village 300 times and if I can not make it 300 times with out stopping then I shall run arou-" Lee was cut short when Sakura smashed her lips against his in a rough kiss. Only moments later she broke the kiss.

" Now shut up for a moment! Lee...gomen nasai" She whispered the last part. Lee look at Sakura in shock and amazement then jumped up and started dancing.

" I was kissed by Hurano Sakura! I was Kissed by Hurano Sakura! Hurano Sakura kissed me!! I kissed Hu-"

" Sit down Lee"

" Ok! " He sat down next to her with a huge smile

" You cut your hair"

" Yes, it was all Ino's doing. She even plucked my eyebrows. It was very painful." He said with a huge smile also. It kinda creeped Sakura out, but...not as much as it use to.

" Ah. You...you look nice" Sakura frowned as if saying those words caused her great pain. Lee smiled even more.

" I am glad you like it. I did it just for you."

" You should keep it that way...your hair I mean. I really like it."

" Ohoho, you like me now don't you Sakura-san? My dramatic makeover and youthfulness has cause you to fall in love with me. Yosh!"

" You're pushing it Lee"

" Since you like me know Sakura-san can I have another passionate kiss?"

" Get out"

" Ok!" Lee got up and they both walked to her door. Once she closed and locked her door she turned to Lee with fire in her eyes.

" If you tell anyone about this I will make sure to do more than just fracture you jaw next time. Got it?"

" Yes" his entire body shook with fear as the pink haired girl glared at him. Then, like that, she was smiling.

" I just have one last thing to ask you before we part Sakura-san." Sakura sighed

" and what's that Lee" Lee got in his good guy pose.

" Sakura-san will you be my girlfriend?"

**Ok so that was fun! I really didn't know where I was going with that one, but your brain gets to working in mysterious ways when you've been up for over 24 hours. I just couldn't help myself with this one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review. Well,...BYE!**


	14. To trust the enemy

**Ok here it is the next chapter in our collection. A lot of you have been asking about Shikamaru right? Well, sadly this is not it, but it will be coming soon. K? Other than that I really don't have anything else to say so here goes!**

**I don't own Naruto**

Sakura wasn't quit sure how she had gotten in this situation. There she is was, 3 in the morning, running toward the border of fire country. No one knew that she had even left and if something was to happen to her then she would just be shit out of luck, but if she had to do it all over again she would have made the same choice. After all it had been over three years since the day he left and they still hadn't brought him back. To Sakura anything...anything was worth saving her Sasuke.

She had found a letter on her door when she was just about to walk out and head to the hospital for her shift. She snatched it off with caution since a ninja always had to be on the lookout. Once she determined that it was harmless she opened it to see just what it was. Her eyes went wide when she saw who the letter was from.

" What the hell?...K-Kabuto?" She whispered to herself.

She dropped her little bag of lunch and walked back into her home so that she could concentrate and to make sure that no one was spying. The letter went like this.

Haruno-san,

I know where your precious Sasuke-kun is and I am willing to help you get to him, but you must do something for me in return. I will not get into too many details, but I will tell you this, there should be nothing that I can ask of you that is not worth getting him back. Meet me at the border of fire at 3:30AM and come alone. If you bring someone or try to ambush me I will kill you all off one by one and frame Sasuke for it. I will not harm you if you agree to these terms. I will be wearing a long gray cloak.

Kabuto.

Sakura sat on her couch with the letter in her lap. What should she do? Should she report this to lady Tsunade? Should she just go? Was this a trap? The last time team Kakashi met up with Kabuto he had indeed crossed who he thought was Sasori and tried to kill them. One thing she did remember was that for some reason he had healed the wound on her arm, although he did say that it was only so that they could kill off more of the Akatsuki. Could...or should she trust him?

Needless to say Sakura made her mind and went. Now she was close and admittedly, very nervous. Once she made it to the designated point she slowed her pace. She had only been there for about ten minutes before she sensed his chakra signal. She walked towards it, but for some reason she hadn't spotted him. She was feeling no fear, but she was getting anxious and that's when it happened. She turned around just in time to see him tackle her.

" Kabuto...what the hell ar-..." He placed his hand over her mouth.

" Shhhh...there are some of your fellow leaf shinobi around here heading back to your village. Wouldn't want them to find you with a person like me now would we?" Sakura shook her head

Kabuto smiled at her then removed his hand. She frowned, but said nothing as he got up and helped her up. She scanned the area for other chakra and just as he had said there were about four others not too far off. He signaled for her to fallow him then they took off towards the mountains. They stopped once they were far enough away from the others and stepped into a cave. Sakura stood with her arms folded as she waited for him to talk. Once again he smiled then pushed his glasses up before he spoke.

" Ah, I see that you are still just as desperate as ever to bring the Uchiha back to your beloved hidden leaf village." Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Cut the shit Kabuto. What is it that you want from me?"

" I only want to help."

" Tch...yeah right. You said yourself that I had to do something for you to get your help. So? What is it?"

" In a rush are we? Hn. First you have to make a promise to me."

" And why would I do that? Do you really expect me to trust you like that?"

" NO and it is smart of you not to, but that is beside the point. I need reassurance that you will do what I ask of you and that you will not use that monstrous strength of yours to try and injure me. Although I don't think I will have much of a problem with that."

" Scared Kabuto? I'm not the weak girl I-...what the hell did you do to me? I can hardly channel any of my chakra." She had tried to walk closer to him with chakra enhanced fists.

" Ah yes, as I was saying, I don't think that I will be having too much of a problems with that. I temporarily blocked off some of your chakra points just to make sure that you can't punch a hole through my scull if we were to engage in battle." Sakura looked like she was about to break down and cry, but to his surprise she started...laughing. Kabuto frowned.

" I guess great minds think alike eh Kabuto?" Kabuto gasped then frowned when his chakra wouldn't gather in his fingers.

" Smart girl."

" So where is Sasuke?"

" Ah ah ah. That will come soon enough, but first for my favor." He said as he slowly approached Sakura

" How do I know that you won't cross me if I do a favor for you first?" He smirked. He was now standing about four inches away from her.

" You don't, but I will give you my word for what ever it's worth. The information that I've gathered and his current location is all written down on a scroll that I have hidden. If everything goes as planed I will hand it over to you. I really have no use for Sasuke any more so I have no use for the information. It will be yours without question."

" What do you want of me?"

" Do you promise to do what I ask of you?"

" NO, but if it is reasonable then I will without question."

"...Fine. I want...you"

" What?...Is this some kind of sick joke? I will not be some vessel for you or any of your sick experiments."

" NO...not in that way. I want to taste you. I want...a kiss from you...possibly more."

" More?"

" Nothing to drastic. I am sure you would rather give your body to the Uchiha for the first time and I am not enough of a bastard to take that from you. I just want to be able to touch you as I choose and I want you to enjoy it. I don't want to feel like a rapist...but I want you to love me...if only for this small amount of time. I'll even change my appearance to look like Sasuke if you'd like."

" NO, don't, but...Kabuto...why are you asking this of me? You don't really even know me."

" That is true, but every since the chuunin exams I've been intrigued by you. Your love and loyalty for the Uchiha caused me to feel jealousy and hatred towards him."

" Yet you want to help me find him? I find that hard to believe."

" Yes, be that as it may, yet it is the only way that a person like me could get a woman as yourself to show him some affection."

" You know, maybe it wouldn't be that way if you hadn't been Orochimaru's assistant and deceived us."

" Yes well, the world is a very mysterious place and we all have our own paths in life. So do you agree?" He asked.

" I-I...don't..." She trailed off and looked away. What was she to do? If she agreed then Kabuto would be the first man that she kisses and she was really trying to wait for Sasuke. It was a known fact that Sasuke may not want to came back to Konoha with her, but she had to try. She was a Kunoichi and she had to do what she had to do to get the information she needed.

" I'll do it." Without hesitation kabuto placed his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes were wide. She wasn't expecting for him to move so fast. She closed her eyes and didn't move or respond to the kiss...she couldn't she was still shocked. Kabuto frowned and moved away. She reopened her eyes and gave him a confused look.

" Have you forgotten what I said? I don't want it to seem forced or uncomfortable and that was both."

" I...I apologize. It's just that...well, this is my first kiss and it is with an enemy of Konoha. It's just a little...weird is all. Forgive me." She said while looking to the side to avoid eye contact. She was ashamed not only because she couldn't get over her fairytale dream about a perfect first kiss with Sasuke, but also because she was, to some extent, betraying her village.

" It is understandable. I'm sure it would be a lot easier on you if I was Sasuke, but I'm not. However, I do want you to at least try to enjoy it. I will try to make it as enjoyable for the both of us. Is there anything that I can do?"

Sakura looked up. She was surprised at how gentle and understanding he was being. Did Kabuto truly have some feelings for her? It wasn't impossible just unbelievable. Sakura reached up and cautiously removed his glasses. He looked like he wasn't very pleased, but he didn't stop her. He visibly tensed and was about to grab her hand, she noticed, when she reached around his neck to grab the tie that was holding his hair together.

She pulled it off then slowly placed both items in his hand. He stared at her, but still he said nothing. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. She was torn between her loyalty to Konoha and her want and need to get Sasuke back. If she was going to do this at least she could make Kabuto a little attractive. It wasn't that he was ugly to her, in fact Kabuto was very cute, it was just that she wanted no one but Sasuke.

Sakura closed her eyes momentarily then when she opened them she pulled Kabuto towards her into, what she hoped, was a heated kiss. She could feel him smile into their kiss, but soon it was gone and he was very much into it. Of course she was more then a little shocked when he grabbed her bottom and pulled her closer. She wanted to punch him in the face, but decided that that would only make matters worse.

She felt him subtly flick his tongue across her bottom lip, but she had no idea why he was doing it then, out of nowhere, he gripped her bottom even tighter causing her to gasp and he took that chance to place his tongue in her mouth. Sakura lifted her eyes to look into his own, but was shocked to see that his eyes were closed. She could feel his tongue trying to coax hers to move, but she didn't know what to do. Finally, she decided to try. She softly pushed her tongue against his and that caused him to increase in motion.

Sakura was surprised that something like this could be so fun and for some reason it sent chills up her spine. Just when Sakura was getting into it Kabuto broke the kiss and she unconsciously let out a small whimper. She could feel his hands sliding up and down from her waist back to her bottom and against her better judgment...she allowed herself to enjoy it.

Her attention was brought back to his lips when she felt them on her neck. Soft, moist, full, warm lips against her skin making their way to the spot just below her ear leaving a small trail of moisture behind. Sakura couldn't help it when her eyes slowly closed. Somewhere in the back of her mind inner Sakura was screaming at her to not let him get to her, that he was dangerous, that this was wrong, but Sakura's mind was hazy with lust.

After all an innocent virgin body like hers easily gave in to even the smallest touch even if it was from a scum bag like Kabuto. Sakura's eyes snapped open when she felt him suddenly pull away from her. Half of her was happy that he did and the other half wanted to pull him back. She looked at him with a frown.

" Take off your shirt."

" Wha?...I-I..." He cut her off.

" As I said, I will not take your body, but I said nothing about seeing or touching it." Damn, he got her there.

" but...I thought you said that you would make me comfortable?" She asked in a desperate attempt to make him change his mind.

" Yes, as comfortable as possible, but I am doing this for myself as well. If you would like, I will do the same and I won't touch you once the clothes are removed." Sakura closed her eyes. All she could think about was Sasuke...she was doing this for Sasuke. She reached up and grabbed the zipper to her shirt, but he grabbed her wrist.

" I won't touch you once the clothes are off, but _**I**_ will take them off. You can remove mine if you like." She stared for a moment, but then she nodded.

With that Kabuto placed his hands on her hips then ran them up to the swell of her breasts. Sakura swallowed, but didn't flinch or stop him. He hesitated she noticed. It was as if he was uncertain or afraid, but soon she could feel his hands move again only to stop in front of her breast then gently squeeze. Sakura frowned at the fact that she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. She hated that her body was responding to him when she hated him so much.

Her struggle didn't go unnoticed. Kabuto smiled as he felt her nipples harden underneath his hands then he moved on to her zipper. With one fluid motion her shirt was open and being pulled off. She could see the pleasure in his eyes as he took in the site of her blue and pink lace bra. He smiled then kissed her again. She noticed that this kiss was different, more...needy or wanting. He pulled her closer into him and held her tightly then once again he pulled away.

He put her hands on the hem of his shirt and she took that as a sign to remove it so she did. Once the shirt was off he pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her again. Sakura was surprised at how nice his body was. He shuddered at the feel of her warm flesh against his own. Sakura was a bit taken aback by his reaction. She didn't know that he could be so passionate or gentle.

She found herself giving in to his kiss and touch a little more than she had wanted and that's when she felt it. Long, thick, stiff, and pressing into her stomach was Kabuto's throbbing erection. When he pushed his hips against her even more and groaned she gasped. He broke their kiss and whispered in her ear.

" I apologize for the inappropriate company, but it couldn't be helped. I am enjoying this and hope that you are as well, but I mustn't continue. I...will not be able to control myself and because, with you, I am a man of my word I will not take this any further. I only ask that you do not regret this and maybe consider me one day."

" Kabuto I-"

" Shhh" He cut her off when he brought his lips down on hers once again before he quickly grabbed his shirt off the ground. He did a few hand signs and just like that he disappeared. Sakura stood there in the cave with wide eyes. Just what the hell happened? Where did he go? Why did she care? She stood there a little longer then moved to pick up her shirt. When she looked down, there by her left foot was a scroll. She picked it up along with her shirt.

After putting her shirt on she opened the scroll and just as Kabuto had said, the scroll had some very good information on Sasuke. There was a location on it, that wasn't very far from where she was at the moment, that was said to be the place where Sasuke and the rest of team snake were hiding out. Sakura smiled. What she had just went through with Kabuto wasn't the best thing to ever happen to her, but she was a kunoichi and at least Sasuke was worth giving up her first kiss for. Well, ok maybe she did it for herself as well...maybe.

**Alright, that was your KabutoxSakura kiss. To me that was totally how Kabuto would act. It couldn't be a romantic fluffy kinda kiss because Sakura doesn't like Kabuto all that well. For their kind of relationship I though that this short story was perfect. I could be wrong though. What do you think? Let me know in a review please. Well,...BYE!!**


	15. Unjust

**Here it is people the one person many of you have been asking for. I hope it is to your liking. I know I had been putting this one off so I hope it turns out to be worth the wait. Well, let me know.**

**I don't own Naruto**

" Will, we always be best friends?"

" Yeah, as long as you want to be"

" Do you promise?"

" What do you think? Yeah, I promise"

" Good because some day I'm gonna kiss you and we're gonna be married."

"...troublesome"

**Four years later**

" Hey Sakura! What are you doing talking to him? Do you like that loser?"

" Huh? Who Ino?...Do you mean Shikamaru?"

" Is that his name? He's so lame. He's like a bum or something. He's always sleeping in class and never wants to play. Are you his friend? Because if you are then...then you're not my friend anymore."

" ...N-no. I...I'm not his friend. I just came over here to...um...tell him to get off this swing so that you and I can swing together." Sakura looked down as Shikamaru looked at her with hurt in his eyes. His best friend since he was six years old just denied that she was even his friend at all.

" Well, what are you waiting on pineapple head. You heard her. Get off the swing." Shikamaru just looked at Ino then back to Sakura. Before he knew it Ino had pushed him making him fall in the dirt. Sakura just stood there as Ino laughed. Shikamaru couldn't believe it. They had been best friends for four years. How could she do that to him?

" Come on Sakura. I don't even want to swing now." Ino pulled Sakura and she went without even sparing a glance at Shikamaru. He just sighed and shook his head.

Eventually, Sakura and Ino became best friends and Sakura stopped speaking to Shikamaru all together. As time went on he stopped trying to get her to. He had no choice but to move on with his life. However, Sakura and Ino soon became bitter friends/rivals once a guy named Deidara transferred to their school, but by then Sakura was a part of the popular crowd. Shikamaru guessed that she had forgotten about him all together. Yet, he still watched over her.

**Five years later**

Shikamaru and Sakura were now in high school and were in two totally different crowds. Sakura hung out with a mixture of the most popular older kids and some of the kids their age. Deidara, Itachi, Gaara, Temari, Neji, Hidan, and sometimes Ino. While Shikamaru hung out with normal kids like Chouji, TenTen, Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Kankurou, and Zetsu.

Other than having some of the same classes the two of them hardly ever crossed paths. Still after so many years somewhere in the back of his mind he still couldn't let go of the sweet pink haired girl that was once his best friend. He would even catch his self watching her at school or starting at her on the train since they caught the same one.

Sometimes he just wanted to approach her and talk like nothing had changed, but he couldn't. Too much had changed. She was the first girl that he had ever really liked...maybe loved, but that was a long time ago. Sakura was now in love with that Shizuka Deidara guy and paid no mind to any other guy. Not that she has given Shikamaru a second glance since they were in the fifth grade.

Really he had been telling his self that he should start trying to date. That is, until that day. Sakura was with her friends one weekend. They were all at the park when Shikamaru saw them. Deidara and Hidan were playing around by the lake and messed around and knocked Sakura in.

" Hey Sakura are you ok? Yeah. Damn you're clumsy. Honestly, sometimes I am embarrassed that I'm dating you, yeah."

" D...Deidara? How can you say that?"

" Hey, it's the truth. You did say that you wanted me to be more honest with you right, yeah? Why don't you get out of there and go clean yourself up and meet me at the mall. If you don't show up in half an hour I'm watching the movie with out you, yeah."

" B-But...Deidara? At least help me out of the lake."

" Nah, I don't want to get dirty. See you in a bit k babe, yeah? Love ya yeah." With that Shikamaru watched as Deidara and the rest of Sakura's so called friends walked away leaving her struggling to get out of the lake. Shikamaru couldn't say that he didn't believe what he had seen because it would be a lie. Deidara liked Sakura to some extent, but he still treated her like dirt, but then again he treated everyone that way.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched her try over and over again to climb up on the bank with out falling back in. Finally, he gave in and walked over to help her. Sakura looked up at the hand reaching out to her then further up to look in the face of the owner of that hand. She looked back down and reluctantly took his hand allowing him to pull her up.

Once she was out of the water she sat with her back to him. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

" I didn't ask for your help. I could've done it on my own."

" Yeah, so I saw. Well, lets just forget that I even helped then."

" I suppose you're gonna go back to school and tell everyone about this?"

" Nope, but I do want to congratulate you on your new loving group of friends. See ya around." With that Shikamaru walked away. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice her watching him as he walked away.

At school that fallowing Monday Shikamaru was sitting in his desk with his chin resting in his hand just staring at nothing when he noticed Sakura walk in the room. He glanced at her then back at what ever it was he was looking at at first.

" Ohayo gozaimasu...Shikamaru " Shikamaru's head almost hit the back of the seat in front of him when he heard her greet him. He was so taken aback that he thought his heart would stop. That was the first time since they were ten that she had said anything to him during school and they were now 15.

" O-O-Ohayo...Sakura" Sakura giggled and walked on to the back of the class.

To say that Shikamaru was shocked would be an understatement. As the day went on thing only got stranger. Shikamaru was sitting in a tree during lunch break when Sakura and her friends were walking by.

" Hey Sakura, there's your little friend Shikamaru. Don't you want to go say hi?" Sakura sighed

" Quit it Ino. Grow up."

" What's wrong? You still got a crush on him? Hey, Shikamaru? Why don't you come down here and confess your true love for Sakura?" Shikamaru just cracked one eye open slightly the closed it back. It was best to just ignore her stupidity.

" Gods he is so lame. What a dumb ass."

" Don't call him that. He's not dumb. Actually he is the top student in our class and number one in our year. His IQ is over 200."

" How do you know? Why are you even taking up for him? Is it true? Do you really like that guy?" Hidan asked

" I'm just saying. If you're gonna call someone dumb then make sure they really are." Ino and Hidan looked at each other. Deidara wasn't at school that day, but they would make sure that he found out about Sakura's new found interest in the lazy bum of Leaf village high. Shikamaru was just as surprised as they were. Why was she taking up for him and how did she know so much about him?

**One week later**

Shikamaru was walking down the street staring up in the sky when someone bumped into him. When he looked down he saw a very pissed looking Deidara holding onto the arm of a very scared and sad Sakura. As they walked by he could hear Sakura sniffling and apologizing. At first Shikamaru brushed it off as nothing out of the ordinary for them, but something was telling him to just fallow them and check on Sakura.

Needless to say, he did. They were walking not too far ahead of them, but he couldn't hear what Deidara was saying to her. It didn't seem like she was in any danger. Although he could see that the skin on her arm were he was holding her was starting to bruise into an angry shade of black and purple.

Shikamaru was just about to call it quits when he saw them turn a corner. The thing about it was that the corner they turned led into an ally not another street. He slowed down so that he wouldn't seem suspicious if they saw him pass the ally. He could hear them arguing.

" Deidara stop it. That's enough. You've already caused my arm to bruise because you were holding it so tight."

" Stop? Nah, I'm gonna prove to you that only I can have you, yeah. That only I love you, yeah." Deidara pushed her up against the wall and pressed his body against hers. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side.

" Don't turn your head, Yeah. I promise that once we kiss that other guy will never pop in your mind again, yeah. You might even want to go a little further, Yeah" Deidara ran his hand down her waist to her bottom then back up. when he was only a few inches away from her breasts she grabbed his hand.

" It's highly unlikely that I will want to go any further, now stop." He pushed her hand down and continued what he was doing. She struggled against him and said no, but at the moment it seemed that he was deaf.

" Deidara stop it. I really want to just go home."

" But, babe, right here right now we could be making a memorable moment by sharing our first kiss, yeah. Don't you want that, yeah?"

" Not like this I don't. Just take me home please?"

" Just one kiss?" Before Sakura could respond they heard a sigh.

" I think that you are wasting your time with this don't you agree? She said no and I really don't think that she is gonna change her mind. Not willingly at least. Just take the girls home." Both Deidara and Sakura looked up with surprised faces. Shikamaru was standing at the entrance of the ally looking at them with his hands in his pockets.

" Oh so it's you of all people yeah? Look Sakura-chan, your hero has come to rescue you, yeah."

" Shikamaru...?" She mumbled his name.

" What are you gonna do if I don't yeah?"

" Who knows? I just suggest you let her go."

" Get out of here boy. Before I really get pissed yeah. Sakura doesn't like you, yeah. Never have...never will. I'll even turn my back to you this once and act like you never even showed your face yeah." With that said Deidara did just that, but before he could even turn around good enough Shikamaru tackled him.

" Sakura...run!" Sakura stood there watching them tussle. She was in such a shock that Shikamaru's words didn't even register in her mind.

" Cut it out you guys before someone gets hurt! Stop it now!" They weren't listening to her. The fight seemed to last for ever, but after Deidara cut Shikamaru's arm it was over. He was about to kick Shikamaru in the face, but stopped when Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist.

" Stop...just stop it Deidara. It's not worth it. I'm sorry, but please don't hurt him anymore." Deidara looked down at her then over to Shikamaru. He slowly put his foot down and stepped away from him.

" Looks like you got lucky this time Yeah. I might not be so nice if you try that shit again yeah. Stay away from Sakura." Having said that Deidara grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the ally. Before they turned the corner Sakura looked back at Shikamaru. He was now sitting up leaning against the wall holding his arm with his head down.

The next day at school Sakura quickly walked to the class that she and Shikamaru shared. As soon as she walked through the door her eyes strayed to his seat. Her heart skipped a beat when she didn't see him sitting there. Where was he? Was he late? What if something happened to him and he couldn't make it home? Is he ok?

Sakura's mind was racing with all sorts of negative thoughts. For the rest of class she thought about him. She couldn't concentrate at all. When the lunch bell rang Sakura was the first person up and out the door. She ran around the school looking for him. He was no where to be found. She even looked on the roof top of the school, but he wasn't there. Finally, she found some of his friends. She was panting as she tried to catch her breath. They frowned as she approached.

" Eeeto...h-have you guys seen Shikamaru?"

" Why do you want to know?" TenTen asked

" He wasn't in class today and I was wondering if he was ok"

" Since when did you start caring?" Kankurou asked. Sakura frowned and looked away then her expression changed to that of sadness.

" Seem that Shikamaru got into a fight over something I think was a waste of time and very stupid. He got hurt trying to help some worthless chick." Zetsu said

" Guy, that's enough. Sakura, Shikamaru is at home if you wanted to see him." Sakura looked up with a sad smile.

" Arigatoo Chouji" Sakura turned and ran out of the school. She didn't stop running until she made it in front of his house. She rang to bell and a few moments later Shikamaru's dad opened the door. He looked at her for a moment with out a word. He knew her from when she and Shikamaru were little. She remembered him to.

" Nara-san...gomen for showing up at such an inapproriate time, but..." She trailed off. He could see the hurt and regret in her eyes.

" You want to see Shikamaru...right? Come in." Sakura nodded and walked in the house behind him. He lead her through the house and up the stares then stopped in front of Shikamaru's bedroom.

" He may not be awake, but, then again, when is he ever? You know how to wake him." With that said Shika's dad walked away.

Sakura stood there for a moment. Pictures of what had happened the day before were flooding her mind. How could she face him now after leaving him there in the ally? What would she say? Well, there was no turning back now. She knocked twice then opened the door. He was laying there on his back. His face was pretty normal other than a small bruise on his cheek, but when she saw that his arm was wrapped up from his wrist to his mid arm she had to chock back her tears.

Her body was frozen in that spot. She was the reason that he was like that. She was the reason he was hurt. After a moment she moved closer to him then sat on the bed next to him. She didn't say a word or move as she stared at him. She still didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that he had done that for her after how she had treated him.

She just stared at him. It had been five long years since she had been that close to him or just stopped to look at him. He had grown to be a very handsome young man. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. He was better looking than she thought. She wondered why she never saw him with girls hanging from his arms.

" Are you just gonna sit there all day and stare?" Sakura gasped and jumped.

" Sh-Sh-Shikamaru...you were awake this whole time?"

" Not the whole time." He opened his eyes and attempted to sit up. Sakura saw this and helped him. Once he was up right she sat back down.

" So what'd ya come here for? Shouldn't you be in school?"

" Yeah, but...I...Does it hurt?"

" Nani?"

" Your arm. Does it hurt?"

" Nah, not as much as it did at first. Turns out that getting thirty one stitches hurts like a bitch." Sakura didn't laugh..she couldn't. Her heart was aching for him.

" Why?"

" Nani? I had to get the stit...oh, you're not talking about that huh?"

" Why? Why did you do that? Why did you help me?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. Sakura looked down.

" Oh...Doomo arigatoo gozashimashita Shikamaru "

" For what? I was just doing the right thing."

" I see"

" Won't your boyfriend get mad again if he finds out that you're here? Maybe you should go."

" We broke up."

" Huh?"

" Yesterday, after what happened I told him that I didn't want to be with him anymore so we broke up. I'm sure that when he comes back to school he'll be with Ino."

" Hn. Well, shit happens...I guess." Sakura gasped at how stock and uncaring he was. Tears filled her eyes and then she hurled herself towards him.

" Gomen...Gomen nasai Shikamaru. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant for things to be like this, but please don't do this to me. Don't hate me. Please...forgive me...I beg of you? Gomen" Shikamaru stared down at the trembling girl with her arms around his waist and her face buried his his chest as she cried. Just like that his anger melted away and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

" Sakura...I could never hate you. Don't you see? All this time...I waited. I've waited for the moment to hold you in my arms for so long. No matter what happened. No matter how cold you were to me or how much you pushed me away I never stopped thinking of you. I could never hate you. I didn't go back on my promise." Sakura looked up at him.

" Shikamaru..." She whispered, trailing off as they leaned closer until their lips met. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

" I guess this means that we are married now huh?" He asked and she giggled as he wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. Sakura placed her head back on his chest as he looked out the window with one arm around her shoulders while his free hand cradled the back of her head.

" I...love you...Shikamaru"

" I know "

**So, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I just had to give my Shika-pooh a really good one. I really enjoyed writing this one. It was dramatic. Oh and to all my Deidara fans, GOMEN! I am such a Deidara fan, but I really didn't want this to be centered around Sasuke again and Deidara was my only other choice. I don't know his last name either so...Yeah. Also, yeah, I know I made Ino a b-i-t-c-h in this, but if you think about it she really was like that towards Shikamaru until they were put on a team together. Please review and let me know how you liked it. Well,...BYE!!**


	16. A painting with secrets

**So are you guys ready? Did it take too long for this? Well, I certainly hope not. Here it is, another little episode in our great collection. Lets see how it turns out.**

**NO NO, go away...Naruto is not mine...Gods...troublesome**

" Hold still ugly or I'll have to start over."

" You know Sai...I really hate you"

Sai gave Sakura his famous fake smile as he spoke.

" I have heard of that word before ugly...isn't it how Sasuke feels about you?"

"SAI!! I will kill you. Sasuke so does not hate me!" She yelled. Sai just continued to smile as he picked up a piece of paper and balled it up. Sakura sighed

" Why did I agree to do this again?" She asked no one in particular

" Because you know that the only way that you could be the opposite of your true self is through my paintings...ugly."

Sakura had had enough. She got up off the log she had been sitting on and walked over to where Sai was and bopped him over the head.

" Owww...geesh ugly...you really can't take the truth." He said as she stomped back over to her spot and took her place on the log again.

" Damn BAKA...call me ugly...just unbelievable! Who does he think he is?" she mumbled to herself unaware that Sai was watching her and smirking.

Sai just love to ruffle her feathers. For the past few months he had come to realize that she was indeed the furthest thing from ugly. In fact, to him, she was stunningly beautiful. He would like nothing more than to let her know, but he just had a feeling that she would never like him that way. She had been the one to except him into team Kakashi once he proved himself on their first mission together to retrieve Sasuke and she was interested in his art. If he was certain, he could say that he was in love with her, but he would have to do a little more studying on that emotion just to make sure.

He had worked up enough nerves to ask her to pose for him in the park for one of his paintings and she had seemed more then willing to participate so that's how Sakura ended up in this situation. She'd been wanting to be in one of Sai's paintings for a while now. Sai seemed to catch the true beauty of anything that he painted and she was curious. Plus she kinda...well he had been growing on her. They had been spending a lot of time together lately since Nartuo was gone for training. They went on missions together, to the library together, and even to ichiraku's sometimes.

Over time she had really gotten to know the real Sai and found that he wasn't so bad. You could say that she was lonely, but she had a feeling that it was just a little bit more to it than that...a little. She wouldn't mind starting a small relationship with the Sasuke look-a-like, but he was so...stock and...well, lets just say he spoke his mind without considering other peoples feelings.Sakura wasn't sure she could deal with that. He was worse then Sasuke and Nartuo put together.

After about 20 minutes she finally saw Sai stand from is seated position on the grass and walked over to her. She stood up and stretched then rubbed her bottom to get some blood to circulate back to that area.

" It's done?" she asked he nodded

" So...can I see it?"

" I will show you after you help me take some of this equipment back to my apartment." was his response. Sakura just sighed then picked up some of the paint and brushes. Once they were there she put the stuff down and looked around. It had been her first time inside of his house so she wanted to take as much in as possible. There were scrolls, paintings, and art supplies all around.

" Would you like some tea?"

" Huh?...oh yes...that would be nice Sai-kun." she answered then watched as he disappeared into what she figured was his kitchen.

She then turned and continued to look around. She smiled at the fact that he was now naming his pictures. She could remember when she first asked him about that. That was the first time she had really talked to him without him pissing her off. She had finished looking at all the pictures that were up against the walls so she started looking at the ones that were stacked up on the tables or turned over faced down.

That's when she saw it. Laying on the floor faced down by a closed door was a bright and colorful painting of her. Sakura could feel tears starting to gather at the corners of her eyes as she smiled. The painting was... was wonderful and she was smiling in it. She could remember the day that was captured in the painting. She had no idea that he had been painting her that day. She couldn't stop staring at the painting, but what made her so happy was the title he had put under the painting.

BEAUTIFUL

Sai was coming out of the kitchen when she finally looked up from the painting. He had stopped in the doorway when he saw what she was holding and they locked eyes. She could finally see true emotions flash across his face...Shock, sadness, embarrassment,...fear.

" Sai" she asked " What is this?" she walked up to him with the painting in her hand.

She could see Sai swallow then he put on that damn smile again

" That is a painting...are you blind or something ugly"

" Please Sai-kun...don't do that. I...I want to know why you painted this and...why it has that title" she said while looking down

Sai sat the the two cups of tea down then took the painting from her. He sat it back down then walked over to the couch and sat. Sakura stood there for a moment, but soon she joined him. He picked up the painting that he had done earlier and gave it to her.

" Before you look at it I would like to say that...this one was going to be a gift to you from me...as a friend."

Sai blushed and scratched his jaw with one of his fingers out of habit when he was nervous. Sakura nodded then looked down at it and gasped

" Sai...it's beautiful...I don't know what to say...you...you...made me so beautiful."

" N-No...I didn't...I just painted what I saw." He answered honestly

"...flutters?...What does that title mean?" She asked

" It is what I feel inside when you are around" He looked down to avoid looking at her.

Sakura smiled at him then looked back down at her gift. He was so much more then what she thought. He wasn't as emotionally deprived as people thought. In fact he was intelligent, thoughtful, loving, fragile, talented, strong, and...he was her friend. She loved what he had done for her.

" Thank you so much Sai-kun...this means a lot to me" Again with the smile...Gods he really needed to work on that. His fake smile kind of creeped her out. Sakura sighed then looked up in his face. His eyes were closed as he smiled. She took this chance to do what she thought she would never do to anyone but Sasuke. She closed her eyes and kissed Sai.

Sai's eyes were wide open in shock. He had never let anyone get that close to him and it turned out to be... Sakura? Kissing...HIM? After a moment he melted into the kiss. It was a little awkward and stiff, but all in all it was with Sakura so it was great!

**Well, I wasn't really into that one, but I'm not really good at writing Sai. He's a bit weird. I guess that's why I started this collection in the first place. So that I can get better at all the characters. I hope you liked it...at least a little? Please review and let me know how you liked it and who you think should be the next guy. Well,...BYE!**


	17. Chance

**Ok, so I was racking my brain on who should be next and finally it came to me. I did two good guys from the Naruto world so it is only fair that I do a bad guys to begin this week...right? Well, that's what I decided. Anyway, here you go.**

**I don't own Naruto**

" So did you talk to him today?" Sakura rolled her eye and sighed.

" No Ino. We work in two different sections of the hospital. It's not like I have all the chances in the world to do it."

" Hell, that's just an excuse if you ask me."

" Well guess what? No one is asking you." Ino pressed her lips in a thin like and glared a Sakura.

" You're scare aren't you?"

" No! What reason do I have to be scared?"

" So the only reason that you haven't talk to him is because you haven't had the chance right?"

" Yeah. I mean I seems like a really sweet person, but he is so quiet. Even Sasuke talks more than I've ever seen he talk."

" Have you been watching him Sakura?"

"...No..."

" You little stalker. Did you fallow him home or something?"

" No of course not!"

" I'll take that as a yes. So, have ya seen him naked yet?"

" Ino! You are a pervert!"

" Ah, who's the pervert. You never answered me. Sakura's a peeping tom."

" Shut up! I am not. I didn't fallow him home. I just so happened to be in the same place at the same time when he was out with some of his friends. Hey, did you know that's there's a guys in the village that looks just like you? His name is Deidara. He's one of Sasori's friends."

" Damn, he must be one hot son of a b-i-t-c-h if he looks like me. Hey, once you and that guy hook up have him introduce him to me.

" He doesn't really seem like your type though. Now his friend Hidan. I think that you two would really hit it off. He cruses like a sailor and he's just as perverted as you."

" Hmm, sounds like my kinda guy. Hurry the hell up and bump gums with that Sasori dude, or what ever the hell his name is, so I can meet his friends."

" And how do you suppose I do that Ino?"

" Hmm...we have go to find a why to get you closer to him, but how?" Sakura sat there just staring at her best friend. She could tell by the look on her face that she was coming up with some evil little plan. When a huge smile spread across Ino's face Sakura flinched.

" Ino...what are you thinking about?"

" Oh don't you worry about that Sakura. Just leave everything to me. I'm gonna get you with that guy if it's the last thing I do." Sakura could see the little black horn growing out of Ino's forehead.

" Eeeto...Ino...?" Just then Ino let out a loud and creepy little laugh. Sakura sweat dropped and sighed. Ino looked over to her friend and stopped.

" Oh, sorry about that Sakura. I can't get a little carried away sometimes. Anyway, lets go. I've got some things I need to take care of." With that said the two girls got up from the coffee shop and left.

**One week later**

" Oh, Sakura-chan there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

" Really? I've been on the ICU floor all day. So what's up?"

" Tsunade-sama is looking for you. She wants to speak with you. She says it's very important."

" Oh, well actually I was on my way to check a patient right now-" Shizune cut her off.

" I'll do it. You just go and talk with Tsunade-sama. She asked me to find you hours ago. I'm sure she is probably pissed by now and about drunk so you might want to hurry." Sakura gave Shizune the chart she was looking at and headed to the hokage's office. On her way up there she was deep in thought.

' What could be so important that she had Shizune-san looking for me for hours. Well, what ever it is I'm sure it's something urgent.' With that she began walking a little faster.

Only about seven minutes later Sakura was standing in front of Tsunade's office door. She could hear the woman talking to someone and to her surprise the godaime didn't sound drunk at all. What ever she wanted must have been very important if she wasn't drunk yet. Sakura knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled come in she opened it.

The first thing Sakura noticed when she walked in was a red head standing in front of Tsunade's desk. When he turned around she recognised him immediately. The kazekage...Gaara. Sakura walked closer to him and bowed.

" Kazekage-sama. It's good to see you again." Gaara bowed in return.

" Sakura..."

" Sakuar the Kazekage has come all the way here from Suna to ask for our help. Not only because they are our allies, but also because of the close bond you all have. We, of course, agreed to help."

" Of course Hokage-sama. What is it that they need out help with?"

" Suna has been hit with a stream of unidentified poison in their food. They were successful enough to quarantine to food which carried the poison. However they have yet to find an antidote."

" Alright."

" Before I continue I would like to introduce you to someone. You should be honored Sakura. The Kazekage asked that you be put on this assignment personally along with one other very special person. He is important to both Suna and Konoha." Sakura stared at Tsunade for a moment then looked over at Gaara and nodded

" You can come in now." She yelled and seconds later the door opened. When she caught the site of red hair and dark eyes she almost chocked. Gaara noticed how she tensed when Sasori walked in the room. He smiled slightly as her hands balled into fists. So she did like his cousin after all. Wouldn't this be interesting?

The man walked on into the room and stood only a foot away from Sakura. She was trying hard to pull herself together. She didn't want to show just how nervous she really was.

" Sakura I would like to introduce you to Sabaku no Sasori. He transferred to Konoha hospital from Suna about three weeks ago. I'm sure you heard of him, thought I don't think you've ever met since he works in a different department than you. Sasori-san this is Haruno Sakura. She is Konoha's top kunoichi and number one medic nin." Sakura bowed and he did the same.

" I-It's nice to meet you Sabaku-san"

" You to Haruno-san" They both turned back to Tsunade.

" Sasori works in our chemical defense and poison control department. He is famous in Sana for making their best top secret and undetectable poisons. As a matter of fact only one person has ever found a way to save someone from dying after getting a hold of his poison."

" Really? Wow, that's amazing. It must be some complicated stuff."

" Well, you should know Sakura. You are that one person that found the antidote." Sakura went wide eyed.

She just couldn't believe it. She was the one? She stared at Tsunade and Sasori stared at her. He couldn't believe she was that one person either. His own grand mother couldn't figure it out. He was told about it when he came back from a mission to stone about how Kankuro almost died trying to make a new weapon for his puppet using one of Sasori's poisons. That's what he got for trying to sneak and do it without asking. He never thought to stop and ask who the person was that saved Kankuro though.

" Don't be so surprised Sakura. You are a smart girl and after all you did learn from the best." Sakura smiled. Tsunade held up a small vial with a clear liquid in it for them to see.

" This is the poison liquid that you two will be working on together. You are to find an antidote and report it back to me as soon as possible."

" Hai" They both said in unison.

" Alright, I want you to start on this immediately. Now go. You are dismissed." With that said. Sasori turned and walked out fallowed by Sakura, but she was stopped when Gaara called her name. She turned and looked at him.

" Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

" Call me Gaara"

" Gomen. Yes Gaara?" Gaara smirked and she smiled

" Are you headed over to the poison department?"

" Yes. We have to start working on this immediately. We want to help Suna out as soon as possible." Gaara's smirk turned into a small smile.

" Don't work too hard. Take your time. I'm sure you don't mind spending a little time over in that department. You may even find something you like." Sakura gasped.

" Naa...Naniii?" Gaara chuckled and turned around.

" I'll see you around Sakura-chan"

" B...b-b-but...INO" Sakura watched as Gaara walked away then turned around to head to the PD. As soon as she turned around she bumped into something. What? She didn't remember a wall being behind her. She rubbed her nose and looked up. When she saw Sasori looking down at her she gasped.

" S-Sabaku-san. Gomen, I didn't know you were standing there."

" It's my fault for walking up behind you. Are you alright?"

" Hai" Sakura looked down so that he wouldn't see her blushing.

" Are you ready?" He asked and she looked up at him in confusion.

" To go to the PD. Are you ready?"

" Oh...yeah. Lets go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They worked together on the poison for five hours only talking when they had a theory. Sakura was so nervous that she became very clumsy, but Sasori didn't laugh at her or criticize her. He just helped her clean up any mess she made and went back to what he was doing. After they finally called it a day Sakura was so relieved and disappointed at the same time. She was glad it was over because she was acting so weird and making things awkward, but she was sad because she didn't want to leave him.

As soon as she clocked out from the hospital she ran out the doors and headed straight to Ino's house. Sakura beat on the door and when Ino opened it she could see the steam coming from Sakura's ears.

" Sakura! What brought you over so suddenly?"

" Cut the crap Ino. What the hell did you do?"

" Huh? What are you talking about forehead?" Ino sounded innocent enough, but Sakura could see the slight curve to the corner of her lips.

" You know what I'm talking about pig. How did you do it. How did you get me on an assignment with Sasori?"

" Oh, that. Well, it was simple really. Shikamaru and I are best friends right? We all know that Temari likes Shikamaru. Temari is the Kazekage's big sister. You do the math. With someone that powerful anything can happen."

" I knew it. I just knew it. You got all of those people in on this whole thing? That's why Gaara said what he said. So what about that poison? Was that just a story he made up? Is that even poison?"

" Yep, it's poison alright. Sasori's grandmother made it, but she didn't put it in anyones food. That part was just a lie."

" You are too sneaky Ino. Now I know why Sasori is so quiet. He is Gaara's older cousin"

" Now I didn't know that they were related. So he told you how old he is?"

" No, but you can look at him and tell that he's older than Gaara."

" Did you get a chance to be alone and talk?"

" Well, we were alone."

"...And...?"

" And...nothing. I was too nervous to say anything."

" Damn you Sakura. You had better not fuck this up. I went through a lot of shit to pull this together. I had to bed Shikamaru to ask Temari. BEG! The next time I see you there had better be a great story for me to hear."

- - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Sakura stood there looking into the microscope, but wasn't really paying much attention to what she was doing. Sasori was standing to her side writing some things down and she couldn't help it as she took small glimpses at him out of the corner of her eyes. He moved and Sakura got a nose full of his scent. He smell wonderful. Sakura took a deep breath and inhaled all of him. She unconsciously closed her eyes and moaned softly.

" Did you say something Haruno-san?" Sakura's eyes shot opened and she jumped back. Sasori was looking right at her. She was blushing hard.

" Are you alright Haruno-san?"

" Y-yes. I'm fine. I didn't say anything." She went back to looking in the microscope and Sasori continued what he was doing.

' Come on Sakura. You can do this. He's just like any other guy. He won't bite...I don't think. Just say something.'

" A-Ano...Sabaku-san?"

" Yeah?"

" Eeeto...nothing. Oh look I found it myself so d-don't mind me." Sakura said then turned to walk away, but stopped when he spoke.

" What did you find?"

" Huh?"

" You said you found it. What was it?"

" Oh...eeeto...my...my pen. I lost my pen, but now I found it." Sasori stared for a moment then smirked and walked closer to her.

" You mean this pen that was in your pocket." He pulled at pen out of the pocket in her lab coat. Sakura laughed nervously.

" Ah...that's the one." She took the pen from him and looked down. She gasped and looked at him when she felt his fingers gently brush across her cheek. He looked her in the eyes with a look that sent shivers down her spine.

" Kawaii" Was all he said then walked off. Sakura stood there with wide eyes. Did he just call her k-kawaii?

Time went by fast and when they looked up it was night out. Sakura stood up and stretched. Sasori looked up at her from across the table and she suddenly felt very embarrassed. Stretching had caused her shirt to rise exposing her midriff. She quickly put her arms down and looked away from him. When she looked out the corner of his eyes he was looking back down and smiling. Sakura smiled and sat back down.

It was quiet for a while then Sakura heard Sasori drop his pen. She looked up and he was staring right at her with his chin resting in his hand. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze. She looked back down and that's when he spoke.

" How old are you Haruno-san?"

" Me? Oh. I'm 18"

" Ah"

" What about you?" she whispered

" I'm 24 " Sakura's heart was racing. She had no idea that she had a crush on a 24 year old. He was six years older than her. There was no way it would work. Sakura sunk down in her chair and Sasori looked at her with curiosity.

" What's the matter?" He asked

" It's nothing. Just thinking about some stuff."

" Ah" Was all he said.

Time went on and it was getting later and later. The air around the two of them seem to be a little tense ever since he told Sakura how old he was. Suddenly they were more aware of each other than before. They were bumping into each other more and it seemed like they always went to reach for the same thing which caused them to touch hands multiple times.

By 11 Pm Sakura didn't think things could get any worse. She was so embarrassed that she was just too ready to go home. Sakura stood and took off her coat and yawned.

" Ano...Sabaku-san I th-"

" Sasori is fine"

" Ok, Sasori, I think that I'm gonna call it a day. "

" Are you sure you can't stay a while longer?"

" N-No, I'm really tired and well...I-I-" Cut off yet again.

" Well, I was wondering if you could look at this sample for me. I think it is what we are looking for."

" I-I really don't think that would be a good idea. I'm way too tired. I wouldn't even know what I'm looking at. I promise to look at it tomorrow if that's ok."

" ...That is fine. Have a wonderful night Haruno-san. Take care on your way home."

" Arigatoo. See you tomorrow Sabaku-san" With that Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out of the lab. Sasori watched as Sakura walked out. He liked the little pink haired girl. She really was Kawaii. He was just gonna let her just walk away. He would always see her tomorrow, but...something told him not to let her go. Sasori did a few hand signs and disappeared from the lab.

Sakura was standing in the hall waiting for the elevator when she suddenly felt a breeze. She turned around to see what that was, but was pushed up against the wall. Before she could even get a good scream out someones lips were pressed against hers. When she opened her eyes she gasped. It was Sasori. Sasori was kissing her. Why? How?

Well, those were two questions that just wouldn't be answered at the moment because Sakura pushed them to the back of her mind and started kissing him back. When she did Sasori smiled into the kiss. After a moment he broke the kiss, but didn't move from where he was.

" Sakura don't call me Sabaku-san. I told you Sasori is fine." Sakura blushed and looked down.

" W-Why did you do what you did just now?"

" I'll tell you, but first I want you to answer something first." Sakura nodded so he continued.

" Were you really gonna come back tomorrow or were you gonna ask to be taken off of this assignment?"

" No, I...yes. I was gonna ask to be removed, but only because I was embarrassed."

" Embarrassed? Of what?"

" Well, I'm an 18 year old crushing on a 24 year old. I got so nervous around you that I became so clumsy then things got all weird." Sasori chuckled.

" I already told you. I thought that you were so Kawaii. Even when you were stumbling all over yourself."

" A...Arigatoo"

" I knew you weren't gonna show up tomorrow and I didn't want to lose my chance with you. Who knows when we would have seen each other again. Well, I might have seen you again while you were coincidentally in the same bar as me and my friends" Sakura gasped

" You saw me? Was I that obvious?"

" ...Yeah..." Sakura blushed even more.

" Kawaii" He said then placed a soft chaste kiss upon her lips. Now was his chance. He would ask her something that he'd been wanting to ask her all day.

" Sakura...will you go out with me?" She giggled and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" You're a little backwards, but...yeah, I'll go out with you." He leaned in to kiss her once again and as he got closer all Sakura could think was

' Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu...Ino'

**Ok, so this was your Sasori fic. I really had a hard time with this one since Sasori doesn't really talk, but I had to try something. Most people concentrate more on the fact that he makes puppets, but I also like the fact that he is good with poison so I went with that. I really hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Well,...BYE!**


	18. Summer love

**Ok I'm sorry that this is a bit late. My sons dad did something to the computer and erased the folder with all of my stories in it. I was pissed. I had some new stories on there that I hadn't even asked you guys about. They were really good ones to. T-T Anyway, here is your next chap.**

**I don't own Naruto**

" Umm.....Haruno-san. You dropped something." Sakura turned around to see her trig teacher. She sighed. She just couldn't get along with him. He was always trying to tell her what to do. What really got on her nerve the most was that he even tried to tell her who she could and couldn't talk to. Who the hell was he suppose to be? Her man? Hell no. He wasn't even cute. He had his hair in this weird bunched up ponytail, he wore glasses, and he always had on way too many clothes.

He was nowhere near her example of the perfect guy. He would have to be tall and slim with beautiful big bright eye. Eye and hair color didn't matter to her really, but no glasses. Anyway, he had to have a nice body with taut muscles and smooth skin, be a great kisser, have good fashion sense, and hopefully have a nice personality as well. So far the only thing that her new teacher had in common with her type of guy was that he was tall and slim. Other than that....well, yeah, she just couldn't stand him.

" Hi, Namikaze-sensei. Gomen, I didn't even notice that I dropped my student ID. Arigatoo." He passed it to her and she turned around to walk away.

" You're pretty excited huh?"

" Nani?"

" Today is the last day of school. You get to go home and forget about school for the entire summer."

" Hai. I'm happy. Maybe I'll find some kind of happiness over the summer."

" I'm sure you will Haruno-san. Just don't fall for any of those little deceiving knuckle headed boys. Promise me you won't fall for the first boy that smiles at you ok? Try to do some studying or something." Sakura sweat dropped and sighed. He was doing it again.

" Yes Namikaze-sensei. I'll try my best."

" Great. See you next semester."

" Sayonara sensei" Sakura ran out of the main school gates. She had to get as far away from him as possible. Why was he so determined to make her school life a living hell. Oh well, she wouldn't have to worry about that now that it was the summer. Thank Kami-sama.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The last week of Summer**

" Hey forehead, thanks for inviting me over for lunch today. How're ya feeling anyway?"

" Bad, Ino I've been trying all summer to find the perfect guy for me. I really wanted to have a great summer love."

" Yeah, I hear ya. Shikamaru and I have been together since the middle of last year and it's great. Having true love over the summer is such a wonderful experience."

"Geez, thanks Ino. I really needed to hear that."

" Hey, don't get mad at me because you can't find a man. Maybe you need to dish it out a little more so that the guys would have something to look at."

" What are you trying to say? That there is something wrong with the way I dress? I'll have you know that I can so find a man without having to change myself like that."

" Yeah, whatever. Well, I gotta go Sakura. I have to get ready for my date with Shikamaru. Hey, you want to go on a double date with us? Oh that's right.....you don't have a boyfriend. See ya later forehead." With that Ino walked out of Sakuar's house. Sakura was fuming by now. Ino was her best friend, but she really pissed her off sometimes.

Sakura got up and walked to her bed room. When she was in there she locked her door and dived on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. What if Ino's right? What if the only way she could get a guy to notice her was to dress more.......revealing. She only had one week left before school started and then all her free time would be over. It would be back to long boring days at school, homework, and studying. Not to mention Namikaze-sensei. She had to find her perfect boyfriend before the week was over.

Sakura sat up in bed with her legs crossed while hugging her pillow.

' Maybe I should just try it. I have to try it. Anything is better than being lonely. I've gone 17 and a half years and I've never even had a boyfriend. I should have at least had my first kiss by now' Sakura sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Was she that weird? Did she look that bad that no boy liked her or wanted to kiss her? It was then decided. She would try it once. She would go and buy everything she would need to look sexy then she would go to that new teen club and find herself a real man.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sakura built up enough nerves to walk out of the house it was already 4 in the after noon. She had been back from shopping for three hours and was dressed, but she had never dressed the way she was now so she was embarrassed. She was wearing a white and black open back halter top shirt with a cowl neckline that tide around the neck by a silver chain that hung down her back, a black pin strip mini skirt, and a pair of white six inch stilettos with strings that wrapped around her legs up to just above her calves. Needless to say she was not use to wearing things like that. It was worth a try though.

As Sakura stumbled down the street all she could think about was all the the hot guys that would be staring at her. It took her half an hour to walk to a place that would have probably only taken fifteen minutes had she not been stumbling and walking extra slow on the way. Finally, she was right down the street from the club. It was only about fifteen minutes until five so it was still pretty early. Hell, it was still light outside, but she couldn't help but wonder why the street was so empty. There weren't any people standing around the entrance to the club. What was going on?

She walked a little faster until she was standing right in front of the building. Right there in big bold letters was a sign that said 'GOMEN, CLUB DIAMOND IS CLOSED DOWN FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEK DUE TO REPAIRS. PLEASE VISIT US THEN' Sakura's eyes went wide. After all that she had done. After putting on those degrading clothes and persuading herself to walk out of the house like that.....the damn club was closed?

She felt like pulling her own hair out. How could this happen? Just when she thought she was about to finally have some looked down in defeat. Maybe it wasn't meant for her to find someone right now. Sakura was lost in her thought until she heard someone speak to her from behind.

" Umm.....you dropped something." Sakura looked up in shock.

' Namikaze-sensei?' She thought to herself then turned around and when she did her mouth fell open. No, that was definitely not Namikaze-sensei. He was way too hot to be him. This guy was the epitome of the perfect man. He was tall, slim, he had dazzling blue eyes, spiky blond hair, and his smile was perfect. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of him as he spoke.

" I didn't think that girls that went to Leaf's private school would dress like that. Hmm, I guess I thought wrong." Sakura went wide eyed as he held open her student ID. There was no way that a good looking man like him would want to date a high school girl like her. She had to think fast. She stepped closer to him and pressed her breasts against his chest while rubbing his face.

" You're right. That's why I'm not a student at Leaf's private school. I'm an adult."

" Is that so? Then I guess I should just go and find this Haruno Sakura girl then. If not, then maybe I should just throw this away." Sakura eyes went wide yet again then she reached out for the damn thing costed her parents 25 dollars and that was her third one.

" NO....no no. D-Don't do that." He snatched it away from her.

" Ah, so you are a student like I thought, eh Haruno Sakura-san?"

" Ok...you thought right. It's mine." He handed it to her and smiled. She blushed and looked away.

" So why did you act like that wasn't yours anyway?"

" Not that it's any of your business, but I am looking for a boyfriend and I wanted to find out if you would make a good one. I didn't want you to think I'm some little school girl. " The man chuckled and shook his head.

" You know, you really shouldn't go for the first guy that smiles at you. I could have been a psycho or something. Don't ever do that again." Sakura looked up at him then back down. She was blushing hard with embarrassment.

" G...Gomen."

" That's ok. I just thought you needed to know that."

" Umm, why are you being nice to me? Most guy just go for the easy ones. Isn't that right?"

" I suppose. Yeah, but I'm not like all those guys. I have respect for others and myself. Besides most of the easy girls are the ones that can give you a gift that you could never give back, if you know what I mean."

" I was trying to throw myself at you, though. Didn't that piss you off or something?"

" You know what? It did. So now you have to make it up to me by going out with me." Sakura's head shot up.

" Nani?" She never got an answer from him. He just grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the street.

Sakura was surprised when he took her to a nice diner. He said that he wanted her to go out with him as pay back for making him mad. Now she felt bad for her actions. After ordering their food Sakura looked up at him with teary eyes.

" What's wrong?" She wiped her eye as she looked down at her hands.

" Were you really mad at me?" She looked back up only to see him smiling. He leaned back in his chair with his hand behind his head and looked at her then closed his eyes.

" Actually......no. I just wanted an excuse to go out with you." Sakura sweat dropped.

" Nani......?"

" Yeah. If you called that throwing yourself at me then you were doing a pretty bad job at it. I thought it was Kawaii though." Sakura balled her fists up as the vain in her forehead popped out and started throbbing. She was just about to go off on him when.....

" Sakura......you have such an aioshii (adorable) forehead. Can I kiss it?" Before Sakura could even respond he had leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura's face softened and she just stared at him. She was speechless. No one had ever complimented her forehead before. He chuckled then spoke.

" You know I find it funny that you've gone this long without asking me my name. I guess I'll just tell you myself. I'm Minato."

" That's a wonderful name. I like it. It fits you well."

" Nah, I think your name fits you a lot better than mine does. Besides, I kinda like the name Naruto better." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

" I guess it's an ok Name. Nothing special about it though." Minato smiled. Just then their food came. They ate in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura and Minato spent every day together that week. He would always come and meet her at the diner that he took her to then they would go somewhere and spend the entire day together. It seemed like the week went by fast and it was now the last day of summer vacation. Sakura stood in front of the diner in her regular clothes as she waited for him. She was sad. She was sure that Minato wasn't a teenager so she wouldn't get to see him as much as she wanted to now that her summer break was coming to an end. She only wished that she had met him earlier. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

" Hey you..." She smiled and turned around to face him.

" Hey yourself "

" You ready to go?"

" Yeah, where are we going today?" He put his finger on his chin as if in deep thought then looked back down at her.

" The beach."

" Cool! I love the beach."

Minato held their shoes as they walked along the shoreline. Sakura held on to his arm and stared out at the ocean. He looked down at her and noticed that she was a bit distracted.

" A penny for your thoughts" She looked up and him and smiled then hugged his arm.

" It's nothing. I was just wondering about how things will be for us since school starts up again tomorrow." He pulled his arm away from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

" I'm sure we'll find a way to see each other. I promise." Sakura blushed and looked back at the ocean. He looked ahead then spoke.

" Hey, why don't we race down the beach like two lovers do?" Sakura stopped and looked at him. He stared back at her with a questioning expression. Sakura tried hard to hold in her amusement, but failed miserably. She was laughing so hard that her stomach started to hurt.

" Hey! It's not funny! It's been a dream of mine since I was a young boy. Is that so weird?"

" Really? And what era did you grow up in?" He grabbed Sakura and they began to wrestle. They struggled with each other for a moment before they both went plummeting to the ground. The only thing that was heard was a loud splash as they fell in the water. They sat across from each other in silence for a moment then they both laughed.

" Come on. It's gonna get dark so we should head back. You have to get ready for school right?"

" Yeah, but if I go back home like this my parent will be so freaking pissed. They are still pretty mad at me for the way I dressed the other day." Minato got up and helped her up then started leading her away from the beach.

" Then lets go to my place. You can take a shower while I throw your clothes in the dryer. That way you can get all that sand out of your hair and your clothes will be dry. It will be like it never happened." Sakura blushed at the thought of being alone with him in his house. Let alone taking a shower in his house. He looked back at her as he walked and she smiled and nodded. He looked up at the sky then back down at her.

" We better hurry. It looks like it's gonna rain."

- - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura stood in his bathroom looking at herself in the foggy mirror as she towel dried her hair. She looked down at the pair of boxers he had given her to wear then up at the large shirt. Minato really was a nice guy. He was turning out to be a great boyfriend. Although there were still some things she didn't know about him. She just hadn't thought about asking all those questions while she was with him. All she wanted to do was be by his side.

She brushed her hair out then stepped out of the bathroom. She found Minato standing at the window looking up at the sky with his hands in his pockets.

" Minato......?" He turned around and gave her that beautiful smile. She smiled back and her heart began to flutter.

" Ah, Sakura, I see that you're done with your shower. As soon as your clothes are done I'm gonna have to get you home. It's gonna rain soon. It's already thundering." Sakura nodded then walked over to the window to look out. He was right. Even though it was only just starting to get dark the sky was already an angry grey color. She turned to look at him and he pulled her in his arms. Sakura was happy. She laid her head on his chest and sighed as she listened to his heart beat. He rested his chin on the top of her head. He didn't mind that her hair was still damp. It smelled wonderful.

They both wanted to stay like that forever, but sadly a few moments later the buzzer on the dryer went off. They looked over at it then at each other. Reluctantly he pulled away from her.

" Well, I guess that mean it's time for you to go." Sakura gave him a small smile, even thought it was forced, and nodded. She got her clothes and went into the bathroom once again to change into her own clothes. A few minutes later she came out and they both walked to the front door. When they stepped out the door they gasped and looked up. It was poring out.

" It's coming down hard." He said. Sakura looked up at him then back at the rain. He pulled her back in and closed the door.

' I wasn't ready to leave just yet anyway. Thank you Kami-sama.' She thought as she watched him lock the door back. She stood there with her hands up in front of her chest and smiled as he approached her.

" I guess you'll just have to stay until it lets up."

" I guess so"

" Maybe you should call your parents to let them know you're ok." Sakura nodded then walked to the phone.

" Hey mom!......... I'm ok. I'm at a friends house until the rain lets up then I'll be right home....... No, no need to send dad. It should be letting up soon. I'll be fine walking home. I'll get my friend to walk me half way......... Ok. See you soon mom.......... Love you to...Bye!" Sakura hung up the phone and turned back to Minato with a smile. He walked up to her and pulled her to him.

" You sure did get out of that easily."

" Well, my parents trust me."

" They have good a reason to. You're a good girl."

" You think so Minato?"

" Yeah. You wouldn't be my girlfriend if you weren't now would you?" Sakura smiled.

" I guess not" He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers over her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch then looked up at him. He kissed her forehead yet again and she smiled. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment then he leaned in and kissed her cheek then the corner of her mouth. He could feel her heart racing as she stood that with her eyes closed. She opened them when he didn't continue.

She gasped when he pushed her away and walked over to the couch and sat down. Sakura stared for a moment then walked over and sat next to him.

" Minato.......?"

" Gomen Sakura, but I can't. I....I just can't."

" Kiss me? Why?"

" It's not right. I'm not who you think I am."

" Huh? Minato I don't understand" She watched as he got up and walked into his room. When he came out Sakura gasped. He had his hair back in a weird ponytail and had on a pair of glasses.

" N......Namikaze-sensei.......?" Sakura blushed from embarrassment. Just what the hell was going on? Minato walked over to her and sat down.

" Now do you understand? I'm your trig teacher. I can't believe you hadn't noticed all this time." She stared at him.

" Y...You were just acting? You were lying to me the whole time just to make fun of me? So you didn't mean any of those things you side to me?"

" NO!!! I meant every word. I wasn't acting. It wasn't trying to make fun of you at all."

" W......why? Why would you do such a thing?" He stood up and walked over to the window. Sakura watched him from the couch as he stood there. He ran his hand through his hair then looked down.

" Sakura, I know this may sound weird coming from me, but I did this because it's what I've wanted to do ever since you entered high school. The first time I ever saw you was at the freshmen ceremony and I've been in love with you ever since. I thought that the feelings that I had for you weren't healthy so I kept them to myself. I never told anyone about them and I dressed like this to keep you from ever liking me." Minato stopped and sighed then continued

" I mean I'm 25 years old. That makes me eight years your senior. Over time I convinced myself that I shouldn't ever try to pursue you, but earlier this week when I saw you standing there I just lost all self restraint. I never wanted to hurt you, but somehow I did anyway. Gomen nasai "

Somehow Sakura's heart felt tight. All that time.......all that time and she didn't even know. Here she was looking for love and it had been staring her in the face the entire time. Sakura got up off the couch and walked over to him. It was Minato's turn to gasp when he felt Sakura wrap her arms around him from behind and lay her head on his back.

" Gomen Minato. Gomen for not loving you sooner. I didn't fall in love with you until this week, but you had been suffering through a one sided love for three years. I didn't know, but now that I look back on it I see why you were always on me about other guys. It was because you didn't want to see me with anyone else or see me get hurt. Arigatoo. I...I don't care that you are eight years older than me Minato. I love you." Minato smiled and grabbed her wrist to pull her in front of him.

" I love you to Sakura" He cupped the back of her head, leaned in and placed his lips against hers. They were both truly happy. They both found their summer love.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Hey Sakura! Over here!"

" Oh Hey Ino!" Sakura ran over to her friend with a smile.

" Can you believe we're seniors now? I'm so excited. I think this year is gonna be so much fun."

" I know right? I'm looking forward to it."

" Your 18 birthday is coming up soon right Sakura? What do you want to do?"

" Ano.....I was thinking of just staying home. It's gonna be on a Saturday and my parents are gonna be out of town at a funeral. I just want to wait to celebrate my birthday for when they get back. I'll do something then. You should come along to."

" Oh, I know! How about we throw you a party at your house that day since your house will be free?"

" Nah, like I said. I would rather wait until my parents get back. What good would a party do anyway?"

" Hey, you never know. You might get lucky and find a boyfriend this year. Do you want me to get Shikamaru to introduce you to some of his friends?"

" Nah, that's ok."

" Oh, come on. You know that you want me to. You don't want to be single for the rest of your high school days do you?" Sakura smiled.

" It doesn't matter. I think I'll do a lot better without one of these immature boys. Well, I have to get going Ino. I have some things I need to take care of before class starts." Sakura smiled even harder at the expression on Ino's face. That's what she got for always throwing her relationship in Sakura's face. Just wait until she finds out that Shikamaru is cheating on her with a blond girl from college. Besides Sakura couldn't be too worried about Ino right now. She had to concentrate now more on her secret love.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura walked into the empty conference room, turned off the light, and locked the door behind her. She saw the shadow of a person standing in front of a window just behind one of the book shelves. She smirked and walked towards it. When she walked around the book shelf she locked eyes with none other than Namikaze Minato. He smiled at her as he sat on the edge of the table. She smiled back. She walked pass him to the window and pulled the curtains back then walked back over to him.

She stood in between his legs as they looked each other in the eyes. He removed his glasses and pressed his forehead against hers.

" Minato......."

" ........Sakura......"

**Ok am I the only one that thought that was just so beautiful and wonderful? I loved writing this fic. I had some inspiration from a manga I read and I thought that Sakura and the Yondaime would just be perfect for that situation. Well, let me know what you thought about it by reviewing. Thanks for reading. Well,......BYE!**


	19. Mixing business withPleasure?

**Alright lets move on with the show shall we? This is the next man for Sakura. I really hope it is to your liking. Please let me know since this is yet again the first time I've done a story on this guy. Well, here we go.**

**I don't own Naruto**

" Sakura, I have a new mission for you." Said girl nodded and Tsunade continued

" As I'm sure you know, the Kazekage will be sending over a representative to Konoha two days from now. We will be meeting about the Suna/Konoha alliance so he will be staying here as our special guest for about four days. During that time your assignment will be to escort him. Show him around, make sure he is where he needs to be on time, Make sure he's safe (although he most likely won't need it), and make sure he's happy." Sakura nodded again, but on the inside she sighed.

It was a fairly easy mission, but she really didn't like being put on this kind. Most of the time Gaara would send over some old geezer that hated teenagers and wanted nothing more than to just stay close to the hokage tower until the meeting started. She hated sticking by people like that for three to four days. It really sucked, but she knew she couldn't object.

" I understand the mission Shishou. I will except. I just have one question. Who is our guest? Earlier you said that they most likely won't need protection."

" That shouldn't really be of any concern Sakura, but if you must know...it's Kankuro. The Kazekage's brother." Sakura raised an eyebrow and Tsunade smirked.

" If there is no other questions? You are dismissed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura was in deep thought as she walked home. She hadn't seen Kankuro since that time she'd saved his life. They weren't really as close as she and Gaara was, but he was an ok person...she guessed. He did have a nice body though. ( That made her smile) Well, four days with him would let her get to know him better if nothing else. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time. At least she wouldn't be bored shitless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Two days later-Day 1**

Sakura walked at a steady pace towards the hokage's tower. Having Kankuro as a client was gonna be interesting and the fact that she would be seeing him again was, surprisingly, enough to keep the purple painted man on her mind for two day. She was curious as to what they would do together for the duration of his time there. What puzzled her the most, though, was why she was so interested in him in the first place.

She gave two soft knocks on Tsunade's office door then heard a muffled 'enter' before stepping in. As soon as she did she was greeted with a wide smile and a loud voice.

" Hey! It's pinkie! I heard you're gonna be my escort." Sakura walked further into the room and stood next to Kankuro with a smile.

" Yep. You heard right. I'm gonna be your guide for four days. Hey, someone has to keep you in order right?" Kankuro chuckled then they both turned back to Tsunade who gave them both a smug little look before speaking.

" Kankuro-san, I have made reservations for you at one of our most comfortable and luxurious hotels. I hope it will be to your liking. Our meeting will start tomorrow morning at 8 on the dot. Sakura it is your duty to make sure that he shows up on time so please see that he does. I will be letting Sakura know if there are any changes that you need to know about so there is no need to worry about that. Well, there is nothing else to discuss on my end. Kankuro-san do you have any questions?"

" Huh? Nah, Hokage-sama, I don't have anything to ask ya." Tsunade just stared at him for a moment and sighed. He wasn't even listening. How the hell were they gonna get through that damn meeting tomorrow? Tsunade nodded.

" Well, then I hope your stay here is comfortable and enjoyable. You may leave."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" So pinkie what do ya have planed for us today?"

" My names Sakura Kankuro, not pinkie, and I don't know. What do you want to do? You're the special guest remember?"

" In that case, lets go somewhere quiet and personal." He looked over at her and smiled.

" Eh? What for?"

" Ya know. So me and you can do something together." Sakura rolled her eyes and looked ahead. Great. Just great. He was another Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sai. Sasuke was there as well, but he tried to keep his perverted-ness to a minimal. He could be just as perverted when he wanted to though. Well, there was only one thing to do. Do as he asked. That was her mission right? To do things that he wants to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

" Do it yourself flower arrangements? What the hell is this place? Why did you bring me here?"

" Well, you said you wanted to go somewhere quiet and personal. This is both quiet and personal. Now come on. We want to get in there before all the little academy girls come and take all the good flowers don't we?"

" Hey...b-but...this is not...hey!" Sakura pulled him in the flower shop as she giggled.

Kankuro sat in a chair with a frown on his face as he balanced it on two legs. Sakura looked across the table at him and gave him a very innocent smile. She looked down to keep herself from laughing at his expression.

" What's the matter Kankuro? I see you're not arranging your flowers. Are you not having fun?"

" What do you think? Look where you brought me."

" But you were the one who asked to go somewhere qui-" He cut her off

" I know what I said. I wasn't talking about a place like this though. But you already knew that right?" Sakura giggled.

" You are not the first guy to ask me to take him somewhere where just the two of us could be alone you know. I am on a team with three guys. Not to mention my ex-sensei who is our village's number one perv and a certain dog boy that come sniffing around every so often."

" So you saw this coming from a mile away huh?"

" Yep!" She looked up and they smiled at each other.

" Well, that's nice to know. Now can we go? I think this place is starting to give me a rash."

" Aww, allergic to pretty and good smelling things Kankuro?" He got out of his chair and walked around the table to stand in front of her. She stood up and he leaned down enough to where his face was very closer to hers.

" Nah, if I was then I couldn't be around you now could I?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

" I don't know. You may just be dealing with the pain. I mean you look like your allergies are already getting to you. Your head has swollen up to the size of a melon."

" Tch...whatever. Pinkie." Sakura frowned at him and he frowned at her.

" Grrrr" She growled low

" Grrrrrr" He growled a bit louder.

" Sand bastard..."

" Leaf brat..." They stared a while longer. Then

" AHHHAAAHAHAHA!!" They both started laughing!

" Come on. Lets get out of here before they throw us both out. So where to now oh honorable guest?"

" Well, I did just get here a while ago so I think I should stop in at that hotel and catch a quick shower before me and you get something to eat." Sakura shook her head and smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Sakura sat on the very comfortable sofa in the living room of the suit that Tsunade reserved for Kankuro as he took his shower. She looked all around the room, but one thing just kept catching her eye. Kankuro kept the bedroom door open and she just couldn't help but notice that the bathroom door was cracked. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't keep herself from looking in that direction and what made it worse was the fact that the shower was right across from the bathroom door so every so often she would get a small glimpse of his smooth back and perfectly round bottom.

Every time she saw it she would quickly look away, but her eyes never failed to roam right back to that door.

' Ohhhh...bad Sakura! Bad! You shouldn't be checking your client out. Even if he is, somewhat, a friend who just so happens to look damn good with or without purple paint on his face, has a great body, and a good personality. You can not mix business with pleasure. Pleasure? Did I just think that?' Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

" I didn't say anything!!" She yelled suddenly and startled the hell out of him.

" Huh?"

" What? Nothing...nothing."

" Just say no pinkie...just say no" Sakura rolled her eyes then spoke.

" Did you call me?"

" Yeah! I was just letting you know that I'll be ready soon." At that very moment Sakura noticed that there standing in front of her was Kankuro who was still dripping wet with a towel loosely wrapped around his hips while running another towel over his wet hair.

' Damn...he's hot. Why does he have to be so hot? And no paint? Damn you to hell Kankuro! ' Was all she could think.

Her mouth slightly opened as her eyes shamelessly ran over the entire span of his body. When she made it back up to his face she saw that he was smirking.

" See something you like pinkie?"

" What? No! G-go get dressed. It's starting to get dark and if we wait too long all the good places will be full." Kankuro chuckled.

" Sure ya don't want me to keep the door open for ya?" Sakura growled and he laughed then went in the room closing the door behind him. Great, now dinner with him was gonna be very awkward for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Day 2**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" Kankuro open the door!! I know you can hear me. No one sleeps that damn hard now open up. I have to get you to that meeting on time. It's already 6:55!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" KAN...kuro..." The door swung open and Sakura came face to face with a half sleep and very pissed Kankuro.

" Why...the hell...are you so loud!! It's like 7 in the freaking morning. I'm up so shut up already."

" Well, I wouldn't have had to be that loud if you would have been up on time. You better be glad I didn't break the door down and kicked your butt out of the bed."

" Yeah, I'd like to see ya try ya little twerp. Besides, I am up on time. If you ask me it's a bit early."

" Whatever. We have to get you there at least half an hour early so hurry up."

" Ok Ok! Don't rush me."

" And who are you calling a little twerp? I'll have you know that I am the top kunoichi in all of the land of fire. I could easily kick your puppet loving butt, sand boy."

" You know what, I don't have time for all this senseless talking. I'm going to get ready."

" Yeah, you do that!" When Kankuro walked in his bedroom Sakura slowly began to smile. She was having more fun with him than she had had in a while.

About ten minutes later the door opened and Kankuro walked out. He picked up a few items and they both headed out. They were silent until they made it out onto the street.

" So why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" He smiled down at her and she raised an eyebrow.

" What are you talking about?"

" Come on salad girl keep up. You said that you could easily kick my butt. So why don't we make it a bet?"

" A bet huh? What are we waging?"

" When I win you have to do what ever I say no matter what "

" Don't you mean IF you win?" She asked. He looked up as if he was weighing the question in his mind.

"...Nope. I'm pretty sure I meant what I said." He smiled down at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

" Anyway, when I win you have to stop harassing me." She said with a smirk

" Harassing? I never harassed you. I was only making light conversation." They both laughed.

" Yeah, light conversation my butt."

When they made it to the meeting location Sakura was told to sit next to him while the meeting was in session. The entire time that she sat there he made it his personal mission to annoy her. Every so often he would poke her, pinch her, or slick run his hand up and down her thigh underneath the table. Needless to say, he didn't hear half of the things that were discussed. He was having too much fun watching Sakura try to keep her expression impassive in front of Tsunade.

By the end of the meeting Tsunade was very irritated and in dire need of a strong drink. She could have been declaring war on Suna and he wouldn't have known a thing.

" Damn Kids."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they made it outside the hokage tower Sakura punched him in the arm.

" Oww! What'd ya do that for?"

" You know damn well why I did. You were at an important meeting with the Hokage. How could you act so childish? Where you even listening?" They began walking again.

" Yep, I just decided to have a little fun while I was there. Come on, you know it was fun. You should have seen your face. It was hilarious!" He laughed and Sakura had to use every ounce of her energy to keep from doing the same.

" That's not funny. We could have gotten in a lot of trouble. Tomorrow I'm not gonna go in with you."

" Why not?" He whined

" Because, you need to pay more attention to what is being said in that type of meeting. Any agreement made will take effect on both our villages."

" But, what am I gonna do for fun? You're the only reason I didn't fall asleep by the middle of that boring meeting."

" I just don't understand why on earth Gaara sent you of all people on such an important assignment."

" Because everyone else was busy."

" Well, that definitely explains it. What about Temari?"

" She was actually gone on a trip with her boyfriend since Gaara gave her some time off."

" Boyfriend? Shikamaru's still here."

" I'm sure he is since he's not Temari's boyfriend. They weren't lying when they said that they were just friends. Temari says that he can't make his mind up about who he wants to be with. He said something about it being too troublesome or some shit like that."

" Wow, I didn't know that. There's so much about Shikamaru that I know nothing about. So who is Temari dating now?"

" I don't know. Some guy name Touji from mist I think."

" Oh. Anyway, are you hungry or are you ready to get your butt kicked?"

" Oh, I'm so ready to kick your little butt...or would you rather I squeeze it?" Sakura punched him again then started running."

" I'll race you to the training grounds. Better keep up or you'll get lost, puppet man"

" Yeah, what ever. One night with this puppet man and you'll be a full fledged puppet lover." He ran after her and they both took to the roof tops.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were having so much fun while racing. Every so often they would slow down to let the other in the lead only to run up ahead again. They both touched down at the same time and were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the other people that were already there.

" I won!"

" No way pinkie. I already told you to stay off of that stuff. I so won."

" Are you blind or something? It was perfectly clear that my feet touched down about three seconds before yours." Kankuro started tickling Sakura from behind. She laughed and struggled to get away from him...that is, until she heard someone call her name.

" Sakura..." Her eyes automatically went wide. There was only one person that could call her name with such a calm voice yet make it sound so demanding. She looked up into the eyes of her three team mates and Kakashi. Needless to say, they all looked pissed.

' Shit, his sharigun is activated' was all she could think. '

" Sa...S-Sasuke!"

" What are you doing?"

" Huh?" Her mind had already gone blank.

" Hey! What the hell are you doing to my Sakura-chan!!" Sakura sweat dropped.

" Oh hey Naruto! What's up guy! " Kankuro said with a smile as he continued to hold Sakura from behind. They all looked at him then back down to Sakura.

" Ah, Sakura I see you're having fun on you solo assignment." Kakashi said. His voice sounded so calm, but Sakura could see the vain that was starting to protrude from his temple as he frowned. When she saw him put his book away she quickly pushed Kankuro away from her and smiled nervously.

After pulling his self up off the ground Kankuro walked next to Sakura.

" Heeeey guys! I didn't know you would be training here today."

" What are you talking about Sakura-chan? We train here every day."

" Oh yeah, that's right! Must have slipped my mind." Everyone but Kankuro sweat dropped. There was an awkward and very tense silence as the guys all stared at Kankuro. If looks could kill Sakura was sure that Kankuro would have killed over a while ago.

" Oh...um Sasuke-kun. I don't know if you remember him, but this is Gaara's older brother Kankuro. He may look a bit different since he doesn't have on the purple face paint. This is your first time meeting him as well Sai. He's the Kazekage's brother." Neither Sasuke or Sai said a word.

" I don't know that pale guy, but now I remember that Sasuke guy. He's an Uchiha right? That little brat that hit my arm with a rock. I wanted to kick you a-" Sakura turned and covered his mouth. She turned back around and smiled at Sasuke.

" Shut up Kankuro...you're not helping " She said through her teeth. He raised an eyebrow at her.

" Sakura, since you're here why don't you do a little training."

" Um...of course Kakashi-sensei."

" Great! We came here to do a little battling anyway. Right pin-" Kankuro was cut off when he was pulled away from Sakura. Both Sasuke and Naruto had him by the collar of his shirt as they dragged him.

" Oh no paint boy, you're coming with us." Naruto said. Kankuro looked back at Sakura and she gave him a reassuring smile, but then both their eye went wide when Kakashi spoke."

" Have fun! Oh, and guys, try not to go too EASY on him." Naruto smiled wide and Sasuke smirked. Once the three of them got further on down the training grounds Sakura turned back around to the two remaining guys.

" Why are you guys being so mean to Kankuro. It's not like he's some new guy you've never met before. You never treated him like this before."

" Hmm? What are you talking about Sakura? Nobody is treating him any differently. Must be your imagination." She gave him a 'yeah right' look and he smiled.

" Anyway, Sakura you will be sparing with Sai so you two go ahead. I'll watch from here."

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

After about two hours of sparing Sakura looked over to where Kakashi was only to see Sasuke, Kankuro, and Naruto walking over to him. She had Sai pinned to the ground, but at that very moment he flipped her over.

" You let your guard down Sakura" She looked up at the artist then to the side. He noticed her looking.

" You...like that guy?"

" Who...Kankuro? No way. He's just my client. I...was just looking to make sure he was ok."

" It is not a good feeling to see you with him. What is that feeling called?" Sakura gasped and stared at Sai. She looked away and blushed.

" Um...I believe that you may be talking about the emotion called jealousy Sai." He put his hand on his chin and frowned.

" What's the matter Sai?"

" I was just thinking about that word. It's just that I felt that same aura coming off of all the other guys. Even that new one." Sai having forgotten all about training was easily subdued and Sakura was one again on top.

" W-What makes you so sure that it was the same?"

" This is not the first time that I've felt this strange feeling and I've noticed it coming from Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi for a while. I just didn't know what it was called. It is not so bad when it is just the three of us with you though, but when other guy come around it gets stronger. For example, the Inuzuka."

" Oh, I never knew that. I always thought that you guys were just kidding around. Plus, Sasuke? I didn't think that he would ever get jealous of anything, let alone me. I should really apologize to everyone. Gomen Sai...Sai?" Sakura looked down at the suddenly quiet man. He was blushing deeply. Sakura's eyes fallowed the direction that his eyes were aimed at and blushed as well.

She hadn't noticed, until just then, what position they were in. She was sitting on his lap and leaning forward with her hands on either side of his head. As if that wasn't bad enough, she wasn't wearing her bindings so her breasts were right in him face. She quickly sat up and placed her arms in front of her chest, but when she sat up she suddenly felt...

Both Sakura's and Sai's eyes went wide. She jumped off of him and he sat up. If either of them could blush any deeper it would be a miracle. He looked down and she looked straight ahead.

" G...gomen " He said as he scratched he jaw. Sakura nodded then cleared her throat.

" Umm...come on. Lets go and join the others." She stood up and held out her hand for him. He looked at her hand then up at her. She smiled and he took her hand. They walked back over to the others in silence. As soon as they made it over there Naruto ran up to Sai.

" Just what the hell...were you doing... to my Sakura-chan?" Before Sai could say anything Sakua punched Naruto in the top of his head.

" Cut it out Naruto!!"

" Sa...Sa ku ra-chaaaan "

" Look guys we have to get going, but I have something I want to talk to you all about the next time I see you. Well, by guys!" Sakura grabbed Kankuro's arm and pulled them away before any of them could protest.

" Interesting bunch of team mates you got there. You guys must have a strong bond?"

" Yeah, I guess you could say that. Look, I apologize for the way they acted. I really did forget about them training there."

" Nah, you're ok. I thought it was pretty funny. They treat you like you're all their girlfriend. It's amusing." Sakura laughed nervously.

"...Yeah..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Day 3**

" Well, like I said yesterday, I'm gonna let you go in by yourself. You have to try to pay attention Kankuro. At least do it for Gaara and Suna." Kankuro grabbed Sakura's hands and laced his fingers with hers.

" I'll do it, but only because you asked. I'll try to stay awake just for you." They stared at each other for a moment then they both started laughing.

" You just won't give up will you?"

" Never, so get use to it pinkie. I can't see it in your eyes, I'm slowly tearing down that little wall of yours. Before you know it I'm gonna have you on your back." She rolled her eyes.

" Shut up and get out of my face. The meeting should be starting soon so get in there."

" Alright alright. See you in a while" He put his hands in his pockets and walked in the meeting room. When the meeting started the doors were closed.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - -

" So? How did it go? Did you hear anything at all? "

" Sure, I managed to stay awake. We actually had to finish everything up today so I had to after all."

" Huh? Why is that?"

" Seems that I'll being leaving sooner than I expected. Gaara sent a messenger bird her asking that I return as soon as possible. I don't know what the rush is, but I'm going back today." Sakura looked down.

" ...Oh..."

" Ah, don't sound so disappointed Sakura. You'll get to see me sooner or later."

" W-Who's disappointed!! Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not disappointed at all. I'm just gonna miss having someone to talk bad to."

" Yeah...right. Hey, I need to stop by the room to get my stuff then you can see me off." Sakura nodded.

They made it to his room soon after. He walked into the bedroom and she stood at the door. He packed his bad and sat it on the bed then walked in the bathroom.

" Hey, can you look in that closet and make sure I didn't leave anything. If I did, just stuff it in that bag with the rest of my things."

" Fine..." Sakura walked over to the closet and opened it. Much to her surprise there was a shirt in there. She grabbed it and walked over to the bed. She folded it and opened the bag to put it in there with the rest of his stuff, but there was just no room. She sighed. He was just as unorganized as all the other guys she knew. Well except for Shino, Sasuke, and Neji.

She dumped all of his things out and started folding them and placing them back in his bag. While she was doing that she didn't notice that Kankuro had come in the room. He just stood and watched her for a moment then walked over to her. He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear.

" What are you doing with my stuff?" She jumped and turned around. He stood back up right as she spoke.

" K...Kankuro! I was j-just folding your things so that they could fit in the bag better." He stared at her for a moment then when he started to lean closer to her her breath hitched. Her heart began to race and her face became very hot. The closer he got to her the more her heart sped up. When his face when past hers and he stood back up Sakura sweat dropped. He...he wasn't trying to kiss her?

" Oh, ok. I was just wondering. I just needed to come and get my paint. You can continue now. " He held the paint up for her to see and smiled. He turned to walk away and Sakura turned back to his bag. She was so embarrassed. How could she even think a thing like that? She continued putting the things back as she tried to get control of herself.l

" Oh, Sakura there's one more thing I forgot to get?"

" Huh? What's that Kankuro?" She turned around and was automatically captured in a kiss. She stared at his face in surprise as he kissed her, but he had is eyes closed. Was this even happening. Was he really kissing her? Slowly her eyes began to flutter close and she started to respond. She was surprised at herself that she didn't even try to stop him as he slowly laid her down on the bed.

She found herself clinging to his shirt and pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. All to soon he pulled away. He smiled down at her and kissed her once more before he started talking.

" And you didn't believe me when I told you that I would have you on your back."

" Whatever!"

" But you know, you really are a moron."

" What did you say!!" Sakura raised her fist at him, but he quickly placed both of her hands above her head.

" I was throwing so many hint at you and you didn't even notice. I was throwing hints that I like you all along. I even gave you the chance to see me naked and all you did was sit there and peek." Sakura's eyes went wide.

" Y...you know about that?"

" Tch...yeah, I left the door open on purpose. It was ok though. When I saw you rip my towel off with your eyes that was all that I needed. You should have seen yourself. Your eyes were full of lust. It was sexy." Kankuro once again took her lips with his own. He kissed her lips then her cheek and looked at her.

" I knew then that you liked me, but I want to hear you say it." He kissed her neck and nuzzled it with his nose.

" I...I-I...like you...Kankuro..."

" I like you to Sakura. Then it's settled. You're my girl."

"...but..."

" But?"

" I can't be your girl...at least not yet." Kankuro looked at her and she looked away.

" Yesterday while I was sparing with Sai I found out something about my team that I hadn't known about before and well,...I"

" They all do like you don't they?"

" Yes, but I didn't know. Well, I was pretty sure that Naruto liked me, but I had no idea about the others. That's why I told them that I needed to talk to them. It wouldn't be fair to get in a relationship with you after only being around you for three days when, from what I've heard, they've all been liking me for some time now. Please understand that it's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just that it wouldn't be fair to my team mates if I didn't at least talk to them about it first." Sakura looked back at him and he leaned in and kissed her.

" Fine, I understand what you are saying. I give you some time, but the next time I come I want to know what you came up with. It better be ' Oh Kankuro, I love you. I want you to be my man. Lets make love'. You understand moron?"

" What ever teme. We'll see what happens." They smiled then kissed again.

" Well, I would love to stay here all day and kiss you...and possibly go a little further, but I have to put on my face paint."

" In you dreams lipstick boy." Kankuro got up and pulled her up off the bed. She turned around and looked at his bag. It was turned over and everything that she had put in it had fallen out and all the clothes she had folded were messy again.

" Great! Look what you do to all my hard work. Now I have to refold everything and put it back in the bag."

" Yeah, well have fun with that." He said over his shoulder as he walked back into the bathroom. Sakura watched as he stood in front of the mirror and began to apply his paint. She was really gonna miss him.

**So? Was it ok? I think that Kankuro is a pretty laid back type of guy who likes to have fun. Am I right? I really hope so. A lot of you were asking me to write him so there you go and I can admit, I really had fun writing this one. Their relationship is a very free and fun one. Simple fun turned into a romance between the two of them. Please review and let me know what you thought. Well,...BYE!**


	20. I hate that I love you

**Ok moving on along with the next chap. Here is a guy who I really didn't think was very sexy at all until very recently. If you ask me he would make the perfect guy for the role I have him playing in this story. Well, I don't want to give too much away so here you go.**

**Watashi shinai de shimasu Naruto-kun**

Sakura was pissed. Everyday was the same and it was starting to ware her down. All she ever wanted was to live her own life, but of course that was just impossible if you are the heir to the Haruno family fortune. Being that Sakura was indeed the heir she got absolutely no say in her own life. She couldn't pick out her own clothes, do her own hair, choose her own clothes, or even eat what she wanted to eat. Hell, she didn't even have a say so in who she married. She hated her life so much until she had started running away from home on a regular.

" Sakura-sama...Sakura-sama please!! Open the door at once. You have to get prepared for the day!"

" I've already prepared myself so there is no need now go away."

" Gomen, but I can not do that. You have to be properly prepared by the staff. If you don't hurry you will be too far behind to have a complete breakfast."

" I won't come out!"

" Then I will come in!" Shizune was use to Sakura acting in such a way. She'd been Sakura's personal care taker since she was born.

As soon as she unlocked Sakura's bedroom door Sakura rushed out almost knocking Shizune down.

" Stop Sakura! Someone catch her. Don't let her out of the house!" Sakura laughed as she ran. She could admit that she did look forward to this part of the morning. Having half the staff in the house chasing after her was thrilling. She looked back at the people running and screaming after her, but as soon as she turned around she crashed right into someone. She looked up at the person standing before her and groaned. It was her hair stylist.

" Come come Sakura-sama. I have to do something with that hideous hair of yours." She was dragged down the large long hall kicking and desperately trying to tear her arm away from Anko, but needless to say, she didn't get away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sat in the chair with a miserable expression as Anko did her hair, two women did her nail, some weird man applied her make up, and another one held our her school uniform, shoes, and accessories. She truly hated her life. What teenage girl do you know that didn't want to dress herself? Well don't get her wrong, being an heiress had it's advantages, but damn.

After that Sakura was taken to the dining area for breakfast. When they brought the food she frowned. Every since she was a little girl she had thought that the food there tasted like crap. She poked the food and sighed as she listened to Shizune talk.

" All right Sakura-sama today I need you to come straight home after school. You have violin practice, then your chemistry tutor will be coming, after that is your etiquette session, oh and then you have to have your physical examination, you have plans to meet with the daughter of one of your mother's very important clients, and finally, you have a photo shoot." Sakura sighed again.

What kind of life was this for a teen. Her youth would be over before she knew it and she wouldn't even have one good memory to speak of. Well, there was one thing she could always look forward to. Sakura looked up when she heard foot steps coming closer. She smiled brightly when she saw her mother. She was a true beauty.

" Mother!"

" Tsunade-sama! Ohayo!"

" Ohayo Shizune-san" Tsunade walked over to her daughter and hugged her tight.

" Ohayo my beautiful baby. "

" Mother please? Don't say that when it's not the truth."

" Oh, but it is Sakura. After all you are my daughter."

" How has everything been mother?"

" Just wonderful Sakura. I spent the entire night talking to your father on the phone. He is so romantic and I miss him dearly. I know I must look horrible after my lack of rest."

" Not at all mother. You couldn't look better."

" Thank you sweetie." Just then Sakura heard a horn being blown outside. She stood up and looked out the window.

" Ohayo my beautiful blossom of youth. I have come to escort you to school on this wonderful morning." Sakura's eyes went wide and she turned around to glare at her mom. Oh yeah, did she mention that it was all her parents fault that her life was a mess. Not even her mother or father could be considered a joyful aspect in her life, thought she did love them dearly.

" Mother did you invite him to come over here?"

" Yes I did Sakura. What are you so upset about? Rock Lee is a wonderful young man. Lets not forget that he's your fiance."

" Mother I don't like him. He's only my f...f-f...fiance... ugh...because you and father gave me no choice in the matter. Why can't I marry a man out of love?"

" Because you would choose to marry some simple commoner and we can not allow just anyone into the Haruno family. I mean really honey, what's wrong with him? You could learn to love him if you just gave him a try."

" What's wrong with him?...What's wrong with him!! Where do I even begin? Oh yeah, the fact that I am just not attracted to him in the least, he has those freakishly huge eyebrows, those large eyes, and lets not forget that lame bowl hair cut!!"

" He's not a bad person though Sakura. He is smart, charming, athletic, you and he use to be best friends when you were children, and he seems to love you."

" That's true mother, he is nice, but he is just not the guy for me. He is still an ok person as far as a friend goes, but I just don't like him that way. I never did. Didn't you and father marry out of love?"

" Yes, but that was different. Your father was not just any man. He was special."

" And you don't believe that I could find someone just as special to me as he is to you? "

" Gomen Sakura, but your fathers decision on a suitable husband for you is final." Sakura sighed out of frustration.

"...Fine. I will just use the washroom then I'll be ready to go." Tsunade nodded and Sakura left.

When she made it to the bathroom door she stopped and looked around then smirked. She always got them with that. She thought that they would have caught on to it by now. She went in the bathroom and snuck right out of the window. Once she was safely on the ground she took off running in the opposite direction from the house. She went through the back wood so as not to be seen. She had to get away. She had to go to the one place that brought her true happiness.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura stood in line smiling. She was at the one place that could make her feel like a normal person. Her only source of happiness. As she stood there thinking about what she wanted, a person walked up next to her in the second line. She glanced over and noticed that he was wearing the same uniform top as she was. He must be a student at Leaf private academy as well? But she had never seen him before.

This was definitely not a guy you could just forget after seeing him even once. He was tall and slim with gorgeous purple eye, he had silky silver/gray hair that was combed back, and creamy tan skin. At the moment he had his school shirt open half way and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He was oh so very hot! He looked down at her and she looked away while blushing. He caught her staring. They both moved up in line and finally they were at the front.

" Welcome to burger queen! May I take your order?" The cashier asked. Sakura smiled and the woman swore she saw a bit of spit run down Sakura chin.

" Ah, yes! I'd like one double chompper combo with cheese, a coke, and a cinnamon roll." Both She and he said in unison. Sakura looked over at him. He smiled and she frowned.

" Will that be all ma'am?"

" Umm...could you add a peach smoothie to that."

" Yes Ma'am "

" In that case add a peach smoothie to mine as well " He said to his cashier as he looked down at Sakura. Sakura looked over at him and by now a large vain was pulsating from her forehead.

" Yes sir!"

" Ummmm...excuse me, but can you not copy me?" Sakura asked as they glared at each other.

" No, I can't. You started it. " Sakura growled and looked back at the cashier.

" That will be nine dollars and ten cent ma'am " Sakura nodded then went for her purse, but quickly noticed that it wasn't there. She smiled nervously at the cashier as she frantically patted herself for her wallet. Sadly she had left it at home in her desperation to escape. She was so embarrassed and to top it all, he was watching.

" Ano...I..I seemed to have le-"

" Here. Nine dollars and ten cent right?" Sakura gasped as he gave the cashier the money for her food. He paid for her food? He then turned around and paid for his own.

" I...is that ok...to pay for my food?" She asked as they waited for their food.

" What the hell do you think? I wouldn't have if it wasn't." Well, there was that jerk coming out again. She frowned and looked to the side so he couldn't see how pissed she really was at his statement. Finally, she turned back to him.

" I-I'll pay you your money back soon. "

" No need. You can pay me back by going on a date with me. "

" What? When? "

" Now "

" No "

" Yes "

" Never " Just then their food was brought to them on two trays. He got his and walked over to a table. By now Sakura was trying her best to ignore the irritatingly handsome boy. She got her tray and walked around to find an empty seat.

' Just my luck. There would be no free spots when I need one. Damn it all to hell ' She thought as she stood there.

" You can sit with me. I have room over here. " Sakura stared at him for a moment then turned her back to him as she thought about it.

" Agh...not him. Anyone but him. Why...why Kami-sama why?" She sighed " I guess I have no choice ." She turned back around to him and reluctantly walked over and took a seat across from him.

He sat there and stared at her, but she wasn't paying him any attention. The only thing on her mind was how good that food was about to taste. She only got to eat once maybe twice a day ( if she could make it here after school) and that was when she bought her food. Oh how she had been longing for it. It was a wonder that she wasn't big as a house with her diet consisting of greasy fast food, but she was in great shape. Must come from running away from the house staff every morning. Her eyes went wide as she unwrapped the delectable food.

She tried...oh how she tried, but she just couldn't control herself. She was starving. She picked up the burger and took a huge bite out of it. Her mouth was so stuffed that both her jaws were swollen with food. She quickly swallowed and took another bite then stuffed some fries in her mouth. Things went on like this and the entire time she ate he watched. He didn't laugh or frown in disgust. He just watched.

Once she was done she drank some of her coke and wrapped her cinnamon roll up so that she could take it with her to school. Thank Kami-sama seniors had late classes or she would never be able to eat. She covered her mouth as a small burp escaped then looked up at him. Her heart began to race as realization hit her. She just sat there and stuffed her face, in the most undignified way, right in front of that guy. She looked down when she felt her face begin to heat up.

" G-gomen. I didn't mean to do that. It's just...that...I-I "

" It's ok. It doesn't bother me. Actually I like it. It means you're just being yourself. Most girls wouldn't have even ordered that much food in the first place even though they really wanted it. Here have some of mine." He pushed his tray of food over to her. She pushed it back towards him.

" No. I-I'd rather not. You eat your own food. "

" Nah, I'm not really hungry. I'll just get a bag and take it with me. "

" Then why'd you-" He cut her off.

" So what's your name?"

" S-Sakura. And you?" He placed his hand on top of hers.

" Hidan. So sakura want to go somewhere? " She snatched her hand away from his.

" No "

" Why the hell not?"

" Because I don't like you and you're a big jerk. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go wash my hand and get to school. " She got up with her tray and took it to the garbage then went to the bathroom. She placed her cinnamon roll in her pocket then turned on the water. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before wetting a paper towel and cleaning her mouth then washing her hands.

She heard someone open the door to the bathroom, but since the door was on the other side of a wall she couldn't see who it was. When she heard a soft click she looked up only to see Hidan walking up behind her smirking. She turned around to face him.

" W-what are you doing? You can't be in here. This is the women's bath-" Before she could even finish her sentence she was being sat on the counter with her back against the mirror and her hands above her head.

" Stop! What are you doing? Let go of me. " He pressed his forehead against hers.

" I want you to be mine. "

" No. I-I'm engaged and anyway I don't like you so j-just drop it already."

" You don't love him. "

" What?"

" I know who you are Sakura Haruno. You're the heir to the Haruno family fortune. You are in an arranged marriage to some guy who is also the heir to his family fortune, but you only like him as a friend. "

" Y-You knew who I was the entire time? "

" Yes and how do you think your family would feel if they found out that you, the only daughter and heir to the honorable Haruno family, stooped so fucking low as to come to a lowly commoners establishment and pig out, in public might I add, on such fucking distasteful food? It would be disgraceful."

" No...please don't tell anyone about this? If you do they'll stop me from coming here. It's all I have. Tell me, how do you know so much about me?" " He ran his lips up her neck and she involuntarily trembled. He stopped when he made it to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe then spoke.

" So you'll be mine? From now on?" He ignored her question. Sakura didn't say a word. Was this guy serious? She stared at him in horror. He was black mailing her. He smiled at her.

" You'll be my little slave...my personal little love slave." Sakura frowned. That did it. She looked him in the eyes and screamed. He had to let go of her hands to cover her mouth and when he did she scratched him on the neck, pushed him, jumped down off the counter, and ran. The way people were looking at her when she came out was so embarrassing. How could she ever show her face there again? She ran out and headed to school.

- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Sakura smiled when she saw her friends Naruto, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata sitting on the front steps to the school.

" Hey guy!" They all waved at her as she approached. She was determined to forget about what had happened in the restaurant. She just wanted to forget about him all together.

" Sakura, how come you didn't get dropped off at school today?" Sakura looked over at Shikamaru. He was too smart and too damn observant for his own good. She put on the best smile she could.

" Oh, no reason really. I just felt like walking today. " That was somewhat the truth. He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the sky.

" So Sakura have you heard?" Ino asked

" Huh? Heard what?"

" There's suppose to be this really hot new guy going here now." TenTen stated.

" I-I heard that's he's from America." Hinata added. Sakura looked at them.

" No...I hadn't heard about any new guy. What does he look like? Does either of you know?" They all shook their heads.

" No one has seen him yet, but if he is as hot as people say then I want to be the first to meet him. Maybe he'll ask me out on a date. " Ino giggled

" Tch...troublesome." Ino started laughing then placed her arm around Shikamaru's neck and pulled him closer.

" Guess what Sakura? Someones been breaking into the school at night and stealing. The principle hasn't found out who it is yet, but I think we all know who is to blame." TenTen said. Sakura nodded.

" Kidoumaru and his baka friends right?" Sakura asked. The group nodded.

" Come on you guys. Lets get to class. " Naruto said.

" You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." They all nodded at Sakura then went in the school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Haruno Sakura?"

"..."

" Haruno Sakura? I she here? "

"..."

" Nara Shikamaru?"

" Here "

" Uzumaki Naruto? "

" Here "

" Yamanaka Ino? "

" Here. Psss...pssss Naruto? "

" Huh? "

" Where's Sakura? I though she said that she would catch up? "

" She did. I don't know where she is. Maybe she decided to skip. We can go and look for her after class. " Ino nodded then they both went back to listening to what the teacher was saying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

' No matter what I do I just can't get what happened this morning out of my mind. I'm way too distracted. I'll go to the next class, but I couldn't find it in myself to go to home room. I should be ok.' Sakura took a break from her thoughts to look around. She was on the schools roof top looking out at the village. She needed to clear her head and she always found the roof top to be the perfect place to do it. It was quiet, secluded, and it had a perfect view of Konoha. She could even see her home from there.

Things were quiet for a moment as she stared at nothing in particular then suddenly she heard foot steps and voices.

" Well well, look what we have here you guys. Our schools own lovely little blossom...Haruno Sakura." Sakura turned around and gasped when she saw Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, Sakon, and Ukon coming towards her. Her eyes went wide. Talk about one bad situation after another. She backed up and tried to calm herself down.

' Shit...this is bad. No, calm down Sakura. Just get out of here. If you can get to class then everything will be fine.' Sakura put on the best smile she could ( which turned out to be a very forced and nervous looking one ).

" Oh, ohayo Kidoumaru-senpai...Jiroubou-senpai, Sakon-san, Ukon-san. I didn't know that you were all up here. Sorry to bother you. Well, I'll be going now." Before she could even take a step she was stopped. Sakon and Ukon each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her back to where they were.

" Where're ya going princess? We'd love for ya to stick around for a while. I'm sure we could find something fun to do with ya." Ukon Stated.

" Yeah, we could all have fun together. We promise we'll put a real smile on that pretty little face of yours in no time. What do ya think Kidoumaru-senpai? " Sakon asked

" Sounds...fun! " Kidoumaru walked up to Sakura and pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

" Please...I really should be getting back to class now. I apologize that I can't stay and play, but you know, a girl's gotta keep her grades up." Sakura said nervously and tried to pull her hands free, but that only made the two brothers hold on even tighter.

" I'm afraid we can't let you do that sexy. You see, you got all our hopes up now and it just wouldn't be fair if we let you leave now. Oh, but I promise that we'll make sure you have just as much fun as we do. "

" W-What are you guys planing on doing?" Sakura was now fighting to keep her tears from showing.

" I think you know the answer to that question Sakura. Don't play stupid. Sakon...Ukon...lay her down. " The brothers chuckled and did just that. Sakura squirmed and kicked and fought them as best she could, but to no avail.

" No...please no. D-Don't do this. P-Please? "

" Don't worry baby. Kidoumaru's gonna make sure it feels real good. Jiroubou hold her legs open for me and you guys make sure you hold her down." Sakura closed her eyes as she continued to struggle.

" No...I don't want this. Stop! Stop it now! Someone please...HELP...HELP ME!! " She looked up when she heard them laughing.

" You're wasting your time. No ones gonna hear you. We're up too high. Just relax baby. Once I start using my fingers and tongue that sweet little body of yours will give in and only want more." Sakura looked at Kidoumaru with disgust.

" I don't care what you say. Get off me. Let me go. I don't want your disgusting tongue or any part of any of you guys on me. Let me go. HELP...HELP!!"

" ...Shut up already! If you calm down the pain will be over quickly. No-" Kidoumaru was cut off by a voice. They all looked up when they heard someone walking towards them from around the wall.

" Ugh...you guys are so annoying. You're too fucking loud and it's disturbing my nape." Sakura's eyes went wide.

' I-It's him...it's that guy from earlier. Hidan '

" Who the hell is this guy? " Jiroubou asked

" I don't know. Never seen him around before. " Ukon answered

" Maybe he's new here. He's wearing the school uniform. " Sakon stated

" Would you guys shut the hell up. I don't give a damn who he is or where he comes from." Kidoumaru said then turned back to Hidan. " Hey, whoever the hell you are, can't you see we're busy?"

" I don't care what the hell you guys are doing. Just fine somewhere else to do it. I'm trying to get some rest. " Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Wasn't he going to help her? Why was he just standing there acting like nothing was happening. Like he didn't see that they were trying to rape her?

" Aren't you going to help me? Please help me. They're trying to rape me!" Sakura yelled and the tears that she was trying so hard to fight back suddenly came poring out. Before she could say anything else Sakon covered her mouth.

" Come on guys. Lets take our fun somewhere else. Evidently this guy's not gonna leave." Kidoumaru said then got up off his knees. Just when they picked her up she bit Sakon and looked back at Hidan.

" Please save me...Please? "

" Shut up! No ones gonna save you. He can't save you either so give up." Jiroubou Said as he tried to grab her legs, but she was kicking to hard for him to get a good grip.

" Why should I? What am I gonna get out of it? " Hidan yelled so that she could hear him. Sakura stared in disbelief. Here she was being pulled away to Kami-sama knows were by a group of guys only to be raped and he wants to know what he will get? Sakura continued to pull away from them so that she could beg Hidan.

" Nothing comes for free Sakura. Hurry or you won't have enough strength to fight them off and they'll pull you away." Her tears began to flow quicker. She was desperate.

" ...Anything...I'll do anything! Just...please help me!? " Hidan smiled. That's all he wanted to hear. Before any of then knew anything Hidan had run over there and commenced to laying the smacketh down. In the middle of this Sakura was thrown down and that caused her to hurt her ankle badly. When she looked over to her right she saw that both Sakon and Ukon were on the ground unmoving while Jiroubou was laying on his side holding his stomach. When she looked up she gasped.

Hidan had Kidoumaru's body facing the wall as he stood behind him with a knife pressed up to his throat.

" In my religion it is unjust and a sin to leave a person alive after injuring them, but I guess I have not choice but to let you live. Maybe I should just sink this knife right in your neck and let you bleed to death. That way I will have served my lord and rid the world of such a bastard as yourself. Nah, just kidding...but if I so much as catch you staring at what's mine...I...will...kill you."

" C-come on man...let me go. I-I promise I won't do anything to her ever again. " Hidan chuckled and moved away from Kidoumaru.

" I'm gonna hold you to that my friend. Now you and your ugly ass friends get the hell out of here. " Hidan stood there and watched as they did. When they were gone he turned around and looked at Sakura. She looked like she was in shock. He walked over and sat down next to her. He hated times like this. Having to comfort someone, but...for some reason, unknown to him, he felt like he had to. He reluctantly placed his arm around her shoulders.

"...Are you alrigh- " He was cut off when she turned to him and buried her face in his chest. She started to sob hard.

" I...I was so scared. I-I thought...I thought..." She couldn't even finish her sentence because she was crying too hard. Hidan brought his other arm around and pulled her into his lap then hugged her.

" Shhh...it's ok. It over now so...so don't cry anymore. " She cried, but his words at least got her to calm down a little bit. He stroked her head until her tears finally came to a stop.

" Come on. We should at least get you to your next class. " He sat her next to him then stood up, but when he tried to help her up she cried out in agony.

" What's wrong?"

" My ankle...I hurt it when I fell down. " He knelt down in front of her and pulled her sock down only to see a huge wound. He pulled her shoe off then removed her sock completely. She cringed when he tried to touch it.

" Shit!...You're more fucking trouble than you're worth you know that? Tch...come on. I'll take you to the infirmary." Hidan picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to said place.

After telling the nurse about what had happened she began to assist Sakura. What ever it was that she was putting on Sakura's ankle hurt so much that she screamed and had to be held down. Suddenly she became very dizzy and the last thing she saw before passing out was Hidan's worried eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Sakura sat up suddenly and looked around, but all she could see were white sheets...or maybe it was a curtain. Anyway, some kind of white material hanging from a metal poll was surrounding her. She looked down and saw that she was in a bed. That's when pictures of her experience with those guys and Hidan came flooding into her mind. Now she remembered that she was in the schools infirmary. Just then she heard some voices then someone pulled back the curtain.

" Oh Sakura. Are you all right? I was so worried when I had heard that you were injured. I was looking for you all morning, but I just couldn't find you. You shouldn't have run off like that. If you would have gotten a ride from me this morning then perhaps none of this would have happened. Anyway, I talked to the nurse and she said that it was ok for me to take you home." Sakura looked at Lee and heard what he was saying perfectly clear, but all she could think about was...Hidan. Where was Hidan?

Lee saw Sakura to her home and, after all the excuses Sakura could make up for him to leave, he went home. Sakura sat up in her bed and stared out the window. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. It had been a long day. She probably wouldn't be going to school for the rest of the week so that meant that she wouldn't be seeing Hidan. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Even after what had happened with Hidan that morning at burger queen she just couldn't get the image of his worried eyes out of her mind. What was going on? What was she thinking? Could she be starting to like him? But...he was no better than those guys that tried to rape her. After all he wouldn't even help her until she said she would do anything for him. She sighed and looked down. Still, even after all that he was so gentle with her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door.

" Come in " The door opened and when the person walked in Sakura's eyes went wide and she smiled brightly.

" ...Daddy!!" Her father walked over to her with her mother fallowing closely behind. When he made it to her bed he sat down, hugged her and kissed her forehead.

" How are you feeling little one?"

" Much better daddy. When did you get back? "

" This morning shortly after you...left. " Sakura looked down in shame. She already knew that he would find out about her running away.

" Baby, you've got to stop runny away like that. It's not safe."

" I know daddy. Gomen na "

" That's exactly why I came home in the first place. I heard about what happened to you at school today Sakura. That's why from now on you will have a body guard around. " Sakura looked up at her father in confusion.

" A body guard? Daddy no...I really don't wa-" He raised his hand and cut her off.

" Now Sakura I won't hear of any objections. It has already been decided. As a matter of fact I chose your body guard two weeks ago. We kept it a secret from you until now so that he could find out more about you. Otherwise you wouldn't have been yourself and he wouldn't know anything."

" B-But...daddy?" Just then there was a knock on the door.

" Ah...that should be him now. Come in " Sakura thought her eyes would just fall right out of her head when that person walked in her bedroom.

' H...Hidan?' She could only say his name in her mind because other then that she couldn't speak. Her father and mother stood up and walked over to Hidan.

" Sakura I'd like you to meet your new body guard Hidan. He was born here in Japan in the rain nation, but moved to America. He came back here to become your body guard. " Sakura stared at him blankly as he smiled back at her.

" It's nice to finally meet you Sakura-sama " Sakura still didn't say a word.

" Perhaps she a bit tired. I'm sure she'll come around Hidan-san. " Tsunade said.

" Tsunade-sama...Jiraiya-sama. It's time to leave for your meeting with the Sohma family or you'll be late. "

" Ah, well be right there Shizune-san. Gomen little one that I can't stay longer, but daddy has to go. I'll see you as soon as I get back, but until then you can get to know your body guard. " Jiraiya turned around and looked at Hidan. " Don't even think of trying anything with my little Sakura,boy. She's already engaged to a good young man." This annoyed Hidan to no end, but he smirked anyway.

" Of course not Jiraiya-sama. I wouldn't dream of it. You're my employer after all. "

" Good good! Well, take care of her for me while I'm gone. " With that said Sakura's parents left leaving her all alone with Hidan.

As soon as the door was closed Hidan turned around and stared at Sakura with a very smug expression.

" Happy to see me? "

" Why didn't you tell me Hidan? "

" I couldn't. My job was to watch you from afar and find out everything I could about you. "

" If you knew you were my body guard then why did you do what you did in the restaurant? You're suppose to protect me not harass me. "

" Simple. I just wanted to. " Sakura rolled her eyes

" And why did you make me beg you to save me if you were suppose to anyway? "

" I wanted Sakura to say that she would do anything I wanted her to. I wanted Sakura to say that she'd be mine. " Hidan walked over to Sakura's bed and sat down. He leaned in to were his face was only a mere inch away from hers.

" Now Sakura is mine...all mine. " Sakura leaned back to put some space in between them, but moving back only made him lean forward even more. Before she knew anything she was on her back and he was hovering over her. She was blushing and her heart was racing, but she was trying hard to make it seem like she was pissed.

" Will you please move Hidan? "

" No. Why the hell would I do that? "

" You're in my personal space. "

" How can I be in your personal space when you belong to me? You don't have any personal space when it comes to me." Sakura closed her eyes and began to push him, but he wouldn't budge.

" You really don't want me to move. If you did then you would be using all of your strength like you did with those other guys. Admit it Sakura, you want me. "

" I don't. You're just full of yourself. "

" Why is your heart beating so fast? I can almost hear it. Why are you nervous? "

" I'm not "

" The hell you're not. Do you really want me to move Sakura? "

" Yes "

" Really? " He leaned in closer and Sakura closed her eyes.

" Yes Hidan. I want you t- " She was cut off by a pair of very warm, soft, and moist lips. Her eyes went wide once again, but for some reason she just couldn't push him away. As a matter of fact, she found herself gripping his shirt and pulling him even closer. When he felt her start to return the kiss he smiled then pulled away. She whimpered a bit then looked at him.

" I'll be you body guard Sakura and while were in public I'll let you have control, but when we're alone...I'll make you all mines. " With that said he got up off the bed and walked towards her door. He stopped and looked at her over his should.

" I'll be back later Sakura so don't worry. We'll continue were we left off. Oh, and I'll make sure to bring you something to eat. I'll even make sure it's from burger queen. After all that is our special little place...right?" He chuckled then walked out of the room. All Sakura could do was stare at the close door in shock.

**That was just too dang long. First I just want to say...Gomen for all the bad words, but Hidan does have a foul mouth. Please don't hold that against me. Now, with that said I guess I can say that I enjoyed typing this little story. It was interesting to me. How did you like it? Let me know in a review...Please? Well,...BYE!**


	21. What matters

**Ok this one is proving to be such a challenge to me. Not only have I not written a story about this guy, but I've never even read a story about this couple together. Well, with that said wish me luck.**

**I don't own Naruto**

" Oh Kami! It's them! It's really them! "

" Who Ino? It's who?"

" You know Sakura, sometimes I wonder how you became popular in the first place. You are so behind on all the good stuff. "

" Just answer the question. "

" It's fire High's new football team. Never in my three years here have a seen a better looking group of guys. I mean not one of them is unattractive. Oh what I'd give to be surrounded by all of them at once. " Sakura looked over at Ino then at the group of guys. Well, she could admit that they were all kinda cute, but none of them seemed all that great. No one really stood out. Just what was so special about them? Sakura even knew some of them from middle school.

As the guys all walked into the cafeteria they all began to crowd at one table. Sakura thought that it was finally over, but then two more players walked in. That's when Sakura's eyes went wide. Now there was someone to drool over. He was perfect. Sakura thought that she felt her heart stop. She was brought out of her dream world when Ino spoke.

" Ah, I was wrong. Not all the guys on the football team is hot. There's a fatty. I wonder how he got on the football team? He doesn't even look like he can keep up. I bet he gets all tired and out of breath just after running for five minutes. " Ino started laughing at her own comment, but Sakura just stared at her. Who was she talking about and what was so funny? Sakura shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching the man of her dreams as he and some other guy stood in the lunch line.

" I see someone has caught your eyes Sakura. You want me to call him over here?" Sakura turned and looked at Ino with wide eyes.

" Are you crazy Ino? A guy like him would never want to go out with a girl like me. I'm fine just watching him from a distance."

" What are you talking about Sakura? You're like one of the hottest girls here. Any guy would be so lucky. I don't blame you though. Sai is hot. He looks just like Sasuke in a way. I guess you do have some good taste after all."

" Is that his name? Sai? For some reason that name just doesn't fit him. He just doesn't look like a Sai to me. I think he's hot though. " Sakura frowned as she thought about the name.

" I'm gonna call him over. "

" NO!!...Ino no. I want to meet and talk to him on my own. Please don't mess it up. Just leave it to me. "

" Yeah Yeah, what ever forehead. Don't blame me if he's taken by someone else because you took too long just to talk to him." Ino rolled her eyes and Sakura did the same before they both got up and left the cafeteria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Sakura sat in class with her chin in her hand. The teacher wasn't really talking about anything she didn't already know about so she was bored. It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that she perked up.

" Ah, come in. Class, as I'm sure you all know, the schools spring festival is coming up soon so things around here will be a bit busier than usual. Some of the kids on the festival committee have come to recruit new members. If you would like to join please do so. Also if you want to recommend someone just raise your hand.

Sakura's eyes went wide yet again. He...was on the festival committee? Four guys and two girls walked in the class, but Sakura only paid attention to one. Suddenly Sakura was shoved from behind. She turned around and glared at Ino.

" Don't push me Ino. "

" Sorry, but look, it's Sai. "

" I know I know. I can't believe he's on the festival committee. "

" I know he doesn't look like the type that would be into that kind of stuff. " Sakura nodded then turned back around just in time to hear one of the girls ask...

" So is anyone interested in Joining? " Three boys in Sakura's class raised their hands, but Sakura didn't. She wasn't sure if she should.

" Idiot, why didn't you raise your hand? You're gonna miss your chance. "

" Shut up Ino. I know that, but...but.."

" But nothing. Go for it. " Sakura shook her hand and looked down. She may have been popular, but she never acted like it. She was just like any normal girl. Ino frowned.

" Tch...you're hopeless. " Ino said then looked down to.

" If you have any recommendations please tell us and we will consider them as well. " When Ino heard this she looked up and smiled. Before Sakura knew anything Ino had her hand up.

" Yes, you ma'am. Do you want to recommend someone? " The girl asked and Ino nodded and stood up.

" Yes, I would like to recommend Haruno Sakura " Sakura froze

" What year is she in and what is her class number? "

" Why don't you ask her? She's sitting right here. She really wants to be on the festival committee, but she was too shy to raise her hand. " Ino pointed to Sakura with a smile then sat back down. All Sakura could do was look up at the boy she liked so much and to her surprise he was smiling right at her.

" Is that true Haruno? Would you like to join? " Sakura's heart was racing. He...he was talking to her. After staring for a moment she nodded her head.

" Ok! Meet me today after school in the library and I'll have all the information you need so that we can get started. If you don't see me just tell the librarian that you will be waiting for Akimichi Chouji. Remember my name ok? " Sakura nodded yet again. She was a bit shocked. She thought that his name was Sai? Well, Chouji fit him so much better.

Once the six committee members left Sakura smiled. He spoke to her! Chouji was talking to her! Sakura was so happy now, that nothing could ruin her day.

" Poor Sakura. Sai didn't say a word. I'm sorry you got stuck with that fatty. It's so embarrassing isn't. I would just die if I were you."

" Huh? Ino what are you talking about?"

" You know. That fat guy, Chouji or what ever. Everyone is gonna laugh at you for having to be around someone like him. " Sakura looked at Ino. She never knew just how shallow Ino was until just then. Sakura didn't comment on what Ino had just said. It didn't matter what Ino or anyone else thought...right? She turned around in her chair. She would just forget about what Ino said. Besides, she would be going to see Chouji later on. That was enough to bring a smile back to her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura opened the library door and looked around. Her heart was racing as she became more and more anxious about being alone with Chouji, but when she looked around she didn't see him. She did as he told her and walked up to the librarian.

" Excuse me Ma'am? Is Akimichi Chouji here? I'm suppose to be meeting him here. "

" Ah, yes! He told me that you would be coming. He just stepped out to get something he left in class so he will be back shortly. You can wait for him at his regular table. It's in the far right corner in the back. You'll know it when you see it. I think he has a bag of flaming hot chips sitting there." Sakura smiled and bowed to the librarian then walked to the back.

Just as the librarian said there was a bag of chips on a table and sitting next to it was a bottle of water. Sakura sat down in the seat across from it and waited. It was only about seven minutes later when she heard the library door open. Even before she was sure it was Chouji her heart rate sped up. Not once in her life had she ever felt that nervous while in the presence of a guy. Perhaps it really was because she didn't think that a guy like him would want a girl like her.

It wasn't that she thought she was ugly. No, it was that she was a very popular girl and he was one of those nice normal guys. He was sweet looking and smiled a lot. He wasn't like all those popular guys. Like Sasuke or Zabuza who looked down their nose at people. He gave off a warm and inviting aura. Plus he was Kawaii! He had a wonderful smile, sexy almond shaped eyes, and some chubby cheeks, but what she liked the most was that he was a big man and he could make her feel safe.

To be held in those huge arms would be like a dream come true for Sakura.

" Hey! So I see you came. Did I keep you waiting too long?"

" No...n-not at all! I just made it a little while ago. "

" Oh, ok cool! Well, lets get started. This could take a while so I hope you don't have anything important planed. Like maybe a date?"

" Huh? "

" Nah, I'm just joking. I'm sure you wouldn't give up on a date just to spend time with me. " Sakura just laughed.

" No...no date today. "

" Good because then I would feel guilty. "

" No, even if I did you shouldn't feel any guilt. I chose to come here on my own right? " Chouji smiled at Sakura and she thought that she could just melt.

They were in there for about 45 minutes but she just couldn't concentrate on what he was talking to her about. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop looking at his lips. Even when he would stop talking and pop a chip in his mouth she would stare.

" ...Sakura...?" She didn't hear anything.

" Sakura...?" Still she was caught up in her fantasy world.

" SAKURA!!" She jumped and almost fell out of her chair. He chuckled.

" You ok? You seem a little distracted. How about we call it a day? We can pick up where we left off tomorrow. "

" O-Ok. "

" Come on I'll walk you home. "

" No, it's ok. I kinda live far away from here. I can manage on my own. "

" It's no problem. I want to make sure you get there safely. "

" A-Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother. " Chouji picked up his school bag and Sakura did the same. He walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

" You worry too much. Lets go. " Sakura blushed at the contact, but smiled then they left the school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What was only suppose to take a few hours of paper work took three days. It was all Sakura's fault since she just couldn't concentrate, but Chouji didn't complain not once. He would just say that they could finish the next day. Spending time with him after school for three days straight was the best thing that could ever happen to Sakura, but it wasn't going exactly how Sakura thought it would.

Chouji didn't act the way she thought he would. She liked him and really wanted to be with him, but he only treated her like a friend or a little sister. Sakura looked over at him as he tried to explain some of the plans for the festival. He looked up and noticed that, yet again, she wasn't listening.

" Hey Sakura, you want to go somewhere? "

" Huh? "

" Well, it seems like the library isn't the the best place for you so I figured we should just go somewhere else. "

" Like were Chouji?"

" How about...well, I...don't...know. " Sakura giggled.

" Ok! Well, it doesn't need to be somewhere loud and crowded, but no where as quiet as this place. What would be a good place? " Just then Sakura's stomach growled. She looked up at him with a nervous smile. He chuckled.

" How about we go somewhere where we can concentrate and grab a bite to eat? " Sakura nodded and they got up.

They made it to the restaurant and took a seat in the back. Soon a waiter came and took their order. Sakura ordered a plate of french fries and Chouji had a burger.

" You ready now Sakura? We need to go over the ideas and I would like to know of any ideas you might have. " Sakura nodded and finally, after all that time, she started to get into what the plans for the festival should be. It was three weeks away and they had to decide on the theme then prepare everything. They had a lot of work ahead of them, but what Sakura was looking forward to was spending all that time with Chouji.

They stayed there talking about the festival for a long time and finally deciding on a parade then a date auction. It would be fun. All the money collected would be donated to the local orphanage. Chouji even said that he would get all the guys on the football team to participate. That way lots of girls would want to come and bid for a date. Now all that was left was to set things up.

By the time they were done deciding on everything it was dark outside so he walked her home again. She looked up at him then down at her feet and up again. When he looked down at her she quickly turned her head like she wasn't looking.

" What? "

" Huh? What are you talking about Chouji? "

" Nothing. Never mind. " She looked up at him again and he quickly looked down at her.

" What? You were just looking at me. I saw you. What is it? "

" I wasn't looking at you. "

" Oh really? Then what were you just looking at? "

" I-I...I was looking at...that...tree...over there. "

" Liar " He chuckled

" I'm so not lying. It's the truth. That tree was really interesting."

" Ah, I see, and it doesn't make any difference that we aren't around any trees right now huh? " Sakura looked away to hide her embarrassment. They walked in silence for a while.

" So...really...what was it Sakura? I could tell that you either wanted to say something or ask me something. So? "

" Eeetoo...Chouji...I know this is gonna sound really weird, but I...well, do you have a girlfriend or...maybe someone you like? " He raised an eyebrow.

" Were did that come from Sakura? "

" Well, you know...I just wanted to know is all. "

" Ah, I see. Well, the answer to the first question is no. I don't have a girlfriend. As for the second one...well, I don't know. I guess up until now I've been too busy to think about that. So...I don't guess so. Maybe. " Sakura just nodded and looked down.

" So what about you Sakura. Someone you like? I bet it's one of the guys on the football team right? "

" Wha...h-how did you know? Who told you? Was it Ino? "

" Wait...wait. Calm down. No one told me anything, but at least I know the answer to my question now. "

" Yeah...well, I don't think that he likes me though. He isn't into girls like me. "

" How do you know? Did he tell you that he didn't like you? "

" Well...no,but lets just say, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that he's not into me. " Chouji just looked at Sakura for a moment then put his arm around her shoulder.

" Don't give up just yet Saku. Give it some time and try to tell him how you feel. You never know, he might just feel the same way after all. " Sakura looked up at Chouji and she felt her heart flutter.

" Yeah, you're right Chouji. I might just take your advice on that. "

" Good...and if he says something bad and makes you cry just come and tell me. I'll kick his ass. " Chouji's words both comforted and saddened Sakura. She was happy that he cared enough to want to defend her, but sad because that meant that he didn't even consider his self to be the guy she liked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura and Chouji had become so close over just a small amount of time. It had only been a week since Sakura joined the festival committee, but they were already close. She still hadn't told Chouji about her feelings and he still treated her like a little sister, but as long as she could stay by his side she was happy. Since they didn't have to stay after school that much any more, sometimes Sakura would stay and watch him at football practice. He was very good and his skills couldn't have been any farther away from what Ino had said.

The members had all decided to start making preparations for the festival that next Monday coming up. From that point on they would have two weeks left to have everything complete. That would be more than enough time. They planed on turning the gym into a dining hall where the dates after the auction would take place. Sakura was looking forward to it. She was hoping that Chouji would be in the auction so that she could bid on him. If he did she would tell him how she feels that night during their date.

The next day Sakura had to be at home early so Chouji didn't get to walk her home, but he told her that he would pick her up for school the next morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

" Hey Chouji I was just about to come over to your house so we could head to school together. What are you doing up so early? "

" Hey Shikamaru! I promised Sakura that I'd walk with her this morning since she had to go home alone yesterday."

" Ah, yeah, I forgot that you had a girlfriend now. That was a bit of a shock, all of a sudden, ya know? All this time you didn't have a girlfriend then just one day out of the blue, you do. One of the pretty and popular ones at that. I envy you Chouji. "

" What are you talking about Shikamaru? Sakura's not my girlfriend. She's more like an adorable little sister. "

" Could've fooled me. You two spend more time together than any other brother and sister I know. Plus her feelings for you are a little deeper than a sister's is suppose to be for her brother to."

" What? "

" Open your eyes Chouji. It's plain to see. She likes you. "

" I think you're seeing things Shikamaru. She already told me that she likes someone. "

" Yeah? Who is it? "

" It's...she...I...I don't really know. She didn't say his name. "

" Like I thought. And you never stopped even once to consider yourself right? "

" Well...no. That's impossible anyway. She hasn't shown any signs of liking me since I met her. We're just friends. "

" Ah. Well, why don't you try asking some of her friends who the mystery guy is."

" Whatever Shikamaru. Tch...I'm late. Did you want to walk with me to meet her? "

" Nah, you go ahead. I'll see you at school. "

" Alright, well, I have to go. I'll catch you later Shikamaru. " With that said Chouji took off towards Sakura's house. Shikamaru just stood there and watched him as he disappeared.

" Tch...Chouji Chouji Chouji...after all this time you still can't realize your own feelings. Maybe this girl will make you see. She likes you. I can see it in her eyes. You just have to do the same. " Shikamaru mumbled then smiled and walked off the porch to head to school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Chouji made it to Sakura's house he saw her in the distance about to cross the street. He called out for her to wait for him and she stopped. She turned around and smiled at him and for a moment he couldn't move. What was that feeling he felt just then? Damn that Shikamaru for putting absurd thoughts in his mind.

" Chouji! I didn't think that you would be able to make it since you were late so I decided to just go on my own. Well? What are you waiting on? Come on or we'll be really late. " Chouji shook his head and smiled then trotted over to her.

" What took you so long Chouji? Another five minutes later and you would have missed me."

" Oh, I got caught up in talking to Shikamaru. He wanted to walk to school with me. "

" Well, how come he didn't come with you? "

" I have no idea. I asked him if he wanted to walk with you and me, but he just said that he would see me at school."

" Oh...ok. " It was quiet as they walked for a while.

" Oh, I know what I wanted to ask you Chouji! Are you gonna be in the auction? "

" Nah, I think I'll sit this one out. "

" But why? I think you'll have a lot of girls biding for you. " Chouji blushed, but turned his head so that Sakura couldn't see it. He placed his fist up to his mouth and made a coughing noise then spoke.

" I-I don't really care ifa lot of girls bid for me or not. "

" Oh. Well, you never know. I might have bid a little something something on you...just to make it fun." Chouji's heart began to race. It couldn't be true. Could what Shikamaru said be true?...Nah, she was just trying to be nice.

" Y-You know, that would turn out really weird if you did that. I mean, what if you were the only one who bid on me or...or what if you actually won? You would have to go out on a date with me. Otherwise it would just be a waste of your money. " Chouji smiled nervously.

" Would that be so weird? We are friends after all. I think it would be fun. " They didn't look at or talk to each other for the rest of the way to school after Sakura's last statement. Once they got there Chouji said that he had to go and meet up with his coach so the two of them went their separate ways. During the day Sakura noticed that Chouji was starting to avoid her. She would see him, but when she called his name he would act as if he didn't hear her then walk in the opposite direction. Every time it happened it broke Sakura's heart just a little bit more.

Chouji was so very confused. He didn't know if he should just forget about their awkward conversation this morning or just ask her about it straight out. Until he got his head together he decided to not see her. He heard her calling him all those times that day, but he didn't want to seen weird around her or treat her any different. He walked around the school almost like a zombie as he thought about what he wanted to do.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chouji was coming down the empty school hall and about to turn a corner when he heard some voices.

' Sakura? ' He thought as he stood there. ' but who else is that with her? ' He peeped around the corner then quickly leaned back against the wall. Sakura was with a guy. For some reason his chest felt tight and his heart sped up. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he just couldn't move. He just listened on.

" So Sakura can we go out after school? "

"...I...I'm sorry Kimimaro, but...I have some things I have to do after school. "

" Then are you free this weekend? "

" Kimimaro...I just can't. I have someone that I like already. Sorry. "

" Who? It's that guy Sai from the football team right? I heard people talking bout it around the school. " Chouji felt his heart sink when there was silence, but if he had been looking he would have seen her shake her head no. He didn't want to hear any more. Just when he turned around to go back the way he had just come from he bumped into someone.

" Oww."

" Sorry...sorry "

" Hey fa...uhh Chouji, what were you doing just now? Where you just listening in on Sakura's conversation?"

" Uhhh...n-no. I was just standing there. How do you know my name? "

" You mean you don't remember me? Figures. I'm Ino! Sakura's best friend. "

" Oh. Well, I'm gonna go. " Chouji walked around Ino and began to walk away.

" You want to know right? Who it is that Sakura likes. " Chouji stopped, but he didn't turn around. He nodded his head and Ino smiled.

" It's Sai. The fist time that she saw him was when he and you walked in the cafeteria together one day last week. Then she saw the both of you again that day I recommended her to join the festival committee. You like her don't you? I'm really sorry. "

" No...I'm sorry. " With that said Chouji walked away from Ino. Only seconds later Sakura and Kimimaro walked to the end of the hall. She said bye to the white haired boy then turned to Ino.

" Hey Ino! Oh was that Chouji? I've been trying to catch up with him all day. "

" What for? Wouldn't you rather find Sai? "

" Sai? What is up with everybody thinking that I like this...Sai person? Wasn't that what I called Chouji at first?" Sakura mumbled as she asked herself those two questions. " Anyway, why did Chouji leave?"

" I don't know. After I told him that you liked Sai he just left. "

" You...d-did what? Ino no...I don't like any guy named Sai. "

" Bu...bu...but I thought that you fell in love with him at first sight? "

" I never said that! I wasn't looking at that guy. I was looking at Chouji. Ino I like Chouji. Can't you see that? Now, I'll never be able to date him. I told you to stay out of my love life Ino. " Ino was speechless. All she could do was watch as Sakura ran away from her.

- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Two weeks had passed and Sakura hadn't seen or even heard from Chouji. She would wait on him after school, go to his house before school, she even went to his football practices, but she always seemed to just miss him. He was mad. He had to be. Otherwise he would have been right by her side no matter what. She missed him and wanted to see him, but he was no where to be found.

The spring festival went on as planed. First they had a parade that afternoon and then around seven that night the date auction started. That was the first time that Sakura had seen Chouji in a while and she was so happy that he decided to participate. He looked damn good that night. Turns out that Sakura wasn't the only girl that liked Chouji after all, but in the end she was more determined than any of the other girls to win.

The auction went great! They raised over 1,000 dollars in donation money that night. Needless to say that most of it came from the bids on the football players. Now it was time for the dates. All the couples gathered at the doors to the gym then two by two they were showed to their seats. At first Sakura didn't see Chouji, but right at the last minutes she saw both Ino and Shikamaru pulling him towards her. Sakura was happy, but not so much since Chouji still wouldn't make eye contact with her.

" Chouji?...Chouji why are you being so cold to me? If you're gonna be mad at least tell me what I did wrong. "

" Shouldn't you be hear with Sai? " That was it. Sakura was sick and tired of hearing that name. She didn't even know him for Kami-sama's sake. She grabbed Chouji's hand and pulled him over to the DJ's booth. She asked for the mic and he reluctantly gave it to her.

" Students of Fire High! Listen up because I have something to say. As most of you may know, I am Haruno Sakura." There were loud cheers and hand clapping. She paused until it died down.

" Like I was saying, I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Akimichi Chouji. I just want to let everyone hear know that I am in love with him NOT...that guy named Sai who everyone has been hearing that I like. To be honest I don't even know who he is, but who ever you are, if you are in here, I don't like you. Chouji is the only guy for me and if you don't like it then Oh...the hell, well. " With that said Sakura gave the microphone back to the DJ and turned to look at Chouji.

" I don't know what had you so upset with me Chouji, but I hope that some day you can forgive me for it. All I want is for you to never leave my side. " She looked up at Chouji with worried eyes after she finished.

Chouji was happy! No, he was more than happy. There wasn't even a word that could describe what he was feeling at the moment. He couldn't talk, he didn't know what to say. He could see that Sakura was waiting on him to say something. Anything, but still he just stood there and stared. He was running out of time. He could see it in her eyes. Sakura looked down in defeat. What more could she do?

Just when she'd given up and turned around to leave he pulled her to him and kissed her. Suddenly there was a loud out burst of applause and cheering. It was a happy moment for everyone in the gym, but for the two of them things were silent. At that moment they were the only two left in the world. No one else mattered.

Nothing else mattered.

**Wow! I can admit that this chap was one of those were it was just touch and go, but I think it turned out well. It was fun! Chouji has never been a big favorite of mine, but after going to look at some of his pictures I found that he is a very cute guy. Not so much when he was young, but after the time skip...Oh Yeah! He isn't as big as he was at first and he is just one of those guys that is cute whether he was chubby or slim. I like him, but...I still like my Shika-pooh better! Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of this. Well,...BYE!**


	22. The perfect moment

**Ok people, this is where I'm gonna need your help. I don't know who else I have left to write about. If you don't have any suggestions then I will only have two more chaps to write. This one will be the second to last one if you don't have any other guys that you want to read about kissing Sakura. I really don't know where I'm going with this one, but I promised one of my readers that I would do this one for her/him(?). I really hope you like it!**

**I don't own Naruto**

Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, TenTen, Kiba, Kakashi, and Gai all left on a mission to search for the Akatsuki. Tsunade told them of the out break of reports to Konoha from villages all around the fire nation about Akatsuki members coming and reaping havoc. They were said to be looking for someone and that's when Tsunade knew that they were talking about Naruto.

The last message was sent in from a small village not too far from Konoha so the best plan was to send in forces to cut them off before they could make it any closer. It may have been a stupid idea to send Naruto with them on that mission to some people, but it was the best thing to do. If Naruto was left there in a village that was low on defence, then who would be there to protect him from the Akatsuki if they did somehow make it to Konoha?

He would be left to defend his self which wouldn't turn out well. It was best to send him with Kakashi. So with that decided, there they were, the nine of them looking for the Akatsuki.

" I wonder why they are going to all those small villages killing innocent people. What could they be looking for?" TenTen asked but it was quiet. Oh course Gai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura knew, but it wasn't the right time to discuss it at the moment. Just then Kakashi held his hand up and they all came to a halt.

" Neji...Hinata.." He whispered and the two Hyuga's nodded then activated their Byakugun eyes.

" It is them. " Neji said

" Only about 100 meters ahead. There are four of them." Hinata stated.

" I recognize the one with the blond hair and the one with blue skin as the akatsuki members known as Deidara and Kisame, but the other two are unfamiliar to me. " Neji added

" Well, what do they look like? " Naruto asked

" One has dark hair with some sort of mask over his face while the other one has short hair that is brushed to the back and he is carrying a three prong scythe." Hinata said. Shikamaru frowned. He knew exactly who the second one was.

" I'm not sure who the masked one is, but from the description Hinata gave, the second is Hidan. " Shikamaru balled his fists as he spoke. Gai and Kakashi looked at each other.

" You mean...? " Sakura asked

" Yes...Asuma-sensei's murderer. " Shikamaru answered

" Silence. They seem to be coming our way. What do you two want to do? " Neji asked Kakashi and Gai as he deactivated his byakugun.

" Lets see what they are up to first then we make our move. Naruto you stay with me at all times. Understand? " Naruto nodded

" They've stopped. " Hinata said in a hushed tone then her eyes went wide. " The one with the blond hair is doing some kind of hand signs!"

" Shit! They know we're here. EVERYBODY GET BACK!! " Kakashi yelled and everyone jumped back. Not a second later a series of explosions broke out causing the group of shinobi to spit up into four smaller groups. They all hid in different locations within the woods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Deidara smiled at his handy work then turned and looked at the other three akatsuki members.

" So what do you think? Beautiful art right? " He asked with a smile

" Oh yes Deidara-senpai! It was a wonderful explosion of pretty fire!" Deidara looked at Tobi and frowned.

" I wasn't asking you Tobi. "

" Sorry Senpai. Tobi will be a good boy now. "

" Shut up! Both of you are fucking idiots! How the hell did I get put on a mission with you two, I have no fucking idea. " Hidan yelled

" You shut the hell up Hidan! When this is over I'm gonna make sure I blow you into so many piece that I wouldn't care if you were dead or not. You make me sick to my stomach just looking at you. I hate you more than I hate Tobi!"

" Tobi's a good boy now "

" I hate you and to make me say that is against my religion unless you're about to die. Now I'm pissed. Jashin-sama will not be pleased until I kill you in a successful death ritual. "

" Yeah? Well I hate you more. You and your stupid Jashin-sama. "

" Fuck this mission! I'm gonna send you to Jahshin-sama now!"

" Both of you shut the hell up. I hate all three of you. I could give a shit about what you do once this mission is complete and we have the Kyuubi, but until then both of you shut the hell up! Now, lets move " Kisame said then he Deidara and Tobi jumped into a near by tree. Kisame stopped and looked down.

" What the hell are you doing? I said lets go Hidan. "

" I have to prey to Jashin-sama before I fight. I will catch up with you. " Kisame growled. He really hated them all. With that Tobi, Deidara and Kisame disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Sakura heard Kakashi speak through the ear piece in her ear.

" Is everyone ok? What is your location and are any of the others near by? "

" This is Sakura. I'm fine. I am about 5 meters from our original location. I have...Hinata with me. "

" Alright Sakura. You two keep your guard up. I am about 10 meters from our original location and I have Naruto with me. "

" This is Gai. I'm 7 meters from our location and both TenTen and Kiba are with me. "

" This is Neji. Shikamaru and I are approaching the location where the enemy was located. "

" Great Neji! Give us an update. "

" Right! It seems that all but one of them has left this location. "

" Alright people, you heard him. Be looking out for the other akatsuki members. They could be anywhere. If you are to engage in battle with one try your best to hold them off until help arrives. Everyone be careful. " Gai says then just like that it was silent. Hinata ran over to where Sakura was and they stood back to back.

" Hinata be on your toes. These guys are highly skilled s-class criminals, not to mention rogue ninja from some of the other hidden villages. They are dangerous. "

" Alright Sakura. I understand. "

" Do you see anything around us Hinata? " Hinata activated her byakugun and looked around. She didn't see anything. She move away from Sakura so that she could get a better look around. She looked all around then deactivated her kekkei genkai. She turned around to look at Sakura.

" No Sakura...I'm afraid I don't see anything"

" Are you sure little girl? " Hinata froze when she heard that deep voice whisper those words in her ear. Sakura's eyes went wide.

" Hinata look out! Get out of there! " Sakura's words rang in Hinata's ears, but she wasn't quick enough to move. Kisame swung his samehada and in a blink of an eye Hinata's body was shredded.

" HINATA!! " Sakura ran over to the Hyuga heiress and knelt beside her. Kisame watched with a smirk as Sakura cried.

" Are you ready to join your friend beautiful? " Kisame asked, but then he heard Sakura laugh. Kisame frowned.

" In your dreams you shark freak looking ass hole! " With that Hinata's mangled body made a popping sound and there in her place was a disfigured log.

" Substitution! " Kisame said then suddenly he felt Hinata's presence behind him.

He jumped and just managed to avoid Hinata's Juuken, but just as he landed he was hit by Sakura's chakra enhanced punch. As soon as her fist made contact with his stomach she heard a popping noise then he dissolved into a puddle of water. Both Hinata and Sakura looked all around until they heard some chuckling from the distance.

" Looks like the little girls are better than I thought. You even took out my water clone. I guess I'll have to get serious now. " With that said Kisame jumped down out of the tree with his samehada. Sakura and Hinata both moved just in time as he landed in the spot they were in. They both ran at him at the same time, but much to their surprise he was able to fight them both off at once.

Things weren't going too bad, but they weren't good either. Neither of them were getting anywhere. Sakura was beginning to think that he was just trying to distract them by fighting them, but that all changed the second Hinata was was cut severely across her back. She let out a loud cry from the pain she was experiencing.

" HINATA!!" Sakura ran over to the injured girl. This time she was the real Hinata.

" I wouldn't be turning my back on the enemy if I were you pinkie!" Sakura heard Kisame yell. Quickly she grabbed Hinata and jumped out of the way. She landed as best she could as not to hurt the girl even more. When she looked up Kisame was pulling his sword up out of the ground and walking towards her. She did a few hand signs and two more Sakura's appeared.

" Take care of Hinata " Sakura said to one of the clones " You come with me " Her second clone nodded then they both got up and ran towards Kisame. She fought him and at the same time moved away from Hinata and her other clone to put some distance between them. Just as she predicted, he fallowed her without a second thought.

Kisame destroyed her clone so now they stood face to face.

" And then there was one. You know, I almost feel bad for having to kill you...almost, but I'll tell you what. I won't scar that beautiful face of yours. How about that...Sakura? "

" I could care less what you do, but just to let you know, I won't be the one dying today...Kisame. "

" Oh so now you remember my name? "

" How could I forget it? I hate you remember? "

" Ah, yes! I must have forgotten. Let me ask you this though, was I the reason why you left the akatsuki and rejoined your precious little village? "

" Oh, Kisame...if only that were true. " She ran at him and swung, but instead of hitting him her fist landed on the tree behind him. The tree cracked and broke in half and Sakura stood there with a smile.

" Are you running from me Kisame? Now what fun is that?" Kisame appeared right behind her and swung the samehada. She jumped up into a tree then down directly at him. He did some hand signs and disappeared just as she hit the ground. She stood up, but was caught off guard when Kisame swooped down and kicked her feet away from under her.

She landed on her back with a loud thud. When Kisame placed his foot on her chest and pressed in she screamed then punched his leg. She smiled when she heard the bone crack.

" SHIT!! You fucking broke my leg Sakura! "

" And you cracked three of my ribs. You wanted to play dirty so I played dirty. " She was about to get up, but Kisame grabbed both of her hands and pushed her back down. He was now hovering over her.

" Why does it seem like every time we fight it ends up like this? " He asked

" Because you always make it get to this point Kisame. You always like to see me on my back. "

" Then if you don't like it...give me what I want. "

" Never "

" You will. "

" Make me then Kisame " He smiled then opened his mouth and clamped down on her shoulder with his sharp teeth causing her to lose movement in her left arm. She screamed then he let go of the hand that she couldn't use anymore and turned her head back so that she could look him in the eyes.

" Admit it Sakura...you like me more than you put on. You want it as bad as I do."

" What makes you think that Kisame? "

" You always have. That's why you continue to play this little game with me. Plus you're not even trying to push me away anymore. I'm laying directly on top of you, but you aren't screaming and fighting me like you would do to one of the other guys." Sakura looked away and blushed.

" Can I have it Sakura? Can I have you? " Sakura looked back at him then, with the hand she could use, she pulled his head down into a heated kiss. She really didn't like Kisame at first, but over the little time that she spent with him after she joined the akatsuki, she grew to care for him. She always wanted to give her fist kiss to Sasuke, or Naruto, or maybe even Itachi, but she never did. Now, though, seemed like a fitting time to kiss Kisame.

He broke their kiss and smiled down at her and she smiled back then he started kissing her neck and ear. With that little time when he dropped his guard Sakura knew that it was the end. A single tear ran down her face and pooled in her ear as she whispered to him.

" Good bye...Kisame-kun " Sakura did a one handed hand sign and transported herself away from under Kisame. He only had enough time to tense before Sakura's clone ( the one that was watching over Hinata) came down on him with her chakra fist and landed a deadly blow to his back. Sakura flinched when she heard his spine crack in half.

With that her clone disappeared and she was the only one left. She stood over Kisame's lifeless body in silence as she held her shoulder and cried.

" Sakura...Sakura! Where are you? Can you hear me? If so report back! " Sakura heard Kakashi's voice come through the ear piece. She didn't respond for a moment.

" This is Sakura. I hear you loud and clear Kakashi-sensei. My target is down. " Sakura tried to sound like her normal self, but the tears that fell prevented her from keeping control of her shaky voice. Before Kakashi could say anything more she turned the ear piece off.

**So? What did you think? It was a little more action in it than I would have liked, but I wanted Sakura to be a strong and skilled kunoichi in this one as my reader asked. I really hope that it was to your liking! If not then...GOMEN! Anyway, if you don't have any other guys that you would like to see then the next chap will be the last. Well,...BYE!**


	23. A brother's love

**Ok so I did get one person to ask for a few more chaps, but...gomen to you, I think that this is the end my friends. I hope that this will be enjoyable since it is indeed the last. Well, that all I have to say.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

So the rumors were true? He stood on the roof top of a building and watched as the two s-class ninja walked down the road of the small village. If he hadn't been a skilled ninja his self he never would have been able to see through their clever little disguise. They were both using a transformation jutsu so that their real identities weren't found out. If they weren't so careful someone could find out who they were and cause the both of them a lot of trouble.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that showed on his face. With his eyes there was just no way that they could hide it from him. He was a much better ninja now. Even so, he knew the girl all too well for her to trick him with that simple jutsu. She is still the same as she was in the academy.

' Sakura and Itachi...are together. Interesting' He said to himself as he watched them walk into a bar together. They weren't kissing or holding hands, but Sasuke knew that they were in fact...a couple. He couldn't help, but feel deceived. How could she make such a promise to him and confess to him like she did and then end up with the one person he hated the most? Of course he didn't expect her to keep the promise, but he was at least hoping that she would get with Naruto or even Kakashi. Not Itachi.

No matter. He knew that if at any time he showed his face to Sakura she would instantly fall for him all over again. After all, Itachi was only his replacement. Well, that's what a certain Uchiha believed anyway. He was sure that Sakura was sneaking off from Konoha to see him. She was still a leaf shinobi. That he was sure of. He had always checked up on her over the years. It may not have been very often, but he at least made sure that she was alive. That's how he heard about the rumor.

He had to see it for his self and sure enough, it was confirmed. It wasn't something that his new team was very happy about, but he could give a shit what they liked or disliked. If they didn't like it that much then they could always leave. He knew they wouldn't though. Even if he was in some small unknown village just to spy on his older brother and ex-team mate, so what? He wanted badly to just walk into the bar and kill Itachi on the spot, but for some reason he didn't. He wanted to see just how close the two of them really were.

Sasuke watched the two of them for the rest of the night and much of the next day. He kissed her on her cheek or hand, but never on her lips. Sasuke could admit that this, surprisingly, made him happy. As far as he knows she hasn't even so much as had her first kiss so perhaps she really was waiting on him. That night that he'd watched them he was a bit taken aback when they went to a hotel together. He wanted to just run in and snatch her away. He wasn't sure what they would do once they were in the room, but was surprised, yet again, to see them go their separate ways while they were still in the lobby.

Now was a new day and the two of them spent each moment together. Why was Itachi with her anyway? Sakura was nothing special and he was a cold blooded killer. What did they see in each other? What did they even have in common? He didn't like that Itachi was so close to his team...ex-team mate...his Sakura. Over the years she had grown into a beautiful woman, but when ever he did see her she was never smiling. Why was it that Itachi could bring such a honest smile to her face. Wasn't that just reserved for 'Sasuke-kun' only?

Around eight that night Itachi and Sakura finally said their goodbyes. To say that Sasuke was happy would be an understatement although he would never show it. Itachi went one way while Sakura headed north toward Konoha. For a second Sasuke wondered what excuse Sakura used to be able to get away from the village for two days without being found out. He quickly tossed that thought aside and began to fallow Sakura.

He trailed behind her from as far a distance as he could without losing her chakra signal. It wasn't completely dark out, but he wanted to watch her for as long as he could. He knew where she was going, but he didn't want her to notice him. She had never been a very strong ninja so once Itachi was gone he didn't bother trying to mask his chakra. He had heard about her being the Godaime's apprentice and about her growing into a good kunoichi, but he had yet to see any difference in her for his self. To him she was the same old little annoying Sakura.

He watched from his position as she suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Was she being ambushed? Did she need a break? Was she in some kind of pain? She stood there with her back to him, but he could clearly see that her hands were raised in front of her as she did some hand signs. He sighed when she flickered away.

' Ah, so she does know that I'm here after all' He thought with a smirk then lept to the tree in front of him. Just then three shuriken flew towards him from the distance and landed in the place where he had once stood. He looked over at the shuiken. Her aim has gotten much better he noticed. Quickly he looked up then did a back flip off the branch he was standing on in just enough time to see her land a fierce kick that destroyed the branch completely.

Sakura charged at Sasuke, but he continued to successfully avoid any of her attacks. He finally came to a stop several feet from her in a clearing. They stared at each other in silence. He took that time to evaluate her further. Now that he was this close he could see just how much she had matured. She was more beautiful up close than he would have imagined. He raised an eyebrow at her. The last time that she had seen him she whispered his name in disbelief. What was so different now?

The wind blowing from the right made her, now long, hair flow the the left and whip delicately around her face. He couldn't help but notice the piece that played lightly around her beautiful pink lips. Yes he was watching her, but she was doing the same. She noticed that his bangs were longer and thicker as they flowed to the side. One of his bags hanging fastidiously in front of his face blocking one of his dark onyx eyes from her view.

" What is it that you want Sasuke? Why are you fallowing me? "

" Doesn't it please you to see me after a long time Sakura? " She frowned.

" That was not what I asked you. What do you want? "

" Now I'm not allowed to even see my own team mate? "

" Ex...team mate. You left team 7 a long time ago. Don't you remember or did Orochimaru brain wash you enough to drive that out of your head as well? " She asked and he closed his eyes again.

" I see you're a better ninja now. That was a big surprise. I was sure you'd be weak forever." Sakura smirked

" Hn. Well some people can find ways to become stronger without having to abandon their village and throwing everything away." Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at her. How dare she say such a thing! Not once had she ever spoken to him that way and he didn't expect her to now. He reached up for his katana and she cracked her knuckles. She was prepared to show him just how much stronger she'd gotten, but when he stood there with his hand on the katana unmoved she became confused.

" Don't hesitate Sasuke or you'll die "

" Hn. I've noticed something Sakura. Where's the kun? Huh? Has Itachi been that good of a replacement to cause you to forget me? What happened to you loving me and wanting to do anything to keep me happy? "

" Oh that's long gone Sasuke. There is no room left in my heart for a person who can betray his village, team mates, and friends for his own selfishness."

" Then why him? Of all people why...Itachi? I know you were with him. I saw you two together, yet you don't seem surprised. "

" Now why would I be surprised about that Sasuke? Of course you saw us. You were here the entire time. "

" So Itachi told you that I was near? "

" No...I told him. I knew that you would come eventually, but I wasn't expecting you to be there from the moment I met up with him. Although, I guess I shouldn't underestimate you Sasuke. You aren't as subtle and uncaring as you use to be for some reason. You even go so far as to watch me sleep at nights. " She laughed as he watched her with wide eyes. She knew.

" Don't look so surprised. I wasn't always asleep, but I would lay there thinking to myself 'just how long is he going to stay there?' Why do you care so much all of a sudden Sasuke? I guess betraying your village wasn't the only thing that was being taught to you in that little snake hole." Sakura was starting to piss him off. He gripped the katana tighter and spoke in a low yet authoritative voice.

" Why Itachi Sakura? " She smirked. She liked to push his buttons, she noticed. Her plan was going well.

" Because he seems like he would be a great lover. I want him to show me just how good the heir to the Uchiha clan really is in bed. He even promised me that it would be so great that I would forget all about the other so called Uchiha. I just couldn't pass that opportunity up. Wouldn't you want to be made love to by the best Sasuke...kun? " She laughed even more, but in a blink of an eye Sasuke was standing in front of her. She silently cursed herself for playing this little game for too long. She got distracted.

Sasuke grabbed both of Sakura's hands and slung her into a nearby tree. Before she could even collapse to the ground he was on her holding her up. She glared at him as he held her hands above her head with only one of his hands while holding his katana against her face with the other.

" If that's true Sakura then tell me why he didn't do it last night? He knew that I was there so why didn't he take you while I was around to witness it? Since he can be so much better than me. "

" I didn't want to do it in a place like that. I'm not a whore. He was being a gentlemen. Something you could never be."

" Is that so? Then why haven't you kissed him? You've never kissed anyone Sakura. Why is that? "

" You know nothing about me Sasuke! Who are you to say what I have and haven't done? "

" I know you well enough. I know that Haruno Sakura would never do anything with a guy that she wasn't in love with. I know that you are19 and has yet to kiss a man."

" Soon that will all be different once Itachi and I can truly be together without any fear. He will show me what a real mans touch is like. " Sasuke looked down and his katana pressed against her face a bit harder causing a drop of blood to trickle down her cheek.

" There is one part about your statement that is correct Sakura. You being kissed by a real man will happen soon, but...it won't be Itachi who does it." With that said Sasuke looked up into Sakura's eyes and leaned in to place his lips against hers.

Sakura couldn't deny the flutters that she felt in the pit of her stomach or the increase in her heart beat. She also couldn't help that she responded to his kiss. After all she had waited a long time to know what his lips would feel like against her own. It was inevitable.Once he broke their kiss he began to chuckle and she glared, but said nothing.

" I see that there is some room still left Sakura. You love me...even after all these years and...you waited. Is this what you've been wanting all this time? "

" Let...go...of me Sasuke or I will kill you. " Sasuke smirked and let go of her hand then jumped back. As soon as he did Sakura swung her fist just missing him by an inch. He could tell...already he could tell. She had slowed down already. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her. She wasn't showing it though. The first rule of a shinobi is to never show your emotions and Sakura was trying her damnedest. She was good and he knew that she wasn't using all of her skills. He made sure to use that to his advantage.

Before she knew it he had her pinned to a tree, yet again, but this time with her back to him and his katana driven deeply into her shoulder. She was pretty much motionless. She hissed in pain from the wound, but he didn't let up on her at all. He pressed his body up against her back side and said nothing. He would let her catch her breath.

" Why...? " Sasuke still said nothing so she continued.

" Why did you say it? "

" Nani? "

" That night...you left Konoha just before knocking me out and leaving me on a fucking cold stone bench. Why..why did you say that Sasuke? "

" Why?...There was no reason why. It was just what I thought you would want to hear. "

" Lies!! Not once in all the years that I'd known you did you ever say anything like that to me. You were always brutally honest with me no matter what. I find it hard to believe that it was just something that you thought I wanted to hear." Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood in silence.

" Sasuke... "

" What do you want me to say Sakura?" She could feel his grip on both her arm and the katana that was in her shoulder loosen, but he didn't pull his body away from hers.

" I want...I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to tell me that all my years of waiting wasn't in vain. I want you to tell me..." She trailed off as she tried to stop the flow of tears that escaped her tightly shut eyes. She turned her face towards to tree trunk so that he couldn't see her cry again. She promised herself that she would never cry over him again yet...she couldn't control herself and for that she was ashamed. He stared at her until she could continue.

" I...I want you to tell me that you'll come back. Come back to Konoha with me. " Sasuke looked away from her and before she even realized it he had completely walked away from her. He stood a couple feet away from her with his back facing her. She turned around and watched him as she healed her shoulder and the small cut on her cheek. Neither of them moved for a long time, but finally she saw Sasuke raise his head.

" That night when I left...I said that because you were the first person since the death of my clan that had ever told me that they truly loved me. I knew at that moment that your words were pure and true, but...even though I knew that I would hurt both you and Naruto, I couldn't stay. I needed to get stronger and Konoha was not going to get me to the level that I needed to defeat my brother. I would be lying if I said I didn't have second thoughts about leaving...especially after you said what you did, but I had to fallow my instincts. "

" You really hurt all of your friends Sasuke...you hurt Naruto...you hurt me the most. Killing Itachi isn't going to bring your family back. It's only going to make you even more alone. Then you really will be the last Uchiha, but for some reason I don't believe that you would be so happy if he was gone. He's all you have."

" No matter. It's better that way. I have to avenge my clan. I'll finish answering your questions then I want you to leave." Sakura said nothing so he continued.

" To some your loyalty to me may have been in vain, but in all honesty...it wasn't. Even though I was not with you I always made sure you were ok. I always checked on you. I was watching and...over time I began to see the real you. You...were the only girl...I could think about ever being with. Do you remember my second goal in life Sakura? "

" Of course. The first day that we met Kakashi-sensei and became team 7 you said that you had two goal in life. One was to kill a certain man...and the other was to rebuild you clan. " Sasuke nodded.

" If I succeed in my first goal I still want to complete the second one. It may not be any time soon, but...I want you to be the woman by my side. I decided this the day I left. That it would be you. I don't think that I will ever be able to join Konoha again, but if that is so...I want you leave with me and be with only me."

" I...can't leave my village Sasuke. No matter what, but...when you do come back...I will do everything that I can to keep you there and alive. I know that Naruto will do the same. He misses you Sasuke. " Sasuke smirked and looked up at the sky.

" What about Itachi? What if I don't come back? Will you be with him and rebuild the clan with him? "

" While it is true that Itachi and I have a relationship I don't think it is what you think it is. I know a lot about him. More than most people. I guess you could say that he and I are good friends. " Sakura looked down with a sad smile then continued.

" He's not what you think Sasuke. He cares about you more than you know, but regardless to all of my begging...he still wants to give you the battle that you are looking for."

" Is that so? " Sasuke asked with his back still to Sakura.

" Sasuke...I know that you have your mind set on killing him, but...will you at least try to talk to him and find out his reason for what he did? I know that you may not want to hear this from me, but think about it. Please? If not for the sake of you clan then for me. I think that it will make your opinion of him a bit different."

" Hn "

" He wanted me to tell you that he is waiting on you...but before I tell you where he is I just want to say that...He loves you Sasuke. Have you ever stopped to think about why he didn't kill you. Believe it or not...he had a good reason for what he did. Most everything that he does is in you best interest." Sasuke turned and looked at her. He was a bit angered by her words, but not as much as he could be. He walked towards her and placed his hands on the tree on either side of her head with his head down. His long hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

" Where is he Sakura? " She stared at him and tears rolled down her cheeks.

" He said that he would be to the west of the village that we were in. He said that he would be waiting for you in an abandoned warehouse. " Sasuke stood unmoving and Sakura just waited.

" Sakura...I...I love you... " He said with his head still down and eyes still blocked from her view. Finally, he looked up and into her eyes. He took his right hand and wiped away her tears.

" ...So...do cry for me anymore. " He kissed her forehead...the tip her nose...then her lips. He broke the kiss and hugged her.

" Gomen...gomen Naruto...gomen Kakashi...gomen...Sakura...gomen na. Gomen everyone, but...I have to do this. He let go of her and looked off to the side.

" I'll definitely come back for you Sakura."

" Sasuke..."

" Good bye " With that said Sasuke stepped back from her and disappeared in a whirl wind of fire. Sakura leaned back against the tree and stared at the spot where Sasuke previously stood.

It had been seven years since he left her on that bench. They could never seem to catch him, but all of a sudden he appears at her window one night. Although she wanted to alert some of the other ninjas and attempt to catch him, that night she just couldn't. To have him watch over her so intensely brought back so many feelings that she had tried so hard to rid her heart of.

From that point on she could always tell if he had been close to her in some way and she never told a soul. She couldn't help the sadness that took over her body from him having left her yet again, but this time would be different. She would not just sit back and do nothing. She wasn't going to let him get away. Although she was the one to send him to fight Itachi she knew that they would both fight until one was dead.

With that in mind and knowing exactly were he was she had to save them. She straightened herself up and began to walk. She sped up and soon she found herself running at full speed towards Konoha. She would get Naruto and Kakashi and the three of them would go to that warehouse and get Sasuke. Even if they had to wait until he was half dead they would take him back to Konoha.

She didn't want either of the Uchiha brothers to die. After talking to Itachi and getting to know the real him, after finding out his secret she wanted him to live as well. She smiled as the sight of Konoha came to her in the distance. After all it was Itachi's plan from the beginning to lure Sasuke to them. If he saw her with Itachi then it would make him realize his feelings for Sakura and also her fight with him would show him just how strong she'd become.

It was a surprise to her when he approached her a month ago saying that he wanted to make sure that his brother's goals be met. He wanted Sakura to be with and love Sasuke like a person should be loved. It was he who spread the rumors that Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura were seeing each other through secret meetings. He wanted her to have Sasuke. She couldn't thank him enough. Even after a life time she wouldn't be able to thank him enough.

Yes...she would definitely bring Sasuke back.

**Ok people that was the last chap. I hope you liked it. I have some minor stories going on, but one of the stories from my poll will be up soon. I am looking forward to it and I'm hoping that you are as well. Please review and let me know what you thought of this last chap. I'm not a big fan of Sasuke, but he was the last one left. Well,...BYE!**


End file.
